L'Orée de la Mélancolie
by MiaTreya
Summary: Dans le royaume d'Hyrule, une guerre fait rage. Un seigneur d'un pays lointain a prit d'assaut le château, et avec son armée, sème la terreur sur son nouveau territoire. Son but, s'emparer de la Triforce…COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Il y a un moment que j'ai écrit cet histoire, mais je viens tout juste de la terminer. Et finir une histoire, c'est vraiment pas évident ! L'histoire est un peu longue à démarrer, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique (Link vs Gros méchant etc. lol). Je ne la publie pas au complet, car je veux faire une vérification, les fautes et tout...mais je vais poster les autres chapitres rapidement. Donc, je vous laisse lire et laissez-moi des coms !!**

**1**

Elle sentait une douce onde sur sa peau. Comme si de la chaleur venait d'une petite brise invisible. Cependant, aucun vent ne remuait l'air. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi bien. Un sentiment de paix l'avait envahi et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de rester ainsi. Tout proche, il y avait un petit cours d'eau dont la mélodie l'étourdissait et l'a rendait encore plus somnolente qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Tout cela était trop beau, se dit-elle, quelque chose clochait. Une partie de son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure et un nombre incalculable de questions se formaient dans sa tête.

Quel était cet endroit ? Que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour ne voir que du brouillard. Elle clignait des paupières mais tout lui semblait flou et les formes visibles prenaient une teinte de gris au contour indécis. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait dû connaître cet endroit. Le sentiment de sérénité avait disparu, remplacé par une peur insoutenable. Une forte odeur de putréfaction lui donna un haut le cœur et au même moment, le brouillard se leva pour offrir une vue sur un mur de pierre d'un noir d'encre.  
Elle sentit quelque chose de froid descendre dans son cou. Se levant d'un bond, elle regarda sa couche de fortune inondée sous l'eau de pluie qui ruisselait par la fenêtre. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Sûrement pas longtemps, songea-t-elle. Au travers de la minuscule fenêtre situé en haut du mur, elle pouvait voir que le soleil n'était pas levé. Le ciel était encore d'un noir d'encre. Une lueur lui parvenait d'une autre petite ouverture aménagée sur la porte. Une torche du couloir. Probablement oubliée car d'habitude la nuit tout est noir. Dans cette prison, la lumière même est un luxe. Dans sa cellule qui faisait deux mètres de long et de large, et environ trois mètres de haut, tout était sombre et lugubre. Une odeur de décomposition lui montait aux narines, mais elle y était habituée. Depuis le temps. La faim la tiraillait à chaque heure de la journée ne lui laissant aucun répit. Et son corps était douloureux. Sa couche faite de paille et son inactivité dans sa cellule semblait gruger ses os. Elle se demandait si un jour elle aurait la chance de courir, simplement pour faire disparaître cet engourdissement incessant.  
Un fort gargouillis de son ventre la fit rire d'un air las. Au moins son estomac avait-il encore la force de crier famine. Ils n'avaient rien apporté aujourd'hui. Aucune nourriture, aucune eau. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se hissant sur le bout des pieds, elle agrippa le petit bol reposant au bord de l'orifice. Elle but lentement quelques gorgées d'eau de pluie. L'eau était froide et un frisson la parcourut. Elle s'emmitoufla dans ses vieux haillons qui était en faite une vieille robe aux courtes manches et ce qui avait du être une petite couverture qu'elle gardait sur ses épaules. Puis prenant une grande respiration, elle sentit soudain l'odeur de putréfaction qui semblait encore plus intense.  
Quelqu'un devait être mort dans sa cellule. Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait bien le rejoindre. Une fois mort, tout serait plus facile non ? Elle ne savait pas, mais quelques fois, elle aurait aimé avoir cette chance. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Des mois certains, peut-être même des années. Elle n'était plus sûre de s'en souvenir. Tout est confus avant cette époque. Comme si toute sa mémoire commençait le jour où elle s'était réveillée dans cette prison. Elle ne savait même pas son nom. Peu importe, ce n'était pas ce détail qui la dérangeait le plus. Elle aurait juste aimé sortir d'ici. Qu'elle parte morte ou vivante ne causait pas de problème, mais au moins qu'elle puisse s'enfuir de cette cellule carrée qui n'apporte que le désespoir et l'abandon. Elle pourrait s'échapper dans la forêt, celle dont les hommes parlaient. De sa cellule, elle avait écouté leurs indications pour si rendre avant qu'ils ne se fassent décapiter. Ils en parlaient comme s'ils allaient s'en sortir vivant. Depuis le temps qu'elle y était, elle savait qu'on ne sortait pas vivant de cette geôle. Alors pourquoi pensait-elle à cette stupide forêt qu'elle ne verrait jamais ! Se dit-elle soudain furieuse. Ses mains tremblaient sous ses haillons. Elle n'aurait pas la force pour l'atteindre cette forêt. Elle s'assit sur la pierre froide et humide fixant d'un air absent les gouttelettes qui glissaient tout doucement sur sa couche.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir. Il y avait du remue-ménage à l'extérieur. C'était encore la nuit mais il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Des murmures provenaient d'un peu partout des cellules de la prison. Au dehors, on entendait des cris d'hommes et de femmes. Elle regarda par sa fenêtre en se hissant sur le bout des pieds et essaya de voir à travers la noirceur de la nuit. Quelque chose entra soudain dans son champ de vision. C'était comme une étoile. Toutefois, cette chose grossissait à vue d'œil et la femme devina qu'elle se rapprochait rapidement de sa cellule. Elle se recula vivement en se disant que c'était inutile de chercher un abri dans ce cachot. La petite lumière se transforma en une gigantesque boule de feu et la femme, impuissante, la regarda foncer sur la prison. Elle n'avait pas peur. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle était soulagée de voir cette forme se diriger droit sur elle. La sphère passa rapidement au-dessus de sa fenêtre et s'écrasa dans un grand bourdonnement sur le toit de la prison qui s'effondra sous le poids. Elle se redressa lentement. Elle n'était pas morte, pensa-t-elle avec effarement. Un miracle. Elle regarda la porte de sa cellule. Intacte. La couleur lui monta aux joues. Ce n'était pas vrai ! À quoi lui servirait-il de survivre si elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette prison ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle criait en jurant dans sa cellule. D'accord, pensa-t-elle. Elle se résignait…à nouveau…

- Ma petite dame, laissez moi vous sortir hors de cette cage, dit un homme dans le corridor.

Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur un homme à la bouche édentée. Elle eut un frisson et passa sa langue sur ses dents en s'assurant qu'il n'en manquait aucune. L'homme habillé tout comme elle, avec de vieux vêtements usés, lui empoigna rapidement l'avant-bras et la traîna à l'extérieur. D'une certaine manière, il lui rendait service, elle n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait la sortie de cette prison. Plusieurs prisonniers les suivaient et après avoir couru dans plusieurs corridors et monté quelques marches d'escalier, ils sortirent au dehors. Elle ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'air froid de la nuit. L'odeur était dix fois, même cent fois meilleures qu'à l'intérieur. L'homme n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras et l'emporta de force vers ce qui semblait être des murailles. Regardant derrière, elle vit la prison et se rendit compte qu'elle s'élevait d'à peine deux mètres du sol. Autour, il y avait plusieurs constructions de bois dont une plus grande que les autres ayant deux tours à l'avant et à l'arrière. Une grande muraille pas plus haute que la prison faisait un cercle autour des habitations. Elle voyait tous ces détails aux lueurs des torches allumées à l'extérieur et de la boule de feu brûlant sur la prison démolie.  
L'homme s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers elle. Il la fixait d'un drôle d'air et elle sut ce qu'il allait faire. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux avant qu'elle ne réagisse et la tira dans ce qui semblait être une fosse. La chute lui coupa le souffle et elle sentit l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

- Une petite faveur en attire une autre n'est-ce pas ? Après nous serons quittes, dit l'homme d'une voix enroué.

Pourquoi lui semblait-il avoir déjà vécu cela ? Un goût horrible lui monta à la bouche et malgré le fait qu'elle voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible, elle ne bougea pas. Sa tête lui disait d'attendre, que tenter une fuite ne servirait à rien. L'homme eut l'air satisfait de sa soumission volontaire et se pencha vers elle. Il commença à lui enlever rapidement ses vêtements. Elle remarqua alors un petit couteau attaché à la ceinture de son agresseur. Sentant la brise fraîche sur son ventre nu, elle leva le bras et empoigna le petit canif. D'un geste vif, sans aucune hésitation, elle trancha la gorge de son assaillant. Il s'écroula lentement sur elle et elle sentit un liquide chaud coulé sur son bras. Elle roula sur le côté et rajusta ses haillons rapidement sur elle. Tout autour d'elle, les gens couraient et aucun ne semblait remarqué ni sa présence, ni celle de l'homme inerte étendu sur le sol. Une autre boule de feu apparu dans le ciel et s'écrasa sur une des tours de la plus grosse bâtisse. Apeurée, elle s'enfuit et se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte, là où plusieurs personnes semblaient s'échapper. Passant rapidement par l'issue, elle se retrouva en haut d'une colline n'ayant aucune végétation. À une dizaine de mètres des murailles, plusieurs corps gisaient, une flèche les ayant atteint à un endroit vital. Elle vit une vieille femme s'enfuir et descendre la colline à découvert. Rapidement, un sifflement se fit entendre et une flèche transperça la dame qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Le bruit mat que le corps fit en fracassant le sol la fit tressaillir. Sur les tours, des archers étaient à l'affût pour supprimer les déserteurs. Elle ne pouvait donc pas descendre cette colline et s'en sortir indemne. Elle leva la tête et vit la lune transpercer les légers nuages. Si elle s'était échappée quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque les nuages noirs de pluie cachaient la lune, elle n'aurait pas eu ce problème. Elle prit le temps d'analyser sa situation. Retourner à l'intérieur de ces murailles et elle risquait de se faire tuer ou bien, dans le meilleur des mondes, être emprisonnée de nouveau. Mauvaise idée. À l'extérieur, s'éloigner de ces murets entourant le village ainsi que la prison revenait à se faire assassiner. À moins bien sûre, d'avoir la meilleure veine du monde, ce qu'elle était sûre de ne pas avoir. Ne sachant trop que faire, elle décida de longer le rempart. De cette manière, ses chances de survie étaient plus nombreuses…  
Elle poursuivit sa fuite, suivant le parapet et se disant qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement des attaquants. Ce qui n'était guère mieux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait dans ce pays. Elle savait seulement que c'était la guerre. Étrange, mais tout cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'était là que pour survivre. Son but était seulement d'avoir une vie meilleure ou une vie au moins. Contournant un coin de la muraille, une masse noir se forma à quelques mètres d'elle. Au clair de lune, elle devinait une forêt dégagée et surtout peuplée de feuillus. C'était sa chance, une petite course et elle serait cachée dans la forêt !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle y ferait après ? Se demanda-t-elle. Oh, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle prit une grande inspiration et fonça tout droit dans la forêt. Elle l'atteignit rapidement, enfin camouflée sous le couvert des arbres, mais prit dans son élan, elle continua de courir. Qu'elle sensation de liberté ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi heureuse. Le sourire au visage, elle courut jusqu'à s'en brûler les poumons et fini par trébucher dans une souche pour finir le visage dans la tourbe. « Beurk !» Au moins, elle n'était pas blessée. En se nettoyant le visage, elle regarda autour d'elle et contempla l'immense verdure qui la séparait de son ancienne prison. Elle avait basculé au pied d'un grand conifère aux longues épines dont plusieurs jonchaient le sol. En face d'elle, une vieille souche gisait en attendant d'être complètement dévorer par les insectes. Et partout, il y avait des feuillus. Ce gigantesque pin semblait être le seul conifère présent dans les alentours. Pourquoi ne pas se reposer ici ? C'était bien calme et puis l'odeur des arbres l'apaisait, au point qu'elle ne voulut plus bouger de l'endroit.

**2**

Une agréable arôme lui chatouilla les narines. Couchée de tout son long sur ce matelas de douces épines, elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. La forêt s'éclaircissait lentement et elle comprit qu'elle avait de nouveau dormi quelques heures dans cette même nuit. Un léger brouillard descendait doucement vers le sol et elle sentit sa caresse humide sur son visage. Cependant, un énorme gargouillis de son ventre brisa l'atmosphère de sérénité qui régnait dans les bois. Encore lui, songea-t-elle. Ne pourrait-il pas se taire après tout ce temps ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Malgré la température plutôt fraîche elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui coller sur la jambe. Quelque chose à la substance plutôt répugnante.  
« Beurk ! Une limace ! »  
De force, elle donna une gifle sur le petit intrus qui fit un vol plané plus loin. Elle se releva rapidement debout en regardant dans ses vêtements usés et s'assurant qu'aucune autre bestiole ne se s'était infiltrée quelque part sur elle. Écoutant les bruits de la forêt, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à partir de maintenant. Les oiseaux faisaient de plus en plus entendre leurs jolies mélodies. Elle se mit alors à penser à un bon poulet rôti. Les chances étaient mince qu'elle en trouve un ici. Chercher un cours d'eau, se dit-elle. Plusieurs créatures vivent tout autour et elle pourrait étancher sa soif. Elle ne trouverait probablement pas de poule, mais bon…  
Elle marcha dans les bois à l'écoute du moindre son et à la recherche du plus infime animal. Cependant, rien ne se manifesta. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'une cruche d'eau serait tombée à ses pieds et qu'un jambon cuit lui aurait sauté dans les mains, pourtant elle aurait apprécié que la forêt soit plus clémente envers elle. Elle se souvint des repas de la prison, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu avoir droit à quelque chose. Ou à rien. Tout en ruminant de sombres pensées un clapotis se fit entendre. Dressant l'oreille, elle suivit le son qui se rapprochait rapidement. Écartant une branche de feuillus bien fournie, une petite rivière apparue dans son champ de vision. Elle parcourut la distance la séparant du cours d'eau et s'agenouilla sur le sol. En joignant ses mains ensemble, elle forma un bol et but à grosse gorgée l'eau pure de la rivière. C'était comme de la vie sous forme liquide. Ensuite, elle s'assit sur la berge pour faire reposer ses jambes endolories. Elle avait marché tout au plus deux heures et ses membres n'en pouvaient plus. Elle devait trouver de la nourriture, ainsi qu'un abri. Il lui fallait aussi de nouveaux vêtements. L'essentiel pour survivre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à la forêt. Elle fixa ses chaussettes trouées d'un air absent. Au-delà, la rivière coulait à flot et lentement des ombres glissaient et disparaissait avec le courant. Un craquement se fit soudain entendre juste derrière elle et d'un bond, elle se leva debout, pointant le petit canif volé vers le bruit qui approchait. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait sortir mais elle n'avait pas la force de s'enfuir. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à ce qu'un de ces pieds touche à l'eau froide qui traversa immédiatement sa chaussette. Elle se rendit compte que l'individu c'était mis à courir et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, une personne sortit des bois. C'était un garçon. Un tout petit garçon. Elle le regarda avec surprise et l'enfant semblait tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle. Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses petites joues et d'un mouvement brusque, il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Veux pas rester tout seul, s'il vous plaît, veux pas…veux pas…

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un si petit être lui arrivant à peine à la taille pouvait serrer aussi fort. Que devait-elle faire ? Il ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser libre et continuait de sangloter dans ses bras. C'était un enfant perdu. Probablement. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, elle l'avait compris. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas le garder. Ce serait s'encombrer pour rien. Elle n'était même pas capable de subvenir à ses propres besoins. Elle sentit le canif dans ses mains. Un vague de honte l'envahi. Non, jamais elle ne tuerait un enfant. Elle se dit qu'elle mériterait sûrement d'être abattu juste pour avoir songé à le faire. Elle glissa l'arme dans sa chemise et vit le garçon se calmer. Il la lâcha lentement, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle s'enfuît ou bien qu'elle disparaisse. Il se recula et avec ses petits points, s'essuya les yeux. Ils étaient verts, comme la forêt. Elle pensa que l'enfant avait tout au plus six ans. Il commençait à être sale par endroit. Ses cheveux châtains légèrement recourbés retombaient lamentablement sur ses joues. Sa petite face ovale était terminée par une bouche dont le sourire n'était pas apparu depuis longtemps. Et curieusement, il portait un pantalon bleu marin, et un gilet blanc à manche longue. La culotte et le gilet étaient retenus par une ceinture avec un étrange symbole. À sa taille une courte corde pendait. C'était un habit simple, mais fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une personne ayant porté ce genre d'accoutrement. Les couleurs de ses vêtements disparaissaient sous la saleté et elle ne douta pas que le gamin se retrouverait bientôt avec des haillons ayant pour couleur la poussière. Comme elle. Après l'avoir longuement regarder, le garçon prit la parole.

- Je…je peux rester ? Avec toi ?

Elle devina que son visage en disait long sur sa réponse négative car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je sais chasser, et je peux me débrouiller…

Maintenant, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait tant besoin d'elle s'il était aussi apte à survivre qu'il le disait. Encore une fois, il sembla deviner ses pensées.

- Je veux pas être tout seul. S'il te plaît, je sais pas où aller…

Elle pensa qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer mais au lieu de cela, il l'a regarda avec un regard sérieux. Trop sérieux pour son âge. Elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait qu'elle parle. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'était pas celle qui avait abandonné cet enfant. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser. Tout ce qu'il demandait, était une présence à ses côtés. Elle pouvait lui donner ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, mais par la suite, elle devrait réfléchir.

- Tu peux rester, dit-elle enfin en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

L'enfant ne lui donna pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, car il sauta dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer. Elle ne put que rester immobile et attendre qu'il se calme.

- Tu vas par où ? Demanda-t-il une fois ses pleurs terminés.

Elle pensa à la forêt dont les hommes avaient parlé à sa prison. Ils devaient se diriger vers le nord et suivre une rivière à contre-courant. Le reste, elle l'avait déjà oublié. De toute façon, elle ne savait même pas où était le nord. Il restait la rivière…

- Je remonte la rivière, répondit-elle.  
- D'accord ! Tu veux que je chasse avant ? J'ai pas déjeuné encore…

Elle acquiesça de la tête et le garçon lui fit signe de le suivre. À croire qu'il connaissait cette forêt car quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une toute petite clairière. L'enfant fit lentement le tour, sous l'œil curieux de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Semblant avoir trouvé quelque chose, il sortit la corde qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il l'installa en faisant un cercle presque parfait. Elle devina que si l'on tirait d'un coup sec sur la corde, le rond se refermait. Elle se rapprocha lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible et vit que l'enfant avait installé son piège juste au-dessus d'un trou presque caché par les herbes. Un terrier de lapin…  
Après quinze minutes à regarder le trou, la femme commença à trouver le temps long. Après une heure, elle s'était éloignée car les bruits de son ventre auraient pu alerter le supposé animal sensé sortir du creux. Elle trouvait le temps long, mais le jeune avait la même position depuis une heure. Étendu sur le ventre, la corde à sa main droite, il attendait…  
Un autre quinze minutes passa et elle vit le soleil apparaître au-dessus des arbres. S'en était assez maintenant. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il perdait leur temps ici. Elle se dit que le garçon s'était beaucoup trop vanté pour ses talents de chasseur inexistant. Elle se rapprocha de lui et partait pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand un petit animal à la fourrure brune pointa son nez. Bouche-bée, elle le regarda sortir lentement la tête du trou et vit l'enfant tirer d'un coup sec sur la corde. Le gibier attaché au niveau du cou fut tirer vers le gamin qui s'empressa de l'assommer avec une grosse roche. D'accord, elle était impressionnée…

- Je suis bon hein ! Dit le garçon en prenant l'animal défunt par les pattes de derrière. Il ne reste qu'à le dépecer et le faire cuire.

Dépecer ? Se dit-elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait cela…

- Tu sais le faire ? Demanda le gamin en voyant son air interrogateur.  
- Je…je crois oui…

Enlever les poils et les organes, un truc du genre…

- D'accord ! Regarde, j'ai aussi des pierres à feu ! Je vais faire le feu pendant que toi tu t'occupes de lui, continua le garçon en lui lançant le cadavre.

Elle attrapa la masse inerte et s'installa tout près du gamin préparant le feu. En premier, pensa-t-elle, vider le sang de l'animal…ou un truc du genre. Sortant son canif, elle lui trancha la gorge, chose qu'elle détestait de plus en plus. Le sang coula lentement sur la terre fraîche qui se réchaufferait bientôt grâce au rayon ardent du soleil. Ensuite, vint la peau. Après un combat acharné contre le petit animal, la femme avec l'aide du petit garçon, réussirent à le déshabiller. Ils trièrent les organes et la viande qu'ils firent cuire au bout de petites branches.

- C'est pas très bon, dit le garçon en prenant une bouchée.

La femme pensa de son côté que la viande était bonne. Celle-ci était fraîche et avait un peu de goût. De plus, elle avait réussi à faire taire son ventre, ce qui était tout un exploit.

- Moi c'est Miko, continua le garçon, et toi ?

C'était une question piège, surtout pour elle. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire cherchant un nom. N'importe qu'elle aurait fait l'affaire, mais aucun ne venu. Le garçon la regardait avec un petit visage curieux et elle pensa qu'il devait la prendre pour une imbécile. Autant dire la vérité.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

Il la regarda bizarrement et pour arrêter de voir les yeux verts trop curieux, elle se dirigea vers la rivière se laver les mains. Cependant, cela ne découragea pas l'enfant qui accourut vers elle.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu t'en souviens plus ?  
- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas…  
- C'est étrange ça…

Elle se dirigea vers le feu restant et déposa de la terre humide pour l'éteindre complètement.

- Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment grave, t'as juste à choisir un nom que tu aimes, continua le garçon qui l'avait suivit. Moi j'aurais bien aimé m'appeler Darunia. C'est un des plus grands guerriers gorons et…

C'est un vrai moulin à paroles cette enfant, se dit-elle. Après avoir retourner à la rivière pour laver son canif, elle vit l'enfant ramasser ses pierres et sa précieuse corde. Prenant les devants, elle suivit la rivière à contre-courant.

- Et alors, t'as choisi un nom ? Demanda le garçon marchant à côté d'elle.

Non, elle n'avait même pas de choix.

- Il y a beaucoup de nom; Agnes, Sawda, Gysell. J'ai aussi rencontré une Oda, une fois, mais elle était vieille et elle me faisait peur. Malon c'est le plus beau nom, mais tu peux pas le prendre c'est le nom de ma mère. Et puis t'as choisi ?  
- Oda, c'est bien comme nom, répondit-elle.

Elle vit Miko faire une étrange moue pour ensuite répondre :

- Non, tu es trop belle pour ce nom, même si tu es toute sale, il faudrait…  
- C'est juste un nom, coupa-t-elle un peu insultée. Et puis peut-être que la Oda que tu avais rencontrée était jolie avant d'être toute ratatinée.  
- Non c'est pas un assez joli nom, moi je dirais…Kylia…oui c'est ça !

Est-ce qu'elle avait un mot à dire contre cet enfant ou bien devait-elle porter ce nom ?

- Alors Kylia, est-ce que ça te plaît ?

Une lueur d'espérance brillait dans les yeux de l'enfant, comme si le simple geste de lui trouver un nom avait pu le rendre très heureux. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de si beaux yeux. Elle aurait aimé les avoir, la même couleur et le même éclat. Alors, si cela lui faisait tant plaisir, elle s'appellerait Kylia.

- D'accord, répondit-elle.  
- Je savais que t'aimerais !

Ils continuèrent leur route sur le petit rivage de la rivière. Par chance, Miko ne lui posa pas d'autre question, se contentant de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

**3**

Les journées passèrent et ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. C'était surtout elle qui apprenait à mieux connaître l'enfant car elle n'avait rien à conter. Tout de même, ce petit être si plein de vie lui avait redonné un peu de courage. Il n'avait pas parlé de la guerre qui sévissait un peu plus loin. Elle ne savait pas grand chose là-dessus, seulement qu'il y en avait une. Miko lui avait appris à débusquer le petit gibier et à faire du feu. Elle avait perfectionné son dépeçage d'animaux. Tout cela lui donnait l'espoir de survivre dans la forêt et d'y trouver un endroit calme pour y vivre. L'enfant par contre était sûr de retrouver ses parents. Elle le souhaitait car, elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme elle, solitaire, n'attendant rien d'autre de la vie que la paix.  
Le soleil timide, caché derrière les nuages, se levait tranquillement au-dessus des arbres. La rivière était toujours la même, peu profonde, au courant quelques fois rapide et l'eau toujours aussi limpide. Ce matin, Kylia avait jeté son dévolu sur un petit buisson emplit de framboises.

- Kylia, on peut y aller ? Ça fait deux buissons que tu manges, rouspéta Miko.  
- Je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ! Je ne peux me permettre de laisser ses petits fruits délicieux sans tous les goûter un par un.  
- Oui mais si on s'en va tout de suite, peut-être qu'on va arriver chez-moi, et puis ma maman va nous préparer quelque chose de super bon. Faut juste partir tout de suite car l'heure du dîner va être passé, continua Miko.

Kylia le regarda d'un œil septique. Il ne savait même pas où ses parents demeuraient. Il lui avait expliqué qu'ils déménageaient constamment. En fait, ils habitaient dans des campements temporaires. Il n'en avait pas dit plus. Par contre, il avait toujours gardé espoir de les retrouver. Alors, en ramassant le plus de petits fruits possibles, elle se leva et suivi l'enfant qui l'avait déjà devancé de quelques mètres.  
Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures lorsque des sons étranges se firent entendre. Ils approchèrent lentement des bruits et débouchèrent sur un petit chemin traversant les bois. La route n'était pas très large, elle pouvait laisser passer tout juste deux chevaux. Un épais tapis de feuille recouvrait le chemin et étouffait légèrement la résonance des sabots. Ils marchèrent lentement se rapprochant inexorablement vers ce qu'ils identifièrent comme des voix humaines, au moins deux hommes, en plus des chevaux. Au détour, ce qu'ils avaient déduit, apparu devant leurs yeux. Deux hommes avançaient sur les chevaux d'un trot rapide. Tous deux habillés d'une longue chemise blanche et d'une culotte d'un bleu très foncé ceinturé à la taille. L'un était plus grand, avec des cheveux bruns, coupés courts sur sa tête. L'autre était plus petit mais plus carré et il avait des cheveux châtains lui arrivant au cou. Ils étaient armés d'une longue épée à la taille et un bouclier était accroché à leur dos.

- Kylia ! Ce sont des guerriers de mon camp ! On est sauvé !

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle vit l'enfant se lancer dans une course effrénée en appelant les chevaliers par leur nom. Elle eut un frisson lorsque ceux-ci se retournèrent vers l'enfant en tenant le pommeau de leur épée, mais semblant le reconnaître, ils lui répondirent par son nom à leur tour.  
S'en suivit une accolade et tout plein de question qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être s'en aller maintenant que Miko était en sécurité, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Kylia ! Viens, ils vont nous amener au nouveau campement ! Hurla-t-il.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle se dirigea d'un petit pas rapide vers les hommes qui semblaient la regarder avec beaucoup de curiosité. Elle était tellement intimidée, que l'envie folle de fuir lui prit. Cependant Miko, l'encourageait avec son grand sourire et lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il fit les présentations :

- Kylia, voici Johan et Akim, deux soldats défendant la Triforce. Et voici Kylia, dit-il en regardant les deux hommes.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'était la Triforce. Cependant, elle était contente qu'il n'ait pas fait allusion au fait qu'elle ne portait pas de nom il y a peu de temps. Elle dit un vague bonjour et les deux hommes lui répondirent en s'inclinant légèrement. Le plus jeune et le plus petit des deux, Akim, semblait la dévorer des yeux tandis que l'autre, Johan, la regardait du coin de l'œil en expliquant à l'enfant qu'il avait changé de campement à la suite de sa disparition.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montèrent tous les quatre à cheval et Kylia fut heureuse d'être assis derrière Johan, le plus vieux des deux. Si cet homme était étonné de sa présence, il ne le montra aucunement. Toutefois, le cavalier à côté d'elle s'empressa d'entamer la conversation :

- Alors, mademoiselle, vous venez d'où ?

Question piège numéro un, pensa-t-elle.

- Je viens…du sud, finit par dire Kylia.

L'homme la regarda d'une drôle de manière et enchaîna.

- Et que faites-vous ici ?

Question piège numéro deux. Oh, elle se promène par-ci par-là…en souhaitant ne pas rencontrer de cavalier lui posant des questions auxquels elle ne pouvait répondre !

- Je me dirigeais vers le nord, dit-elle tout de même.

Maintenant, c'était sûr, l'homme la prenait pour une imbécile. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Si jamais ces hommes faisaient partis de ceux qui la gardaient captive dans l'ancienne prison, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir maintenant. Elle souhaita qu'en restant avec Miko tout irait bien.  
Le voyage se continua dans le silence, mais Kylia voyait à quel point Miko semblait pressé d'arriver. Ils atteignirent leur destination après une heure de chevauché.  
Au début, toute l'attention fut sur l'enfant. Kylia vit une femme, la mère de Miko pensa-t-elle, courir vers eux. L'enfant se jeta rapidement dans ses bras. C'était émouvant, elle devait l'admettre. La mère, aux longs cheveux brun-roux, était agenouillée sur le sol, tenant l'enfant étroitement dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et finissaient dans les cheveux du petit garçon qui pleurait en souriant. Elle était habillée d'une simple robe de paysanne. L'ensemble était de couleur beige mais plusieurs motifs variant entre le brun et le rouge mat embellissaient l'habit. Un petit groupe se forma autour d'elle. Elle remarqua que plusieurs hommes et quelques femmes étaient habillées comme les deux chevaliers les ayant raccompagné, elle et Miko. Ils portaient la chemise blanche et la culotte bleu marin. Les autres avaient des tenues différentes, la plus part au ton de beige.  
Tous disaient leurs bonjours à l'enfant encore enlacé par sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard la mère de Miko releva la tête et la regarda pour la première fois. Miko ayant remarqué le mouvement, s'empressa de se lever et fit les présentations.

- Maman, je te présente Kylia. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à retrouver le campement, dit-il en regardant sa mère. Et Kylia, voici ma maman, Malon.

Les propos de l'enfant n'était pas tout à fait exacts, car elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché le campement. Cependant, sa mère semblait fermement croire qu'elle était responsable du retour de son fils. Surtout lorsqu'elle l'étreignit dans ses bras…

- Merci à vous de m'avoir ramener mon fils, j'avoue que je ne croyais plus à son retour, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Kylia dit un vague merci. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans cette situation et maintenant toute l'attention était portée sur elle. Ce qui fit croître son anxiété.

- Et si nous organisions un grand souper ? Demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

C'était Johan qui avait parlé, le cavalier qui l'avait escorté. Il tenait dans ses bras un bambin. Une femme était postée juste à ces côtés et à voir ses formes, on devinait qu'elle attendait un autre enfant.

- Il manquera beaucoup de monde, mais ton père, Miko, ne devrait pas tarder, continua l'homme. Le général a finalement pris la décision d'attaquer la base d'Akorite. Je reviens justement de là et je peux tous vous annoncer que la base est complètement détruite, dit-il en haussant le ton.

Il y eut plusieurs acclamations de joie et d'applaudissements. Cependant, Kylia ne comprit pas grand chose à cette euphorie. Ces gens semblaient faire parti d'une armée. Et ils avaient attaqué un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour finalement gagner. Il y a de quoi être content sûrement.  
Pendant que tous retournèrent à leur préoccupation, Miko qui c'était rapproché d'elle lui empoigna la main ainsi que celle de sa mère.

- Viens Kylia ! On va l'avoir notre souper, dit-il d'un ton tout joyeux.  
- Et ensuite, vous pourrez vous nettoyer dans la rivière, ajouta Malon, je suis sûre que ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

Kylia fut gêné, mais elle déduit qu'elle était sûrement due pour un bain depuis quelques mois…

**4**

Dans le ciel dégagé, le soleil déclinait doucement vers l'ouest. Kylia tentait d'oublier son estomac qui avait recommencé à crier famine. Cette fois, elle ne lui en voulait pas. L'odeur qui provenait des fours à cuisson la faisait saliver et elle devait se faire forte pour ne pas partir avec le poulet en train de griller au-dessus du feu. Miko semblait tout aussi impatient qu'elle, mais pendant les quelques heures de libre avant le repas, il lui fit faire le tour du campement. Il était situé sur un plateau au beau milieu de la forêt. Il y avait un grand abri central rectangulaire faite de tissus blancs, retenus par des troncs de bois. Il faisait dix mètres de long et de large et deux mètres de haut. À l'intérieur, était installé plusieurs fourrures et chaises pour s'asseoir de manière à en faire une salle communautaire. Tout autour, il y avait des abris beaucoup plus petit, installés de la même manière que le grand, servant de refuge la nuit pour chaque famille.  
Il y eut le son d'une cloche et Miko la tira par la manche en lui expliquant que c'était le signal pour se mettre à la table. La soirée étant douce, les fourrures avaient été étendues à l'extérieur. Plusieurs personnes les avaient placées en deux lignes parallèles. Entre ses lignes de fourrure, des petites tables précaires avaient été mises de façon à donner l'allure d'une très longue table.

- On va s'asseoir ici et garder une place pour ma maman, dit Miko.

En s'installant sur la douce fourrure, elle remarqua que l'on avait mit des ustensiles, un couteau et une fourchette. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu l'honneur de manger avec cela dans son ancienne prison, mais elle se rappelait tout de même leur utilité. Une femme apportait des bols et des assiettes pendant que les autres amenaient des chaudrons contenant les mets appétissants qu'ils apposèrent sur les petites tables. À sa hauteur, une grande fille arriva avec un plat d'une soupe épaisse emplit à rebord. Elle la vit s'avancer précautionneusement vers elle. Les yeux brillants, elle souhaita que la soupe était avec du bouillon de poulet.  
Tout d'un coup, la fille perdit pied et une partie de son bol se renversa entre Kylia et Miko.  
Elle devait l'avouer, c'était chaud, vraiment très chaud ! Pensa la jeune femme. Elle sentait le liquide couler sur son épaule droite et n'eut d'autre choix que d'enlever la couverture de sur ses bras et retirer du mieux qu'elle put la manche trempée de soupe. Quand elle sentit enfin la douce brise sur son épaule endolorie, elle releva la tête et regarda l'état de Miko. Elle allait lui demander si tout allait bien quand elle remarqua son visage pétrifier de, on aurait dit de la peur. Elle regarda autour et se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Se demanda-t-elle.

- Elle a la marque sur elle ! Dit soudain un homme.

De quelle marque parlait-il ? Elle regarda sur son épaule blessée et vit un symbole. Trois triangles noirs. Cela ne signifiait pourtant rien pour elle…

- D'où viens-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ? Cria un autre homme. Sais-tu ce que l'on fait au traître ?

Traître ? Mais elle ne connaissait même pas ses hommes et ses femmes ! Elle regarda Miko qui semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Maintenant, elle avait vraiment peur et elle ne voulait plus rester avec ces gens. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas continuer son chemin une fois que l'enfant avait retrouvé les siens ? Certains hommes la regardaient avec les yeux si plein de colère qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'enfuir en courant. Dans sa course effrénée, elle les entendit crier et lorsqu'elle se sentit plaquer au sol, elle se dit qu'elle venait d'aggraver son cas. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre.

- Amenez-la dans la prison, le général saura quoi faire, ordonna un homme.

La prison ? Non, elle ne voulait pas retourner là ! Elle n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas le droit de l'enfermer. Miko ! Lui, il pourrait leur dire ! Elle l'avait aidé un peu tout de même. Elle l'avait gardé comme il ne voulait pas être seul. En voyant l'enfant un peu plus loin elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

- Miko ! Dis-leur que je n'ai rien fait !

Elle vit son regard désespéré, et sa mère se pencha vers lui en disant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il allait la laisser lui aussi…Les hommes la rapprochait d'une espèce de fosse et voyant qu'ils avaient l'intention de l'enfermer à l'intérieur, elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle réussit à envoyer un coup de genou dans les côtes d'un des hommes et celui la lâcha en hurlant de douleur. Cependant, un autre vint rapidement l'empoigner et elle se retrouva dans la fosse creusée à même le sol que l'on recouvrit d'un grillage de bois. Le trou était profond, plus de deux mètres et la largeur était environ la même. Lorsqu'elle tomba au fond, malgré la douleur qu'elle sentit le long de ses jambes, elle ne réagit pas. Elle s'assit sur le sol frais et regarda le mur de terre en avant d'elle.  
Cette fois-ci, se dit-elle, elle ne voulait plus s'en sortir. Est-ce que sa vie entière se déroulerait en prison ? Si oui, elle préférait ne plus la vivre cette vie. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'être heureuse qu'elle se retrouvait piégé entre quatre murs. Dans ce cas-ci, un cercle de terre. Elle n'entendit pas l'enfant au-dessus d'elle hurler son innocence et sa mère plaider sa cause car elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

**5**

_C'était étrange. Elle devait l'avouer. Tout ce paysage au ton de vert et ce lever de soleil aux couleurs irréelles. Elle marchait lentement sur cette gigantesque plaine. Pied nu, elle sentait les douces brindilles d'herbes lui chatouiller les pieds. Ses longs cheveux libres lui caressaient le dos. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient plus attachés en chignons comme à leurs habitudes. Elle remarqua qu'elle était habillée d'une longue chemise blanche immaculée. Tout doucement, une petite lueur de couleur cyan la dépassa en flottant à la hauteur de ses épaules. La lumière se rapprocha d'elle et de prêt, elle devina les contours d'une toute petite femme aux cheveux blancs. À son dos des ailes transparentes battaient l'air. À chaque coup d'aile, on entendait un tintement de clochette ce qui fit rire la jeune femme._

_- Viens, dit la petite fée d'une voix aiguë. Il y a tellement longtemps maintenant !_

_La petite créature vola devant et suivi la plaine qui montait en pente douce. La jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir et fut surprise de constater que cela n'exigeait aucun effort de sa part. Elle rattrapa la petite fée au sommet de la colline et une merveilleuse vue sur un château la laissa interdite. Le château était caché en partie par de grands arbres, mais on devinait sa grosseur. On remarquait aussi une grande ville au bas de ce même palais. Le tout, protégé par un gigantesque rempart d'où la seule entrée semblait être ce pont-levis en face d'elle._

_Regardant autour, elle se rendit compte que la fée avait disparu. Des nuages glissaient lentement dans le ciel laissant présagé un orage. Elle se retrouva soudain dans une chambre. Elle entendait au dehors le tonnerre grondé. La pièce était en forme de cercle et sur les murs fait de pierre, plusieurs tablettes avaient été installées contenant d'innombrables livres. Elle s'avança au centre où un livre posé sur une petite table carré attira son attention._

_Cependant, quelque chose lui brouilla la vue et elle se sentit glisser sur le sol qui semblait de plus en plus mou. Trop mou même, car elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette espèce de sable mouvant. Elle tendit les mains à la recherche de quelque chose de solide mais sa vue ne semblait toujours pas revenir et elle ne pouvait trouver de repère. Elle avait peur. Elle glissait de plus en plus dans cette chose inconnu comme si elle était aspirée par un monstre géant…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle était dans une drôle de petite pièce qui dégageait l'agréable odeur de sapins. Elle se mit en position assise et se frotta les yeux. Regardant ensuite la chambre, elle remarqua qu'on l'avait couché dans un lit de fourrure avec une chaude couverture de laine. On l'avait même changé, car elle portait une douce chemise partant de son cou jusqu'à ses pieds, ayant des manches longues pour les bras. Ses cheveux étaient libre et les attrapant dans sa main, elle se rendit compte qu'il était couleur foin, presque jaune au reflet de la bougie posé à côté d'elle. Ils étaient propres, jamais elle ne les avait vus ainsi. Elle découvrit soudain qu'elle était dans un petit abri de toiles tendues, soutenu par quelques poteaux de bois.

Elle était dans un des campements du village ! Songea-t-elle surprise. Que s'était-il passé depuis qu'ils l'avaient enfermée dans ce trou servant de prison ? Que se passerait-il maintenant ? Elle se leva debout sur ses jambes flageolantes en se disant qu'elle était beaucoup trop faible pour s'enfuir maintenant.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et le rabat de la porte se souleva rapidement pour laisser passer une personne.

- Kylia ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Cria Miko, en se jetant dans ses bras. Si tu savais tout ce qui c'est passé !

Kylia se rassit en sentant ses forces l'abandonner et écouta le petit garçon qui avait l'air à en avoir long à conter.

- Alors, au début je dois te dire que j'ai eu peur, car la marque que tu as sur l'épaule est la marque du seigneur et bon, tout le monde a cru que t'étais un espion ou un truc du genre !

Qui est-ce ce seigneur ? Se demanda Kylia.

- Mais bon y a fallu attendre que l'armée revienne avec le général et le sage. Ils ont mis deux jours à arriver mais une fois qu'ils sont arrivés, ça s'est passé très vite. Ils t'ont sorti du trou et le sage a dit que tu ne pouvais pas être avec l'ennemi. Et puis ensuite ma maman s'est occupée de toi. Tu dors dans mon lit depuis une semaine, je suis gentil hein ?

Il manquait beaucoup trop de détails à sa description des évènements, mais elle lui fit un sourire en le remerciant. De toute façon, peu importe ce qui s'était passé, elle devait s'en aller au plus vite et trouver enfin un endroit où elle aurait la paix.

- Je vais aller dire à ma maman que tu es réveillé, dit Miko en se levant.

- Attends, je…

Elle le vit disparaître derrière le rabat de la porte. À peine une minute s'écoula que la mère de Miko, Malon, apparu accompagné par une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs, attachés en chignon. Celle-ci entreprit de faire un examen de son état de santé. En se faisant tâter le bras, Malon lui servit un verre d'eau.

- Je crois que Miko t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, commença Malon. En très résumé probablement…

Kylia hocha la tête en espérant un peu d'avoir des précisions.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer plus en détail, car j'avoue que notre village a été un peu dure avec toi, surtout après ce que tu as fait pour mon fils. Malheureusement, la journée où tu es arrivée ici, la presque totalité des personnes étaient au combat. Et notre sage n'était pas présent non plus, ce qui nous a mis dans une situation délicate.

C'était plutôt elle, qui était dans une situation délicate à ce moment, pensa Kylia.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Malon, lorsque nous avons vu ta marque, nous avons réagis très violemment, par peur surtout, car nous avons eux de lourde perte ces derniers temps. Le seigneur est disons, plus agressif que d'habitude, même si je croyais que ça ne pouvait être pire qu'avant. C'est aussi pour cela, que nous déménageons constamment. Tout ça résume assez bien pourquoi la plus part des gens était d'accord pour t'enfermer dans le trou après avoir vu la marque sur ton bras. Cependant, dès que le sage de notre village t'a aperçu, il a pu nous prouver que tu n'étais plus avec l'ennemi…

Kylia ne comprit pas le terme « plus avec l'ennemi » qui voulait ainsi dire qu'elle l'avait déjà été…

- …Premièrement, la marque que tu as sur l'épaule, apparaît seulement lorsque la personne qui la porte est morte.

Elle n'était pas morte encore, alors qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire…

- Et deuxièmement, le sage après avoir sondé ton esprit a pu dire que ton cœur était bon. En fait, il a dit : Son cœur, enfin ce qu'il en reste, est bon…J'avoue que c'est étrange mais ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, on a au moins la preuve que tu es innocente…

Il y eut un moment de silence où seul le bruit de la vieille femme prenant le verre d'eau des mains de Kylia fit écho dans la pièce. Elle se sentit légèrement somnolente mais la faim la tiraillait et elle se demandait si quelque chose avait été préparé à son intention…cependant d'autres questions la préoccupaient.

- Maintenant, dit la vieille dame en s'adressant à Kylia, tu devras te reposer quelques jours encore et après je crois que Jeriko t'as déjà trouvé quelque chose à faire. Tu pourras nous aider aux villages aussi, pour les tâches ménagères…

-…et puis étant donné que tu es supposée être malade nous allons te laisser seul, coupa Malon. Si tu as faim, il y a une assiette sur la petite table là, acheva-t-elle en pointant une table bancale à côté du lit. Au revoir.

Les deux femmes se levèrent rapidement et disparurent derrière le rabat. Kylia, restée seule dans la petite chambre, se questionnait beaucoup. Le sage, Hagard si elle se souvenait bien, avait sondé son esprit ? Et un certain Jeriko lui avait trouvé quelque chose à faire ? Croyaient-ils qu'elle allait rester ici, dans ce village ? Et puis ce seigneur ? Qu'est-ce qu'un seigneur premièrement ? Elle avait cette marque étrange sur son épaule et malgré tout, le village semblait l'accepter. Probablement pas tous…

Son regard se tourna vers l'assiette remplit de victuailles. L'attrapant dans ses mains, elle goûta un petit morceau de viande aux goûts exquis. D'accord, elle venait de trouver quelque chose de beaucoup mieux que la nourriture de la prison et surtout, de beaucoup mieux que toutes ses pensées qui lui tournaient la tête ! Après avoir dévoré le contenu de l'assiette, elle s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt, le ventre enfin plein.

**6**

C'est un étrange bruit de tintement qui l'avait réveillé. Comme deux épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Se cachant la tête sous la fourrure dans l'espoir de se rendormir, elle entendit le son du combat se rapprocher et les encouragements provenant de personnes probablement autour. C'était le matin, car elle sentait encore la brise fraîche du lever du jour malgré son abri. Elle sortit de ses draps et vit le combat. En fait, c'était un jeu d'ombre qu'elle observait au travers de la toile de l'abri. Les deux personnes semblaient se battre avec une force et surtout une grâce que l'on voyait dans chacun de leurs mouvements. C'était comme s'ils prévoyaient chaque déplacement de l'adversaire…

- Hé ! Tu es réveillée ! Cria le gamin en entrant soudain dans la pièce. Il fait déjà très beau dehors et puis c'est l'entraînement aujourd'hui, continua Miko. Ma maman m'a dit de te dire que si tu étais assez en forme de sortir. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner…

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Demanda Kylia en se levant lentement.

- Eee…environ six jours, répondit l'enfant en regardant ses doigts. Depuis que le sage t'a sorti du trou, je crois. Tu viens ? Je veux te montrer mon épée aussi ! Y a du linge propre sur le bord du lit.

Kylia regarda les vêtements que pointait le garçon. C'était un pantalon et une chemise de couleur beige avec de discrets motifs rouges foncés. La taille avait l'air être la sienne et voyant Miko sortir, elle enfila le tout rapidement et lança sa longue chemise sur le bord du lit. Le matériel était très doux et l'odeur de forêt avait l'air ancré dans les morceaux de linges. Elle attrapa ses cheveux en une boule et les attacha avec une lanière laissée sur les habits qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit le rabat. Elle se retrouva en face de la grande bâtisse centrale. Elle vit juste à sa gauche une autre tente immédiatement rattachée à la sienne. Probablement celle des parents de Miko. De l'extérieur, son abri paraissait minuscule mesurant un peu plus de deux mètres de long et de large. La hauteur devait être tout au plus de deux mètres aussi. Elle s'avança et vit un peu plus loin les deux escrimeurs se battre dans un combat acharné. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour les observer et elle vit Miko encourager l'homme à la chevelure brune. L'autre épéiste était légèrement plus petit et d'où elle était, elle ne voyait que des cheveux blonds mi-long battre l'air.

Toutefois, une appétissante odeur d'omelettes lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite et s'avançant dans cette direction, elle vit plusieurs femmes et quelques hommes préparer ce qui allait être le petit déjeuner. Malon la vit et lui fit signe d'approcher du groupe. Elle chemina lentement vers ces gens qui la regardait un peu étrangement. C'était un brin intimidant, mais l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'endroit était si agréable qu'elle ne put résister à l'envie d'aller se mettre le nez au-dessus des chaudrons bouillonnant sur le feu et des œufs crépitant sur une mince roche plate.

- Bonjour Kylia, dit Malon. Alors, est-ce que ça va mieux ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en pensant à l'agréable déjeuner qui l'attendait… Malon fit les présentations que Kylia oublia instantanément à l'annonce que le repas allait être servi.

Cette fois-ci, la nourriture fut servi à une grande table dans l'abri centrale. Chaque personne apportait son assiette et se servait elle-même les portions. Kylia fut rejointe par Miko qui, prenant son repas avec elle, prit un malin plaisir à décrire chaque personne passant devant eux. Ils s'étaient installés sur une fourrure à l'extérieur, proche de l'entrée de la bâtisse où l'on servait le repas.

- Il y a tout plein de guerriers revenus maintenant, dit Miko. La première journée, quand nous sommes arrivés, il manquait les trois quarts des personnes. Ah ! Regarde-lui là bas ! Tu as vu son bras gauche ? Il a été mordu par un dragon et s'en est sorti vivant ! Il s'appelle Kozaki…et lui là-bas, c'est lui qui a construit la catapulte à boule de feu…

Les chances que ce groupe ait attaqué la prison où on la gardait captive étaient fortes, pensa Kylia après avoir entendu cette information.

- Oh et lui c'est le sage ! Continua Miko. Il me fait un peu peur, surtout quand il devine ce que je prévois faire…

Kylia vit un homme s'avancer, plutôt maigrichon mais à la démarche souple et élancée. Ses cheveux coupés court était d'un blanc immaculé. Et mis à part ses rides sur son visage on aurait pu croire que c'était un adulte d'à peine plus de trente ans. Elle se mit à penser qu'elle aurait cru beaucoup mieux un sage s'il avait eu sa longue canne aux motifs incompréhensibles et ses longs cheveux gris tous emmêlés…

- Regarde là c'est mon papa, Doromar ! Cria Miko en envoyant un salut à son père. C'est le meilleur combattant !

Celui-ci renvoya le salut de l'enfant et fit un signe à Kylia. Elle reconnut l'homme aux cheveux brun se battant quelques instants auparavant. Il était accompagné de son adversaire aux cheveux blonds…

- Pis à côté c'est le général, le presque meilleur combattant, parce que mon père est plus fort que lui !

Alors c'était lui le « général ». Bizarre, il n'avait rien d'extravagant…

- Et son nom c'est ? Demanda Kylia.

- C'est Link voyons ! C'était le Premier chevalier de la princesse Zelda avant sa disparition du château d'Hyrule! Débita Miko d'un ton solennel. Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé d'eux ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Dans sa prison, elle n'avait pas souvent prit la peine d'écouter ce que disaient les autres prisonniers. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, mais ces noms ne signifiaient rien pour elle.

- Non, pas où j'étais, finit par répondre Kylia.

Miko eut un air scandalisé qui fit rire Kylia.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en souvenir maintenant. Hyrule qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une ville ?

Le regard qu'avait maintenant Miko était plutôt indescriptible mais le garçon répondit tout de même d'une voix de quelqu'un sachant tout :

- C'est le pays d'Hyrule. Présentement, tu es dans la région des zoras, dans le pays d'Hyrule.

- Ah bon, et les zoras se sont les êtres mi-hommes, mi-poissons ?

- Oui c'est ça, j'en ai vu justement un le mois passé, enchaîna Miko. C'était un messager je crois…

C'était étrange tout de même. Elle réussissait à se rappeler certaines choses et d'autres pas. Miko se leva rapidement et lui dit qu'il avait un entraînement d'escrime un peu plus tard. Il s'en alla en lui arrachant la prommesse de venir le voir. Après s'être resservi trois fois, Kylia jugea bon d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Elle se dirigea en bordure de la forêt où elle s'assit en s'appuyant sur un pin aux branches hautes. Cachée du village par des buissons fournis, elle se mit à réfléchir à son départ. Elle ne savait pas si les habitants qui l'avaient recueillie tenaient à ce qu'elle reste, mais son choix était fait. Miko pourrait lui donner une de ses pierres à feu. Il était le seul qu'elle regretterait lors de son départ. Elle étouffa une envie de bailler. Elle avait beaucoup trop mangé, une petite sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pas longtemps, il devait aller voir Miko et son épée…

**7**

_Elle était à genou devant un cours d'eau. C'était une petite rivière, presque un ruisseau. L'eau était limpide et de tous petits poissons nageaient à contre-courant. Tout autour, la végétation poussait à flot. Gigantesques conifères aux racines débordant dans la rivière et petits feuillus tentant de se trouver un espace où le soleil dispensait sa chaleur à travers les branches de leurs grands confrères. L'endroit où elle était agenouillée, était une minuscule plage de sable brun. Elle trempa ses mains dans l'eau pour déterminer sa température quand quelque chose de rouge apparu et se mélangea au liquide transparent. Retirant vivement ses bras, elle les examina pour ne trouver que deux cicatrices au niveau de chaque poignet. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, la blessure, s'il y en avait une, semblait très ancienne. Toutefois, elle pouvait encore voir le liquide rouge, son sang, se mélanger dans la rivière._

_Soudain, un éclat du soleil éclaira un objet dans l'eau, tout près d'elle. Trempant ses mains dans le liquide à nouveau, elle retira une étrange amulette. L'objet en question était magnifique. C'était trois rubis de couleur bleu, comme le ciel lors d'une journée de beau temps. Les trois pierres étaient retenues ensemble par de l'or qui encerclait chaque pièce bleue. C'était une amulette de cinq centimètres de haut tout au plus._

_Un bruit de martèlements se fit entendre au loin. Une peur l'envahi à mesure que le son se rapprochait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devina le danger…_

Un coup de cymbale la réveilla en sursaut. En face d'elle, un homme avait sortit son épée, qu'il avait probablement fracassé sur son bouclier…

- Sais-tu que Miko voulait te montrer sa dextérité au combat ? Demanda l'homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Miko ? Elle l'avait oublié. Elle se leva prestement et secoua ses vêtements pour faire tomber les brindilles restées accrochées. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se demandant où était le village. Elle n'aurait pas du faire cette petite sieste, songea-t-elle. Son cerveau ne semblait pas tout à faite éveillé encore...

- Viens, je vais te montrer où c'est, dit l'homme.

- M..merci…bégaya Kylia.

L'homme contourna le buisson et se dirigea d'une foulée ferme devant lui. Elle le suivit d'un petit pas nerveux en se demandant combien de temps elle avait dormi. Soudain, une petite lueur tournant autour de son guide attira son attention. Elle avait déjà vu cela quelque part. Son rêve lui revint et elle se souvint de la petite fée de couleur cyan présente dans ses songes. En prenant bien soin de suivre l'homme, elle examina ses poignets en gardant un œil sur la boule de lumière. Ils étaient intacts, aucune cicatrice n'était visible. Elle se demanda ce que ses songes pouvaient bien vouloir dire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière située à côté du village. L'herbe était écrasé sur le sol dû au fait que l'endroit avait été piétiné si souvent. Elle aperçut Miko qui se dirigea vers elle au pas de course. Voyant que personne ne semblait faire de cas de la petite lueur flottant dans les airs autour de son guide, elle ne dit rien. Surtout par peur de paraître idiote…

- Viens voir Kylia ! Mon papa m'a apprit un nouveau mouvement…dit le petit garçon d'un ton excité en l'entraînant avec lui.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Doromar, Miko se mit en position d'attaque. Après lui avoir dit un bonjour, Doromar se mit en position de défense. C'était un grand homme, très carré aux cheveux bruns légèrement clairsemés de mèches rousses par endroit. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris très expressif et son visage avait une forme un peu carré. Tout de même, il avait une allure simple et passive. Kylia ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un ours. Bête énorme et massive, mais peu combative. La jeune femme observa le petit garçon donner des coups d'épée un peu partout sur son père qui les paraît soit à l'aide de son bouclier ou de son épée.

- Cette technique consiste à endormir l'adversaire, dit soudain un homme à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna et vit la personne qui l'avait guidé plus tôt. Cependant la lueur bleutée avait disparu…

- Si tu remarques, Miko répète toujours les mêmes mouvements. Après un certain temps, son adversaire finit par connaître les déplacements. C'est à ce moment que Miko réplique par un coup d'épée, juste en déviant légèrement l'angle de son bras. Son épée est alors soit sois plus basse ou plus haute que prévu. Et l'adversaire ni voit que du feu, termina l'homme.

Elle n'avait pas compris grand chose car pour elle, les mouvements de l'enfant étaient tous différents. L'homme qui venait de parler, un peu en retrait en face d'elle, observait le combat avec intensité et ce, malgré le fait que le duel se déroulait avec un petit garçon. Il était habillé comme la mode du village, chemise blanche et pantalon bleu. Par contre, son épée était accrochée à son dos, de même que son bouclier. À sa taille une ceinture retenait sa chemise où il avait accroché plusieurs petits sacs. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son visage, elle vit sa chevelure blonde cachée légèrement ses yeux qui semblaient bleus, comme le ciel. Les plus longs cheveux étaient retenus par un lacet derrière sa nuque. Il ressemblait à l'homme qui se battait contre Doromar un peu plus tôt, le général…le cerveau de la jeune femme se mit soudain à fonctionner…et si c'était lui le général ? Un doute l'envahi car elle ne savait pas comment se comporter devant quelqu'un de rang élevé. C'était un peu comme le roi de ce village, est-ce qu'elle devait se prosterner ?

- Non, mademoiselle, dit quelqu'un derrière elle. C'est peut-être un grand homme, mais il ne mérite pas autant de respect qu'un roi…

Kylia se retourna vivement et aperçu, Hagard, le sage de ce village que Miko lui avait montré un peu plus tôt. Pendant qu'elle se demandait si elle avait pensé tout haut quelques instants auparavant, l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'adressa à l'enfant qui combattait ;

- Miko, j'aimerais bien emprunter ton amie, juste le temps de lui poser quelques questions et ensuite, elle pourra revenir voir tes prouesses à l'épée.

- D'accord ! Répondit Miko tentant toujours de déjouer son père.

Hagard la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le village. Un coup d'œil en arrière permit à Kylia de voir les deux épéistes encore au combat. Le général les suivait, elle et le sage, et elle put ainsi voir que la petite fée se cachait dans le dos de l'homme, juste derrière son bouclier. Elle en ressortait pour une raison quelconque, mais d'un mouvement furtif, retournait se dissimuler rapidement.

- Elle s'appelle Navi, dit soudain l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Elle m'a dit que tu l'observais depuis un moment…

Qui s'appelait Navi ? Se demanda intérieurement Kylia.

- La petite fée, la lueur qui tourne autour de Link, répondit Hagard.

Cette fois-ci, elle était sûre de ne rien avoir dit à voix haute. Toutefois, ce sage avait deviné à quoi elle pensait ! Au bien était-ce de la chance ?

- Aucune chance dans ce cas-ci mademoiselle, continua le vieil homme, mon pouvoir, en tant que sage respecté, est de lire dans l'esprit des gens. C'est ainsi que j'ai déterminé si vous étiez ou non avec l'ennemi.

Il pouvait donc entendre ses pensées ? Pensa la jeune femme. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle s'était enfuie d'une prison…Oh non ! Pourquoi y avait-elle pensé, maintenant c'était sûr qu'il savait ! Ne pense à rien ! Rien…rien…

- J'avoue que vous commencez à me fatiguer demoiselle, dit le sage. Ça commence à faire vraiment répétitif.

- Vous n'avez qu'à ne pas écouter, répondit Kylia d'un ton brusque.

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, surtout en sachant que l'homme pouvait connaître tous ses secrets. Même si elle n'en avait pas énormément…

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Au moins en parlant, elle pouvait se concentrer sur un seul sujet. Il ne risquait pas d'entrer dans sa tête, elle posait directement les questions auxquels elle pensait.

- Dans un abri, mon abri, répondit Hagard. Nous pourrons nous installer à l'aise pour discuter.

- De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir ? Continua Kylia.

- Du pourquoi vous étiez enfermée dans cette prison depuis si longtemps.

Maintenant, elle avait la preuve qu'il était au courant. Hagard s'arrêta devant une tente et ouvrant le rabat, il l'invita à entrer. Il laissa le général pénétrer dans la demeure et ferma la fourrure servant de porte. C'était une pièce hexagonale, qui devait faire cinq mètres de diamètre. Aux six coins de la pièce, des poteaux soutenaient le toit qui était en fait un regroupement de tissus tendus mais bien étanche. À sa gauche, Kylia remarqua une couche sur le sol. Une fourrure taillée en forme de carré parfait et d'un blanc immaculé servait de drap. Au centre, une petite table servait de coin de lecture car tout un tas de livres y était empilé. Un peu à sa droite, une bibliothèque de deux étages contenait plusieurs objets insolites dont un bol contenant une étrange flamme bleue aux teintes de vert. Juste en face d'elle, une ouverture avait été taillée dans la toile pour permettre à la lumière extérieure d'éclairer la pièce. On avait roulé le tissu au-dessus de l'accès pour pouvoir ainsi le descendre si le besoin en venait.

Le vieil homme débarrassa la table centrale de tous ses bouquins et ordonna aux deux personnes présentes de s'asseoir. La table était très basse et même assis sur le sol, elle leur arrivait à peine à l'estomac.

- Bien, maintenant mademoiselle vous devez vous détendre, exigea Hagard. Je veux seulement essayer d'avoir des réponses. Je suis sûr que vous aussi, voulez comprendre pourquoi ils vous ont gardé si longtemps en captivité dans cette prison.

La jeune femme n'était pas trop sur de vouloir ces réponses et se demandait pourquoi il croyait les trouver aussi facilement. Elle avait déjà tenté de se souvenir, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, était un trou noir sans fond. Lentement, le sage approcha ses mains du visage de Kylia. Elle regarda le général. Il était impassible, jetant un coup d'œil au vieil homme et à elle. Ils étaient sensés avoir une discussion non ? Alors qu'est-ce que ce Hagard lui voulait ? Elle commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur les agissements du sage quand sa vue se brouilla…

_Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver ? Non, sûrement pas…elle sentait la froideur d'une plaque de fer sous elle. Pourquoi était-elle couchée là ? Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être étendue…_

_- Alors, vous êtes réveillée petite enfant ?_

_Qui avait parlé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître cette voix. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'on les avait recouverts d'un foulard. Tentant de se lever, elle put remarquer qu'on l'avait attachée, aux mains et aux pieds. Elle était couchée sur quelque chose de dur et de froid, probablement du métal._

_- Nous pouvons maintenant poursuivre…dit la même voix._

_Elle avait peur, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Que lui voulait-il ? Elle entendait la respiration régulière, provenant de la voix, tout près d'elle. Elle discerna un bruit de pas un peu plus loin suivit d'un son de métal s'entrechoquant. Les pas se rapprochèrent rapidement faisant écho sur chaque mur et semblant multiplier le nombre de personne présente dans la pièce. Elle sentit qu'on abaissait légèrement sa chemise au niveau de son épaule droite et ayant à peine le temps de percevoir le courant d'air froid, quelque chose d'horriblement chaud s'écrasa sur son épaule. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur et de détresse en sentant sa chair fondre et l'odeur de sa peau brûler tout près d'elle…_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et se leva d'un bond. Elle ressentait encore la douleur de la brûlure sur son épaule. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit le vieil homme la regarder d'un air désolé…Qui était cet homme pour lui faire voir ces images ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait aucun des habitants de ce petit village, ni même de tout ce pays. La peur déjà présente en elle s'accentua. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, ces gens lui voulaient du mal…sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il envoyé dans ce trou servant de prison dès son arrivée ? Et maintenant ce sage qui lui torturait l'esprit avec ces souvenirs horribles ! D'un geste vif, elle s'élança et courut vers le rabat qu'elle souleva d'un coup de main. Sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, elle partit rapidement vers la forêt. Elle avait prit sa décision, tout ce qui comptait pour elle, était de fuir ses hommes qui ne lui voulaient aucun bien…

**8**

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois cachée par les arbres verts et touffus de la forêt. Elle continua de courir, regardant derrière son épaule, question de voir si quelqu'un la poursuivait. Avec soulagement, elle comprit que cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de la pourchasser. Elle ralentit légèrement le pas de course et contempla l'immense verdure autour d'elle. Cette forêt était très semblable aux autres qu'elle avait vus jusqu'à maintenant, mais les feuillus semblaient plus présents et plus imposants. Une odeur de fumée l'arrêta complètement. Elle n'avait tout de même pas tourner en rond pour finir sa course au campement, songea-t-elle avec désarroi. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit plusieurs voix. Ils devaient être nombreux, mais l'on remarquait que le ton de conversation était tenu au plus bas. Devait-elle faire demi-tour ? Elle entendit soudain un craquement de branche, tout près d'elle. Deux hommes apparurent et furent surpris de sa présence. Elle se traita d'idiote en pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus à découvert que maintenant. En se demandant si elle pouvait fuir, elle étudia les deux hommes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'ils étaient très beaux. Ils étaient habillés tout en noir avec une armure de métal argentée sur leur torse et leurs avant-bras. Leurs pantalons assez amples se terminaient avec des motifs blancs aux niveaux des mollets. Leurs épaules jusqu'aux coudes étaient visible et laissaient voir la forme de leurs bras bien entraînés. La jeune femme ne sut pas pourquoi, mais un changement physique se fit soudain sur les hommes. Leurs visages qui lui avaient semblé si beau au premier abord, avaient prit une expression dure et leurs yeux luisaient de méchanceté. Elle sut qu'ils lui voulaient du mal surtout lorsqu'ils chargèrent rapidement vers elle. Elle se retourna dans l'autre sens et partit dans une course folle, mais son pied droit se prit soudain dans une racine, ce qui la fit trébucher. Retenant un juron, elle se leva le plus hâtivement qu'elle put, mais le son des pas tout près d'elle lui firent craindre le pire. Tout à coup, un son d'épée s'entrechoquant lui fit tourner la tête vers ses deux poursuivants. Avec surprise, elle constata que le général était apparu et ayant dégainé son épée, se battait énergiquement contre les deux adversaires. Kylia remarqua que la petite fée bleue participait aussi au combat, même si l'utilité de la créature lui échappait. L'homme aux cheveux blonds réussit à déjouer un des adversaires et envoya un coup d'épée qui transperça le bas ventre de l'ennemi, juste sous son bouclier argenté. D'un autre mouvement brusque, il donna un coup de son arme sur la gorge de l'autre assaillant qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Kylia regarda avec étonnement les deux ennemis sur le sol se dissoudrent en partie et se transformer en créature brune à la peau toute plissée et à l'allure générale de porc. Comme un mélange d'animal et d'humain, pensa-t-elle. Cependant, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Un symbole apparu sur l'épaule du monstre inerte sur le sol. Une forme noire. Trois triangles sombre avec un au centre plus pâle. Le tout formait un plus gros triangle. Le même emblème qu'elle portait sur son corps. Elle regarda avec dégoût les deux créatures. Est-ce qu'elle était comme eux ? Se demanda-t-elle horrifiée. Regardant soudain derrière Link, elle vit une troupe d'hommes apparaître dans la forêt. Tous sans exception, étaient habillés comme les deux monstres que le général venait de tuer…mais leur apparence était encore celle d'humains normaux.

- Va prévenir le village ! Ordonna Link. Dis-leur que les troupes du seigneur sont ici !

Elle regarda l'homme incrédule. Courir les prévenir ? Le nombre d'ennemis apparaissant dans la forêt ne faisait qu'augmenter, comment le général pouvait-il se défendre seul ?

- Dépêches-toi ! Cria Link.

Elle reçut cet ordre comme une décharge électrique et se mit à courir vers la direction qu'elle croyait être celle du campement. Les branches d'arbres la fouettaient de tous les côtés, mais elle ne ralentit pas sa course. Elle déboucha dans la clairière qu'elle reconnut comme celle où Miko s'entraînait, il y a peu de temps. Un peu plus loin, elle voyait les tentes du village à travers les quelques arbres séparant la clairière du campement. Continuant sa course, elle arriva à la hauteur des abris et vit Malon, debout avec quelques personnes, la regardant avec surprise. Rendu à sa hauteur elle transmit le message.

- Le général…dire que…l'armée du seigneur…essaya de dire la jeune femme le souffle court.

Cependant, la transformation radicale des visages autour d'elle, lui firent comprendre que son message avait été reçu.

- Alerter tout le monde ! Ordonna un homme au côté de Kylia. Allez cacher les enfants dans la grotte, rassembler les hommes et…

Kylia n'entendit pas la suite car Malon la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Plusieurs femmes les rejoignirent et Kylia vit une femme enceinte peiner à avancer avec un autre bébé dans ses bras. Cependant, quelqu'un lui ôta le gamin des bras et elle reconnut Johan. Le tout premier homme qu'elle avait vu de ce village. Elle se rendit compte que Malon n'était plus en avant d'elle et se retournant pour regarder derrière, elle la vit arriver avec Miko dans ses bras. Plus loin, des hommes et des femmes, à peine une centaine, avaient sortit leurs armes. D'autres attelaient des cheveux et les montaient. Lorsque Malon arriva à sa hauteur, la jeune femme tenant son enfant lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils suivirent un petit sentier à peine visible qui semblait se confondre avec la nature plus ils avançaient.

- Cachez-vous dans le trou, ordonna un homme. N'en sortez que si l'on vient vous chercher.

Kylia vit les femmes s'avancer dans une grotte dont l'ouverture était cachée par tout un tas de ronces que l'on avait simplement déplacé pour les laisser entrer sans se blesser. Arrivée à l'intérieur, la jeune femme s'aperçut que l'endroit était exigu. Ils étaient une vingtaine de femmes, jeunes et vieilles, quelques enfants et un vieillard. Tous étaient appuyés sur les bords froids et humides de la caverne qui devait faire six ou sept mètres de diamètre. Lorsque l'homme à l'extérieur replaça les ronces, l'obscurité se fit pratiquement totale, mit à part quelques minces rayons filtrant à travers l'entrée.

Kylia se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Tout le monde était silencieux. Aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité mais n'osait le dire par peur de déranger ce silence d'attente. Est-ce que ce genre d'événement arrivait souvent ? Si elle partait seul, les chances serait-elle fortes qu'elle finisse aux mains de ces hommes ou monstres du seigneur ? Elle pensa au général et se demanda s'il était encore en vie.

Les heures passèrent et elle entendit les gargouillis de son ventre revenir à la charge. Essayant de camoufler le bruit de son estomac en entoura ses bras sur sa taille, elle eut un regard vers Miko tout près d'elle.

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim, dit le petit enfant tout bas avec un faible sourire.

Ce fut la seul chose qu'il dit. Elle ne répondit pas, voyant qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

Il commençait à être tard car plus aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les ronces. Certaines des personnes présentes s'étaient appuyées au mur ou couchées au sol. Kylia n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce groupe. De plus, elle voulait partir. Elle était restée ici par peur de se faire repérer en sortant et ainsi mettre les autres personnes cachées en danger. Cependant, maintenant que la nuit était arrivée, elle n'arrivait plus à rester enfermer dans cette grotte. Elle s'avança lentement vers l'entrée de la cavité ou du moins ce qu'elle réussissait à distinguer à cette noirceur.

- Kylia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota Malon.

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas rester ici ? Elle ne voulait pas blesser la mère de Miko, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre des personnes qui ne viendraient probablement pas. Elle avait vu le nombre d'ennemis dans la forêt lors de sa fuite vers le village. Déjà, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que tous les habitants qu'elle avait croisés jusqu'à maintenant…

- Je dois partir, répondit tout bas Kylia. Je ne ferai pas de bruit et s'ils me trouvent, je ne dirai rien.

Elle ne sut pas si Malon la croyait ou non mais peu importe. Elle tendit la main vers la masse sombre en face d'elle et sentit les épines des ronces sur ses doigts. Déplaçant lentement les liasses de végétation, elle réussit à se faufiler à l'extérieur avec seulement quelques petites éraflures. Personne n'avait tenté de l'arrêter et elle en était très reconnaissante. Elle replaça la verdure du mieux qu'elle put et lorsque ses yeux se furent habituer à la noirceur, elle pénétra dans la forêt. Entendant des bruits de pas, elle s'accroupit derrière un buisson et observa deux hommes avancés dans la noirceur. Ils avaient l'air de connaître l'endroit car ils atteignirent la grotte et déplacèrent doucement les ronces qui recouvraient l'entrée. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se disait étant trop loin de l'endroit, mais les hommes sortirent toutes les personnes de la grotte et les amenèrent ailleurs. Elle savait seulement qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction du village. Il n'y avait eu aucun cri, donc Kylia en déduit que c'était des hommes du campement. Elle se demanda si elle devait les suivre. Cependant, après être partie de son gré, elle se serait trouvée stupide de revenir avec eux. Elle poursuivit son chemin en faisant très attention aux brindilles qui craquaient sous ses pieds. Après quelques minutes de marche, une vision du campement dévasté et désert s'offrit à ses yeux. C'était désolant à voir, surtout à la lueur des feux brûlant encore les pieux de la bâtisse centrale. Elle entra dans le village en regardant tout autour d'elle. Une peur de rencontrer les monstres du seigneur lui nouait les entrailles, mais elle voulait ramasser quelques objets avant de partir pour de bon. Se dirigeant vers l'abri où elle avait dormi ces derniers jours, elle trouva sur le sol son petit canif. Son refuge avait entièrement brûlé et le petit couteau plein de suie lui sembla encore chaud. Elle fit le tour du campement, mais tout semblait détruit. Elle trouva un petit pot qu'elle décida d'emporter en l'attachant à sa taille avec un bout de tissu. Ensuite, elle regarda longuement autour d'elle. Par où devait-elle partir ? Pensa-t-elle. Elle se souvint de sa fugue lorsque Hagard lui avait rappelé ses souvenirs. Était-ce le seigneur qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'on lui avait brûlé la peau ? Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, le seigneur était la personne qui dirigeait cette armée de créatures, hommes ou porcs, elle ne savait trop. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui était l'homme dans son rêve et s'il était en lien avec ce seigneur, ses souvenirs ne lui donnant pas cette réponse. Sortant de ses pensées, elle vit à sa gauche la forêt, celle où s'était probablement déroulé le combat entre les deux clans. Quelque chose l'attira dans cette direction. Elle devait voir. Elle voulait se faire une idée du déroulement des évènements. La forêt était silencieuse, reprenant son souffle après le combat qui si était déployé. Étant certaine qu'aucun n'être ne si trouvait, elle avança silencieusement vers la végétation…


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici la suite ! J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à corriger cette partie, à comparer les premiers chapitre...Bon sinon, je poste la suite pour les quelques lecteurs invisibles ! Un coms please ! Du genre, "c'est bon" ou "c'est pas bon" ça me suffit ! D'habitude quand c'est pas bon, je perd pas mon temps à lire une histoire, je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde...en tout cas, bonne lecture !**

**9**

Elle s'engouffra dans la forêt devant elle. Elle distingua alors tout un tas de brindilles cassées jonchant le sol. Un peu plus loin, elle vit quelques cadavres, de monstres et d'humains. Elle en déduit que les attaquants étaient arrivés à proximité du village lorsque les habitants avaient répliqué. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui avait bien put se passer à cette noirceur, mais il y avait trop peu de cadavres pour dire que tout le monde avait combattu. Les combattants du village avaient probablement fuit les monstres en voyant leurs nombres si élevés. L'armée du seigneur avait ensuite brûlé et détruit le campement. Elle se demanda un instant où se réfugieraient les rescapés. Si le royaume entier était en guerre, les habitants qui l'avaient recueilli ne devaient pas être les seuls à résister ce seigneur. Pourquoi le combattaient-ils au fait ? Miko avait parlé de la disparition d'une princesse…Elle aurait peut-être dû s'informer auprès de quelqu'un du village. De plus, si elle était enfermée dans la prison de ce seigneur, elle avait forcément fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplût. Elle se mit à espérer qu'il l'avait oublié et ainsi, la laisserait tranquille…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait plus penser à tout cela. Si un jour, elle avait été concernée par cette guerre, maintenant cela ne lui importait plus. Elle trouverait cette forêt, celle dont les hommes parlaient dans la prison où elle avait été enfermée si longtemps. Trouves une rivière et remontes le courant, s'ordonna t-elle.

Elle continua à marcher tranquillement dans les bois quand elle atteignit un endroit où un grand combat semblait avoir eu lieu. Des cadavres de porcs humains s'étalaient sur le sol mais elle ne voyait aucun être normal. L'hypothèse que le général l'avait défendu à cet endroit germa tranquillement en elle et elle se demanda si vraiment, il avait été capable de tuer autant de ces monstres. Elle s'éloigna lentement du combat, tachant de ne pas déplacer ces cadavres dont l'odeur nauséabonde lui montait déjà aux narines. Elle pénétrait de plus en plus dans cette forêt qui s'assombrissait à chaque pas. Une drôle d'impression émanait de ces bois et elle ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Elle aurait bien aimé étancher cette soif qui lui asséchait la gorge depuis quelques heures. Elle sentit soudain qu'on l'agrippait au pied et un frisson d'horreur lui monta des orteils à la tête. Pensant à un mort l'attrapant avec une main visqueuse, elle tenta de s'échapper mais trébucha sur le sol. Cependant, peu importe ce qui l'avait empoigné, maintenant il l'avait relâché et elle se leva rapidement et s'apprêtait à courir vers la direction la moins sombre qu'elle vit.

- Attend ne t'en vas pas ! Cria une petite voix à son oreille.

Elle se retourna vivement vers ce son beaucoup trop près d'elle et se retrouva aveugler par une lumière trop intense pour ses yeux habitués à la noirceur. Se cachant la vue de cette « chose », elle s'apprêtait à partir de nouveau quand la petite voix retentit.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Kylia, s'il te plaît, je n'arrive pas à trouver de fée et il va mourir ! Dit la petite boule d'une voix désespérée.

Cette boule de lumière connaissait son nom ? Songea la jeune femme. Une fois que la lumière paru moins intense à ses yeux elle observa cette étrange luminescence. La forme d'une toute petite femme aux cheveux blancs, entourés d'un halo cyan, se forma à ces yeux. Elle avait la peau blanche ou du moins ce que Kylia en distinguait car la petite fée semblait toujours brillée, surtout dans le noir. Soudain, la jeune femme comprit, c'était la fée du général !

- Il y a un contenant, non une bouteille plutôt, avec un liquide rouge à l'intérieur. Je sais où elle est mais je ne suis pas capable de la lui amener, continua la petite fée.

Celle-ci se dirigea un peu plus loin, faisant un agréable son de clochette. Elle descendit rapidement vers le sol, et avec la lumière qu'elle envoyait un peu partout dans la forêt grâce à son reflet, Kylia vit une petite bouteille avec une substance qui semblait presque noir à l'intérieur. Le contenant était coincé entre le bras d'un de ces hommes cochons et le sol jonché de feuilles mortes.

- Il faut lui donner vite ! Cria la petite fée en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Kylia se demanda si cette créature magique parlait du général. Elle s'avança rapidement vers elle et déplaçant le bras mort du monstre, agrippa la bouteille. Se relevant, elle suivit la lumière qui l'a guida là où quelque instant auparavant, elle avait eu une peur bleue, sa cheville s'étant fait prendre par une main. Un jeune homme apparu à la lueur que la fée créait autour d'elle. S'approchant doucement, Kylia vit une blessure à l'abdomen de l'homme qui semblait avoir saigné abondamment…

- Donne-lui le liquide à boire, ordonna la petite voix aiguë juste à côté d'elle.

Kylia s'agenouilla, se disant que cette petite fée devait avoir tout un caractère pour lui donner des ordres ainsi, et regarda l'homme couché tout près d'elle. Pas de doute, c'était bien le général. Et il avait survécu. Cependant, elle devait lui donner le liquide car il ne resterait pas dans le pays des vivants bien longtemps. Elle essaya de le redresser lui soulevant le dos d'un bras après avoir enlever le couvercle de la bouteille. Il avait légèrement la bouche ouverte et elle pencha lentement le récipient vers celle-ci en souhaitant qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec la substance. Lorsqu'elle vit le liquide descendre lentement dans la bouche de l'homme dans ces bras, elle le sentit tressaillir et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il lui avait empoigné le bras pour lui faire verser la bouteille plus rapidement. Au fur et à mesure que le contenu du réceptacle se vidait, Kylia sentait les muscles se tendrent dans le dos de l'homme. C'était comme si cette potion lui redonnait tout son énergie, toute sa force vitale. Ayant fini de boire le contenu, la jeune femme éloigna la bouteille ce qui permit à Link de reprendre son souffle. Il se retourna soudain vers elle et la regarda avec ses yeux aux reflets gris à cette noirceur.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à s'échapper ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Parlait-il des villageois ? Probablement oui…il venait d'échapper de justesse de la mort et il pensait déjà à eux ?

- Oui, je crois, répondit Kylia. Votre campement est détruit par contre.

L'homme se leva rapidement sur ses deux jambes, ce qui surprit énormément la jeune femme. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir une des ces potions « qui guérit » au cas où, pensa-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Il y eut une conversation entre l'homme et la petite fée ce qui fit sentir la jeune femme de trop. Elle ne savait pas trop comment dire qu'elle partait, ni même s'il fallait qu'elle les prévienne. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la forêt sombre partiellement éclairée par un petit croissant de lune que l'on voyait quelque fois entre les arbres.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Link derrière elle.

- Je dois me rendre à un…endroit…dit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ralenti son pas, et se hâta de l'augmenter.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je connais bien Hyrule, je pourrais te guider…continua Link, le ton un peu plus haut alors que Kylia s'éloignait.

- C'est gentil, mais tout ira bien, dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle reprit la direction qu'elle prenait en prenant soin d'éviter un buisson d'épine qu'elle repéra juste à la dernière minute. Elle devait trouver un endroit où se reposer sinon sur quoi pourrait-elle tomber à cette noirceur ? Et elle n'avait même pas de pierre à feu. Le général en avait peut-être une à lui donner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner le voir, mais ses probabilités de survivre sans feu étaient plutôt minimes.

Elle fit un rapide volte-face et se prépara à crier le nom de l'homme quand elle s'aperçu qu'il était juste derrière elle, la petite fée ainsi que sa lueur avait disparu.

- En fait…, commença le général visiblement surpris qu'elle se soit retourner si vite, je crois que vous avez tout oublier non ? Alors, où voulez-vous vous rendre, si vous ne connaissez pas la région ?

Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues. Non, ne pas s'énerver, se dit-elle. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cela de toute façon. C'était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas la région…mais elle ne retournerait pas avec lui vers les personnes qui l'avait recueillit.

- Est-ce que vous auriez une pierre à feu ? Demanda-t-elle le plus gentiment qu'elle put.

- Oui, répondit l'homme après quelques instants, mais pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu lorsque Hagard est entré dans votre tête ?

Question directe. D'accord, elle avait comprit où il voulait en venir, en fait du moins, elle supposait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait qu'à le demander à ce sage…s'il n'était pas mort.

- Laissez tomber, dit-elle, je vais me débrouiller.

- Attendez, je vous dois quand même la vie, alors laisser-moi vous donner une pierre à feu, dit-il en lui tendant la pierre.

Elle prit le caillou en lui faisant un bref signe de tête. Il y eut un moment de silence où elle sentit le regard de l'homme l'étudier des pieds à la tête. Les questions qu'elle se posait, il y a quelques instants lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle ne peut réprimer l'envie de les poser.

- Qui est ce seigneur dont tout le monde parle ?

Il eut un air surpris pour ensuite prendre une expression d'intense réflexion.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'éloigner un peu de cet endroit, demanda-t-il. Il y a un ruisseau tout près et nous pourrions faire un feu. Et je vous raconterai ce qui c'est passé, ce que j'en sais au moins…

Elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir le savoir, mais il avait parlé d'un ruisseau. Elle pourrait au moins étancher sa soif. Après un hochement de tête, il la guida à un ou deux kilomètres où ils débouchèrent sur un tout petit cours d'eau. L'homme prépara rapidement un feu où ils s'installèrent par la suite.

- Par où pourrais-je bien commencer…dit Link.

**10**

-…alors vous me suivez ? Demanda Link.

- Je crois que je me suis perdue dans l'histoire, surtout lorsque vous dites que vous l'avez enfermé dans le Royaume Sacré. C'est étrange, vous êtes revenu dans le passé et Ganondorf avait disparu, tout simplement, répondit Kylia.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de comprendre, le plus important c'est ce qui va suivre, continua Link.

Kylia vit l'homme regarder le feu d'un air songeur. Il venait de lui expliquer qui était Zelda la princesse d'Hyrule et Ganondorf. En fait, il lui avait conté toute une histoire invraisemblable tournant autour de la Triforce, ces trois triangles d'or possédant un soi-disant pouvoir immense. Elle savait maintenant que c'était cette marque qu'elle avait sur l'épaule. Cependant, sa couleur indiquait qu'elle ne faisait pas parti des gentils. Par contre, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée avec cette marque sur son bras.

- Lorsque je fus assez vieux, commença Link, je devins le chevalier de la princesse. En fait, j'étais le général de l'armée, donc c'est moi qui recevais les ordres du roi et de la princesse et qui les transmettait ensuite à l'armée.

- Attendez, coupa la jeune femme. Le roi n'avait pas été assassiné par Ganondorf ?

- Oui, mais lorsque Ganondorf a été enfermé, le passé a changé. Lorsque la princesse a refermé la porte du Royaume Sacré, tout devint comme s'il n'était jamais venu à Hyrule.

Elle était sceptique. Non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas le croire, mais tous ses voyages à travers le temps, elle n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. L'homme en face d'elle poursuivit son récit ;

« Alors, il y a environ trois ans de cela, la princesse eut un étrange pressentiment. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle faisait plusieurs songes où Ganondorf réussissait à se sortir de sa prison de vide et s'emparait de la Triforce. Elle m'a envoyé dans tout le royaume chercher le moindre indice, la plus petite preuve que ses visions avaient une quelconque parcelle de vérité. »

« Après quelques mois de recherche, poursuivi Link, j'ai fini par trouver. Je suis tombé par hasard sur une armée qui évoluait dans le désert. Jamais, je n'avais vu autant d'homme. Au début, je croyais que c'était un royaume voisin qui venait explorer, car je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ces hommes et ces femmes lorsque vous en verrez, ont un visage si confiant, qu'on ne les trouve pas dangereux aux premiers abords.

Kylia le vit de nouveau se perdre dans la contemplation des flammes. Une grande armée venue d'un autre royaume, pourquoi ? La princesse, si l'on se fiait à ses rêves, croyait que Ganondorf trouverait un moyen de sortir. Alors le seigneur était là pour libérer le sorcier du Royaume Sacré ?

- J'ai même discuté avec eux dans le désert ! Dit Link. Il prétendait être ici pour s'installer temporairement dans notre royaume, le leur étant frappé par la sécheresse. Si j'avais su…quoiqu'il en soit, je suis retourné vers la princesse pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'avais environ un jour d'avance sur eux lors de mon arrivé au château. Je racontai mon histoire à Zelda.

« Sa première réaction fut de ne pas me croire. Et en réfléchissant, elle avait raison. Pourquoi une armée viendrait-elle s'installer ici ? Un pays en sécheresse aurait amené tous les habitants et non pas juste une armée d'hommes costauds…Nous avions notre preuve. À partir de ce moment, il fallait convaincre le roi de préparer son armée, au moins pour la défense du château et des villes. Cependant, le roi ne faisait pas confiance aux songes de sa fille. Pour lui, ce n'étaient que des rêves et nous n'arrivions pas à lui prouver le contraire. Hyrule a toujours été un pays en paix. Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était bien qu'aucun des habitants du royaume ne se souvienne de Ganondorf. Maintenant, je crois que s'ils avaient été au courant de toute l'histoire, ils auraient été mieux préparer et le roi aurait été plus prudent. »

« J'ai décidé de prendre quelques hommes de confiance du roi et aller leur montré cette armée. Le roi ne pourrait nous contredire par la suite. Tout s'est passé rapidement, à peine quelques heures pour l'allée retour, juste le temps de montrer ce rassemblement de force aux personnes m'accompagnant. Nous sommes vivement retournés vers le roi pour le prévenir du danger qui ne tarderait pas à arriver sur les terres d'Hyrule. »

« À l'annonce de cette nouvelle, le roi n'a tout simplement pas voulu nous croire…et n'a rien fait. Le compte à rebours tournait, l'armée arriverait dans quelques heures tout au plus et nous n'étions pas préparer à nous défendre en cas d'attaque. Le roi faisait la sourde oreille, ne voulait rien entendre…Alors, tous ceux qui comme moi avaient vu ces hommes d'outre monde se dépêchèrent de prévenir le plus de gens, de rassembler le plus de force et ce, sous le nez du roi. Pendant ce temps là, je cherchais la princesse pour la mettre en lieu sûre. À mon grand désarroi, elle avait disparu ! Le temps que je fouille le château, que je demande à toutes les personnes que je croisais des informations, l'armée arriva à Hyrule. La plaine fut piétinée par d'innombrables pieds, jamais je n'avais vu autant de gens. Je me souviens encore, j'étais dans la chambre de Zelda et je voyais par la fenêtre cette masse sombre se mouvoir rapidement sur l'étendue verte. À ce moment, j'ai su que c'était perdu. Mon regard est tombé sur une petite table où une vieille feuille reposait. Elle avait l'air étrange donc je l'ai emporté. »

« À partir de ce moment, les nouveaux arrivants ont montré leur nature hostile et le combat a débuté. Le but était de protéger les remparts, ainsi que le pont-levis pour les empêcher d'entrer. Mais leurs nombres étaient trop élevés, des brèches se sont formées un peu partout, et ces hommes ont pris le contrôle de la cité. Quelques-uns comme moi ont réussi à fuir, d'autre ont été enfermé dans des prisons comme toi probablement, et les gens restants ont rejoint l'autre monde. »

Maintenant, elle savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Cependant, Link ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi cette armée avait attaqué le château…

- Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué ? Demanda Kylia.

À sa grande surprise, elle eut droit à un haussement d'épaule de la part de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

- Ce n'était pas pour libérer Ganondorf, répondit Link tout de même, car il est toujours enfermé. Ce ne serait pas dans ses habitudes de rester dans l'ombre d'un seigneur. Ce qui veut dire que soit ce seigneur ne sait tout simplement pas comment délivrer Ganondorf, soit il voulait un nouveau royaume à ces ordres. Hyrule a toujours été un pays riche mais personne n'avait osé sans emparer. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous avions toujours partagé nos ressources avec nos voisins et les étrangers ont été bien accueillis dans ce royaume. Jusqu'à maintenant…

Kylia trouvait étrange qu'un homme inconnu débarque dans un royaume pour ensuite en prendre possession et…c'est tout ? Pourquoi pas après tout, ce pays, comme le disait le général, avait l'air riche en ressource, juste à voir ces forêts. Cependant, pourquoi le roi avait-il refusé de croire ses sujets lorsqu'ils l'avaient prévenu d'une guerre imminente ? Il ne tenait pas beaucoup au royaume pour le donner aussi facilement à un autre. Il y avait bien sûre la princesse…

- Le roi et la princesse de ce royaume, que sont-ils devenus ?

Kylia vit un faible sourire, comme une faible lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Link. Son expression redevint rapidement sérieuse et elle crut s'avoir trompée.

- La princesse, commença Link, elle avait disparu lorsque j'étais revenu de ma deuxième chevauché vers l'armée. Le roi lui, a été pendu sur la cour, le soir du combat. Doromar, le père de Miko, était présent lors de sa mise à mort. Il avait réussi à se cacher dans une fosse à nourriture, je ne sais pas comment. Il m'a raconté que le roi avait été docile jusqu'à son arrivé sur la place centrale. Ensuite, il y a eu comme une transformation, comme s'il avait enfin comprit que son royaume avait été attaqué. Doromar m'a raconté que le roi criait au chef de l'armée, le seigneur, qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il voulait. Toutefois, il n'a rien ajouté car il fut tué juste après.

Il y eut un silence où Kylia entendit le clapotis de l'eau coulé tout près d'elle. Ce roi avait fini par retrouver la raison…trop tard…

- Zelda, elle, n'a jamais réapparu, continua Link. Que des rumeurs selon lesquelles, elle aurait fuit ce royaume en sachant qu'il allait être attaqué. Personnellement, je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné sa terre natale sans une bonne raison. Ce fut quelques mois plus tard que l'on entendit une autre rumeur. Certains avaient eu ouï qu'une personne ressemblant étrangement à la princesse avait été enfermée dans une des prisons construites par le seigneur.

Kylia commença à se faire une idée du pourquoi ils attaquaient les prisons maintenant.

- Avec l'aide des fidèles du roi encore vivants, nous avons formé plusieurs petits clans. L'armée du seigneur nous a même donné un nom, ils nous appellent les rebelles. Nous nous regroupons seulement lors des attaques. C'est lors de notre dernier assaut, à la base d'Akorite, que nos combats ont finalement porté fruit…

Kylia remarqua soudain le ton joyeux de l'homme…alors il l'avait retrouvé cette princesse ?

- Oui, nous avons retrouvé la princesse ! Répondit Link comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

L'homme avait penché ses yeux vers le feu et Kylia remarqua cette lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt.

- Je ne veux pas être impolie, dit Kylia, mais en tant que chevalier de la princesse, vous ne devriez pas être la protéger en ce moment ?

L'homme releva lentement la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, répondit-il.

**11**

- Vous êtes la princesse Zelda, répéta Link.

Elle assimilait lentement ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est une blague, songea-t-elle, aucun doute là-dessus ! Il continuait de la regarder avec ses yeux brillant d'une lueur d'espoir, d'une joie…elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il était beau. Non, cette histoire de princesse ne pouvait être vrai…elle n'avait pas assez dormi et puis toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait vécues depuis sa sortie de prison. Elle pensa alors que si Link croyait qu'elle était la princesse, le seigneur lui aussi allait le croire. Elle était vraiment en danger…

- Je dois partir, dit-elle en se levant, très loin d'ici…

- Attendez, coupa Link. C'est la nuit. Vous pourriez vous diriger droit sur le château sans vous en rendre compte. Reposez-vous, demain vous serez plus…lucide.

Songer au fait de se retrouver devant le seigneur à cause de son sens de l'orientation quasi absent donna raison à la requête du jeune homme. Elle avait depuis un bon bout de temps les paupières lourdes. Elle s'allongea près de Link et ils ne dirent plus un mot.

Le doux chant des oiseaux se fit lentement entendre dans la forêt. Kylia se redressa doucement et regarda autour d'elle. Les braises rougeoyantes d'un feu maintenant éteint répandaient encore une faible chaleur à ses pieds. Tout près, un petit ruisseau où coulait une eau d'un bleu clair, nourrissait de petits buissons et d'innombrables fleurs aux pétales à peine ouvertes en ce début de journée.

Un bruit de respiration attira son attention sur le général étendu en face d'elle. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, surtout couché comme il était sur le ventre, le visage dans le sable et ses mèches rebelles cachant sa figure. Elle songea à l'histoire qu'il lui avait conté la veille, il y a à peine quelques heures. Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'il lui avait révélé…

Une princesse ? Non encore pire, pensa-t-elle, la princesse Zelda ! Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Non c'était impossible…si vraiment c'était le cas, pourquoi était-elle dans cette prison depuis si longtemps ? Il s'était passé quelque chose que même Link ne semblait pas savoir. Et puis tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas se fier à l'avis d'un seul homme. Elle avait seulement la ressemblance physique avec cette Zelda, le reste elle l'avait oublié. Elle aurait pu être n'importe qui !

Non, ce n'était pas elle, dit-elle pour se convaincre. Elle s'appelait Kylia maintenant, même si ce nom était tout récent et provenait d'un enfant. Qu'il s'en trouve une autre princesse, pensa-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme remué légèrement. Elle se leva, secoua ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière et se dirigea vers le petit cours d'eau. Elle prit son petit plat à la taille pour le remplir du liquide et en but le contenu. Après s'être rassasiée à plusieurs reprises, elle se retourna vers le général qui remuait toujours. La jeune femme se rapprocha et devina qu'il devait faire un rêve, juste à voir ses yeux remués sous ses paupières. C'était plutôt marrant surtout lorsqu'il commença à marmonner des phrases n'ayant aucun sens. Soudain, tout s'arrêta et elle vit l'homme ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- C'est déjà le matin…, grogna t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le ruisseau où il trempa son visage à plusieurs reprises dans l'eau fraîche. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda ;

- Vous avez faim ?

Si elle avait faim ? Bien sûre ! Juste se rappeler son dernier repas, cela lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Cependant, elle voulait « régler » ce problème de princesse, mettre les choses au clair avant.

- Pour ce qui est de la conversation d'hier, commença-t-elle, je crois que…eh bien, je pense que je ne suis pas la princesse. En fait, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas moi.

L'homme l'a regarda quelques instants et lui fit signe d'approcher. À sa taille, son gilet était retenu par une ceinture d'où pendait plusieurs petits objets. Il agrippa un des sacs et en sortit une feuille jaunie qu'il lui tendit. Elle s'avança et prit la feuille qu'il lui offrait.

- Que croyez-vous que cela puisse être ? Demanda Link.

Kylia regarda la feuille qui avait du être pliée et dépliée à plusieurs reprises. Sur celle-ci on avait inscrit des noms de choses qui avait l'air pour la jeune femme comme une liste d'ingrédients. Même si la plus part des mots ne voulait rien dire pour elle…Elle remarquait aussi l'écriture fine quoique saccadé à quelques endroits, comme si la personne s'était dépêcher à noter ces mots.

- On dirait une liste…d'une recette peut-être, répondit Kylia. Sinon, j'en n'ai aucune idée, je n'ai jamais vu…

Elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme en face d'elle l'observait avec le visage d'une personne ayant gagné un gros pari.

- Pourquoi vous…

- Regarde à l'en dos de la feuille, coupa Link.

Retournant la feuille, elle vit qu'une phrase avait été écrite tout aussi rapidement. « Montres là moi et je saurai ce que c'est. » Relevant les yeux vers l'homme, celui-ci dit :

- C'est la feuille qu'il y avait sur la table, celle que j'ai trouvée dans la chambre de la princesse lors de l'arrivée des troupes ennemies.

« Montre là moi et je saurai ce que c'est. » Elle avait juste répondu que c'était peut-être une recette, ça pouvait être bien d'autres choses ! Elle leva les yeux vers Link.

- Attend, commença-t-elle désespéré, je ne peux pas…je m'en souviendrais ! Cette feuille, j'ai dis n'importe quoi…

Elle était troublée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Même s'il y avait une toute petite chance qu'elle soit la princesse de ce royaume, que pouvait-elle faire ? Le peuple n'accepterait pas une jeune femme à la mémoire totalement effacé comme princesse ! Et puis pourquoi pensait-elle à ce peuple ! C'était elle maintenant qui courait le plus de danger, elle que ce seigneur rechercherait…pour quelles raisons au fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ce seigneur à la princesse ? Demanda Kylia.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Link après quelques instants. Peu importe ce que c'est, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait eut, car rien n'a changé depuis qu'il s'est installé au château.

Ce seigneur n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait donc, elle était encore plus en danger. La solution, pensa-t-elle, c'est la fuite. Elle devait partir très loin d'ici et souhaiter être oubliée. Sentant dans l'une de ses poches de son pantalon son petit canif et ses pierres à feu, elle se retourna vers une direction au hasard et s'engagea vers celle-ci.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Link.

- Je m'en vais ! Répondit Kylia en devinant la surprise du jeune homme qui ne la vouvoyait plus.

- Arrête voyons ! Tu ne sais même pas vers où tu te diriges ! Continua Link en la rejoignant.

- Peu importe, tant que c'est loin de ce royaume !

- Mais c'est ton royaume ! Cria Link en l'agrippant pour qu'elle s'arrête.

En le regardant dans les yeux, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre pour sa défense. Elle ne voulait pas, c'est tout. Elle repensait à ce que l'homme, le sage du campement, lui avait montré, ce rêve où une personne lui avait brûlé l'épaule. C'était ça qui l'attendait si elle restait…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais à quoi pourrais-je bien servir ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien, dit Kylia d'un air las.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et lui répondit :

- Pourquoi crois-tu avoir laisser cette liste bien à la vue dans ta chambre au château ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il lui expliqua.

- C'est sûrement la potion pour te redonner ta mémoire !

Elle le trouvait optimiste. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Ce n'était qu'une liste, il n'y avait aucune instruction !

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver ces ingrédients, ensuite tu retrouves ta mémoire et puis nous sauverons Hyrule ! Continua Link.

Beaucoup trop optimiste.

- Alors, nous allons manger et ensuite nous commencerons par chercher l'eau de la source Hylia. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une source, mais au moins je sais où est le lac…

Son avis alors ? Oh, et puis qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, elle, elle partirait de son côté.

- Donc, bonne chance dans votre…aventure, dit Kylia d'un ton froid.

- C'est la tienne aussi, dit Link.

- Non, je vous la laisse, vous boirez la potion à ma santé, répondit-elle en se dégageant du bras du jeune homme.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Continua celui-ci d'un ton légèrement irrité.

Elle ne répondit pas à cette remarque et s'éloigna en essayant de ne pas courir, même si le ton de la voix du jeune homme commençait à l'énerver. Cependant, au son de l'épée se retirant du fourreau, elle ne put retenir ses jambes qui partirent dans une course effrénée. Pas longtemps, car à son grand désarroi, le général la rejoignit et l'arrêta en dirigeant la lame effilée de son épée juste sous son nez. En se demandant, s'il allait la torturer ou pire, elle le vit retirer une ficelle d'un bleu clair d'un de ses petits sacs.

- Corde créée par les zoras. Il est impossible de la couper, dit-il en tentant de la trancher avec son épée. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas vraiment apte à me suivre dans cette quête.

Il avait recommencé à utiliser le vous, ce n'est pas bon signe, se dit la jeune femme. Il commençait à s'approcher avec la corde et elle devina ce qu'il voulut faire. Faisant un pas sur le côté, il l'agrippa par les deux bras et l'appuya sur un arbre. Il entreprit de lier ses mains et lorsque cela fut fait, il la retourna.

- Bon, disons que cela fera l'affaire, au moins le temps que vous récupériez votre tête.

Elle ne put que lui jeter un regard courroucé.

**12** - L'eau de source Hylia (Partie 1)

Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'ils marchaient dans cette stupide forêt. Avec les mains liées dans le dos, déplacer une branche devenait tout un exploit, se rattraper lorsque son pied se prenait dans une racine…carrément irréalisable. Elle devait s'avouer que son guide essayait de lui simplifier la tâche, mais le fait qu'elle ait décidé de rester muette pour montrer son désaccord quant à le suivre jusqu'à ce foutu lac…n'avait pas amélioré les choses.

La forêt qu'il traversait était immense. Les arbres semblaient s'étendrent jusqu'au ciel et aucune fleur ne jonchait le sol. Le soleil semblait incapable de transpercer les branches de cette immense variété de végétaux. Le plus étrange, c'était ces petites lucioles flottant tout autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas des fées, seulement de petites lumières descendant tout doucement d'une branche et tourbillonnant jusqu'au sol. Ce lieu dégageait une ambiance de paix, de sérénité. En fin de compte, cette forêt n'était pas si mal…

- Attention !

Elle sentit son pied se coincé dans une racine, ce qui eut pour résultat de se retrouver nez à nez avec le sol…encore. La forêt ne resta pas longtemps apprécier…

- À cette vitesse, nous n'arriverons jamais au lac, dit Link.

À cette allure, elle aurait le temps de maudire cette forêt une bonne centaine de fois, pensa la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas un peu ? Demanda Link. Il y a bien deux ans que tu es portée disparue ! Il doit bien s'être passé quelque chose !

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas répliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses deux dernières années ? Oh, pas mal juste de la prison !

- Tu es sûre de ne rien te souvenir ? Demanda Link. Je ne suis même pas certain que la source est bien au lac Hylia…et puis les autres ingrédients…il va falloir s'informer, et ça pourrait attirer l'attention.

Kylia se rendit compte qu'il pensait tout haut. C'était une manière de se faire remarquer ça aussi. La source d'Hylia…pensa-t-elle soudain. Hylia, c'était le lac. Donc la rivière débutait au lac, ce qui voulait dire que la source, c'est le lac. Et si c'était le contraire ? Que la rivière finissait dans le lac ? La source, par logique se situe au début non ? À moins qu'il y ait plusieurs cours d'eau se jetant dans ce lac… mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle s'imagina traverser cette forêt les mains liées dans le dos à plusieurs reprises. Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, semblant réfléchir à une solution introuvable. Il sembla la remarquer car il leva les yeux vers elle et demanda ;

- Une réponse ? Un commentaire ? Pour apporter de l'aide à cette petite quête.

Elle avait envie de lui dire sa théorie quant à la source d'Hylia, cependant, si elle parlait, cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait cette quête. Dis-lui ! Dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Sinon on en a pour des siècles à trouver ces ingrédients ! De toute façon, il t'oblige à le suivre ! Dis-la ta théorie !

- Eee…dit la jeune femme en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Ce lac Hylia, est-ce bien la source ?

Regard interrogateur venant de Link.

- En fait, je veux dire que…un exemple, si une rivière coule et fini dans un lac, cela veut dire que la source se situerait au début de la rivière…sinon dans le cas contraire, la rivière débute au lac et fini sa course ailleurs, cela veut dire que le lac est la source.

Nouveau regard de la part de l'homme en face d'elle. Indescriptible cette fois…

- Je ne connais pas ce lac…termina Kylia. C'était juste mon avis…

- Toujours se fier à l'avis de la personne possédant la triforce de la sagesse en premier lieu, répondit Link. Et puis si ta théorie est exacte, nous n'allons pas dans la bonne direction. Dans ce cas si, c'est la rivière qui se jette dans le lac et non le contraire, donc il faut aller au domaine des Zoras, là où la rivière débute.

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête et Kylia songea qu'elle devait être belle à voir. Ses nombreuses chutes l'avaient quelque peu salies.

- Si je te détachais, nous aurions beaucoup plus de chances d'arriver à ce domaine avant la tombée de la nuit, dit Link. Seulement, je dois compter sur ta participation…

Elle se retourna vivement dos à lui et présenta ses mains liées. D'accord ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle la ferait cette quête, goûterait à cette supposée potion sensée lui redonné la mémoire. Ensuite, elle irait prendre des vacances très loin…

Sentant l'homme lui retirer la corde, elle prit soin d'enlever le plus possible de saleté de ses vêtements et de sa figure. Il lui tendit ensuite une grosse galette à l'odeur sucrée et s'en gardant une pour lui, s'engagea dans la forêt dans l'autre sens. Elle aurait bien aimé s'asseoir un peu en goûtant à cette gourmandise, mais le général en avait décidé autrement.

Ils marchèrent encore cinq autres heures et se fut avec un enthousiasme peu caché de la part de Kylia qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Au loin le son d'une chute d'eau atténuait les bruits du boisé et l'on percevait mieux les rayons du soleil, la forêt s'étant dégagée pour laisser place à de plus petits arbres et à une panoplie de fleurs.

- Il nous reste quelques heures avant le couché du soleil, dit Link. Reposons-nous quelques minutes et ensuite poursuivons notre chemin. Je crois que dans deux ou trois heures nous serons arrivés.

Quelques minutes de repos seulement ? De plus, il n'avait pas l'air de sortir quoique ce soit à manger de ses nombreux sacs attachés à sa taille ! Pensa Kylia. Sans qu'elle ne put le cacher, son ventre émit une drôle de protestation signifiant clairement son état de famine.

- Je n'ai plus rien, répondit Link à cet appel de l'estomac de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps à chasser, nous demanderons des provisions au zoras.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur le sol en s'appuyant sur un arbre. Dans cette position, ses yeux commencèrent rapidement à se faire lourd. Le bruit de la rivière au loin étourdissait ses sens et un étrange son s'insinua dans sa tête. Un cliquetis de métal…à une fréquence régulière. Plusieurs clics, un à la suite de l'autre à la même vitesse. Ce n'était pas un son agressant, ni trop fort, ni trop rapide. Comme si l'on suivait une horloge…

- Ne t'endors pas ! Dit une voix d'homme tout près d'elle. Nous allons repartir !

Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement en sursautant. Link lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever. Prenant celle-ci, elle se retrouva debout en un instant, de même que la douleur dans ses jambes revinrent à l'assaut. Elle suivit d'un pas mal assuré l'homme qui avait déjà emprunté un sentier très peu visible.

Après trois heures de marche…

- Nous arrivons ! Cria Link en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à monter une butte particulièrement raide.

Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de ne plus être capable de se relever, elle se serait prosterner devant lui pour avoir dit cette phrase. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient partis, le bruit de la chute n'avait cessé d'augmenter, jusqu'en devenir un bruit assourdissant, presque intolérable. Une bruine ne cessait de tomber sur eux et la température fraîche du soir les encourageait à trouver un abri chaud où se reposer. Après avoir fait un virage à gauche sur le sentier, l'énorme chute d'eau en question apparue devant les deux jeunes gens. Plusieurs chemins montants menant vers le centre de la chute se croisaient, cependant Link la guida facilement sur l'un d'eux. À peine quelques minutes écoulées, ils se retrouvèrent debout face à la chute à plusieurs mètres de la rivière située en dessous d'eux. Et ce, pour la plus grande incompréhension de Kylia. L'homme sortit d'un de ses sacs un magnifique ocarina aux teintes de bleu et entama un joli chant. Lorsqu'il fut terminer, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et soudain la chute parue moins bruyante, moins puissante.

- Tu dois sauter dans cette ouverture, dit Link en pointant l'eau en face d'elle.

Regardant dans la direction, Kylia vit bel et bien une ouverture taillée dans la pierre, qui était invisible jusqu'à maintenant. Vraiment étrange…Elle sentit que l'homme la poussait doucement. Elle regarda en bas et vit l'eau faire des remous et s'écouler rapidement dans la rivière. Elle n'était plus trop sûre de vouloir sauter maintenant.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Link le sourire en coin.

Si elle a peur…non voyons, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu…d'accord, un petit élan et elle saute. Elle recula et ordonna à ses jambes de sauter. Elle réussit facilement, le côté positif, cependant lorsqu'elle traversa la chute, l'eau froide de la rivière la transperça jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Elle atterrit rapidement sur un sol dur et humide d'une immense grotte. En face d'elle, un chemin se divisait en deux, l'un montait, l'autre descendait. Et à sa gauche un immense étang emplit d'une eau bleu clair où une longue chute commençant au plafond de la grotte finissait doucement dans le bassin qui brillait à la lueur des torches allumées un peu partout. Elle entendit soudain Link atterrir près d'elle.

- Bienvenue dans le domaine des Zoras, lui dit-il.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici encore une autre suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**13** – Partie 2

Un représentant de la race des zoras était immédiatement apparu après leurs arrivés. Il les avait guidés vers une chambre où Kylia resta seule. Link était, pensait-elle, allé rencontrer le roi des zoras. Une chose qu'elle avait remarqué, il l'avait présenté en tant qu'hylienne avec son nom Kylia. Il n'avait prononcé aucun supposé lien avec la famille royale et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était circulaire, taillée grossièrement dans la pierre brute de la grotte. Un lit central prenait la quasi-totalité de l'espace de la chambre. En face de l'énorme lit, une cavité avait été creusée où un petit feu brûlait, ce qui rendait la pièce plus chaleureuse et beaucoup moins humide. Elle s'assit sur le lit, mais voyant ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroit où s'appuyer le dos, elle se coucha sur le ventre et croisant ses bras sous son menton, fixa le feu. En espérant que Link apporterait de la nourriture, pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, la fatigue accumulée durant toute la journée revint à la charge et elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence d'une petite lueur tournant autour d'elle.

_Tout était noir. On lui avait bandé les yeux avec un linge qui, elle le sentait, faisait le tour de sa tête. Elle était assise, depuis une éternité, sur le sol froid et humide de terre. Son dos était appuyé sur un mur de la même constance que le sol. Ses bras, au-dessus de sa tête, étaient retenus par des chaînes lui encerclant les poignets et accrochées au mur. Les bruits de plusieurs pas se firent lentement entendre, étouffés légèrement par le son de flammes brûlant autour d'elle. À sa hauteur, les pas s'arrêtèrent et elle entendit clairement les respirations provenant des personnes nouvellement arrivées._

_- Alors petite enfant ? Demanda une voix._

_Il semblait attendre qu'elle réponde. Cette voix, elle commençait à la connaître. Toutefois, aucun visage, aucun nom n'apparaissait dans sa tête. Elle entendit un soupir las, poussé par l'une des personnes._

_- J'avoue que je suis très surpris, dit la même voix. Réussir à garder le silence aussi longtemps…bon, et bien dans ce cas, essayons un autre moyen…_

_Ce que dit la voix n'était pas destinée à elle car elle ne comprit rien par la suite. Un bruit de clé s'entrechoquant se fit entendre, suivit d'une porte de cellule s'ouvrant avec un son grinchant. Elle sentit un homme ou peut-être deux, s'approcher d'elle. Ils libérèrent ses poignets fatigués qui allèrent s'affaisser mollement sur ses genoux. En sentant qu'on la soulevait, la voix masculine dit ;_

_- Dix années dans une prison, vous aideront peut-être à être plus coopérative._

_Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait. Tout n'était que néant dans sa tête. Elle aurait fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il demandait. Une profonde détresse l'envahi, elle allait mourir…dix ans…elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi…_

Elle sentit qu'on la secouait légèrement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit une assiette remplit de victuailles justes devant elle, dont l'odeur envoûtait déjà ses narines.

- Gracieuseté de sa majesté, dit un homme juste à côté d'elle.

Se retournant, elle reconnut Link, qui avait déjà entamé son assiette dans ses mains. Elle s'assit et entreprit de dévorer la sienne. Il n'y avait aucune viande, plutôt des céréales du pain et quelques fruits.

- J'ai demandé au roi des indications pour la source, dit Link entre deux bouchées. Il ne connaissait pas d'endroit ou de cours d'eau se nommant « source d'Hylia », mais il m'a dit qu'un ruisseau coulait dans l'étang à la sortie de la grotte plus haut. Donc demain, nous irons voir ce petit ruisseau…

Kylia remarqua une petite lueur sortant du dos de Link, et se promenant dans toute la pièce.

- Elle est revenue, dit Link en pointant la petite fée cyan. Je l'avais envoyée s'assurer que le village allait bien. Miko a vraiment été déçu que tu partes sans explication…

Sentant le regard de l'homme sur elle, Kylia préféra contempler le contenu de son assiette. Elle se sentait mal d'être partie sans avoir dit au revoir à Miko. Elle l'aime bien ce petit garçon.

- Tu choisis quel côté du lit pour dormir ? Demanda Link.

- N'importe quel, répondit Kylia en se disant qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre étant donné qu'elle avait un lit cette nuit.

- Tu acceptes que je dorme à côté de toi ? Dit le jeune homme d'un air vraiment surpris.

- Si vous ne venez pas de mon côté, non cela ne me dérange pas, répondit la jeune femme en se demandant pourquoi il était si étonné.

Elle vit le visage du jeune homme virer légèrement au rouge.

- En fait, à l'époque où tu étais la princesse, jamais…au grand jamais, insista Link, j'aurais eu le droit d'aller dans ta chambre. Sauf si tu m'appelais à cet endroit, ce qui arrivait très rarement. Si quelqu'un nous avait trouvé dans la même pièce la nuit au château…le roi m'aurait sévèrement puni. Une punition du genre « Nettoie toutes les briques du château, et quand tu auras fini, recommence ! », Dit Link d'une voix grave.

Kylia ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il ait fait allusion qu'elle était la princesse, mais juste l'imaginer à nettoyer un immense château…

- Je ne suis pas la princesse, donc vous êtes autorisé pour cette fois.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, dit Link.

C'était vrai qu'il la tutoyait depuis un moment déjà, songea Kylia. Elle regarda le jeune homme. Il prit soin de séparer les draps, un pour chacun d'eux, et s'étendit de son côté. Kylia, enfin rassasiée, pouvait dormir de nouveau. Cependant, le sommeil ne semblait pas venir. En regardant le plafond de pierre, où les lueurs du feu dansaient d'un rythme irrégulier, elle pensa à son ancienne prison. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son passé, elle avait seulement des impressions. Comme ces rêves qu'elle faisait de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, elle ne savait même pas si c'était de simple rêve ou des évènements qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Et maintenant cet homme qui semblait croire qu'elle était la princesse de ce royaume. Ils n'avaient qu'à trouver les ingrédients, faire la recette et ensuite la boire…ou la manger et puis…Elle se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de s'encourager à trouver cette potion et puis prouver à ce général qu'elle n'était pas cette Zelda. Et si elle n'était vraiment pas la princesse, que ferait-il ?

- Link, dit Kylia en sentant bouger l'homme à côté d'elle, si je ne suis pas la princesse, que vas-tu faire ?

Elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas comprit, mais quelques instants plus tard il répondit d'une voix endormie :

- Tu es la princesse.

Elle commença à lentement croire, que si jamais elle n'était pas la femme qu'il pensait, il serait d'une certaine manière…perdu.

**14** - Partie 3

Elle était tellement bien sur ce lit moelleux et chaud. Au loin, le son d'une chute se faisait entendre et elle sentait l'air frais de la petite chambre. Le feu s'était sûrement éteint, se dit-elle. Le jour ne devait pas tarder, elle entendait quelques sons de pas se promener tout autour. La respiration régulière de l'homme à côté d'elle lui assura qu'il était bel et bien endormi et elle décida de se lever pour explorer l'endroit. Elle se redressa lentement et sortant du lit se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda une voix aiguë.

Kylia sentit son cœur faire trois tours dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna vivement et vit la petite fée tout près d'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son nom…

- Je vais faire un petit tour, répondit la jeune femme.

- Je viens avec toi ! Dit la petite lueur d'une voix encore plus haute. Link dort toujours très longtemps, je ne suis même plus capable de le réveiller !

Kylia eut un léger rire et emprunta le couloir derrière la porte. Après un virage à gauche, elles débouchèrent dans un passage beaucoup plus large qui menait à l'étang et à la chute à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il fallait constamment surveiller le sol où l'on posait ses pieds, car à certains endroits, de l'eau coulait sur le plancher. C'est avec un certain déplaisir que Kylia sentit ses chausses rapidement se mouillées.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, dit la petite fée tournant autour d'elle. Tantôt, il faudra peut-être traverser l'étang à la nage.

- Celui-là ? Demanda Kylia en pointant le cours d'eau devant elle.

- Non, répondit l'interpellée, celui à l'extérieur. Veux-tu que je te le montre ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse et la petite fée la guida dans le couloir. Elles passèrent par une grande ouverture où deux flambeaux brûlaient de chaque côté. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un endroit où le sol était surélevé. Complètement au fond en face, une partie encore plus haute servait de siège. L'eau coulait de cet endroit qui était en fait une grande ouverture. C'est là que la guida la petite fée. Elles sortirent rapidement de la grotte et une vue d'un grand étang entouré de montagne lui coupa le souffle. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle sentait que cet endroit était un lieu particulier. En face d'elle, un quai en pierre où avait été posé des pilastres aux dessins symétriques reposait sur le bord de l'étang. En se dirigeant vers ce quai, où un zoras semblait méditer, Kylia se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à ses pieds pour sécher. Il y avait toujours un peu d'eau sur le sol, et maintenant à l'extérieur, le liquide atteignait ses chevilles.

- Tiens bonjour Navi, dit la zoras d'une voix douce. Et vous êtes…Kylia n'est-ce pas ?

Kylia répondit par l'affirmative et observa cette zoras, légèrement différente des autres probablement parce que c'était une femme.

- Je me présente, continua celle-ci, je suis Ruto, princesse des zoras.

Kylia fit un petit sourire mais ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle resta silencieuse et contempla la vue devant le quai.

- Alors, j'ai su que vous et Link alliez vous marier ? Demanda la princesse.

Kylia déglutit de travers. Elle avait manqué un bout de l'histoire ou quoi ? Heureusement pour elle, Link arrivait vers eux en courant.

- Je parlais justement de vous, continua Ruto en s'adressant surtout à Link. Quand prévoyez-vous votre mariage déjà ?

Elle vit le jeune homme mal à l'aise se retourner vers elle pour ensuite regarder Ruto.

- Nous prévoyons cela…commença Link.

Kylia observa les deux êtres. Link semblait chercher une échappatoire tandis que la princesse le regardait avec un de ces airs hautains. Elle semblait attendre avec contrariété une réponse. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre se passait entre eux et elle décida de venir au secours de l'homme. Elle pourrait ensuite lui demander pourquoi il avait inventé une telle histoire.

- À la prochaine éclipse solaire, inventa Kylia. Nous nous rendons chez ma mère pour rendre cela…officiel…et fêter l'évènement.

Elle ne réussit pas à convaincre totalement la femme poisson mais celle-ci répondit tout de même :

- Bon, je vais retourner à mes préoccupations dans ce cas-ci. Bonne chance dans votre vie, dit-elle d'un ton trop brusque.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air contente, dit Kylia en voyant disparaître Ruto dans la grotte.

- C'est parce qu'elle est fiancée à Link, expliqua Navi en tournant autour de la jeune femme. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait accepté de se faire remplacer par une simple hylienne.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que nous allions nous marier alors ? Demanda Kylia au jeune homme qui semblait muet.

- Et bien, commença Link, ils auraient trouvé suspect que je voyage avec une femme et je ne voulais pas attirer les soupçons. J'ai dit la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit…

- Tu aurais pu m'en glisser un mot non ? Le but de cette quête, c'était seulement de trouver ces ingrédients et faire cette potion ! Je ne commencerai pas à faire la jeune femme amoureuse !

- Je ne te demande pas ça ! Répondit Link d'un ton brusque. Ce que je veux, c'est retarder le moment où tout le monde saura que c'est toi la princesse, si possible au moins jusqu'à temps que tu t'en souviennes !

D'accord, c'était logique, pensa Kylia en faisant la moue. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'il avait tord et préféra garder le silence. Le jeune homme, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répliquer, lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils débarquèrent du quai et firent le tour de l'étang en marchant là où l'eau semblait moins profonde.

- En fait, quand a lieu la prochaine éclipse solaire ? Demanda Link.

- Si le ciel est dégagé, cela devrait être dans deux siècles environ, répondit Kylia d'un ton bourru.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur une plage entourée de montagne brunâtre. Plusieurs arbres morts rendaient l'endroit sinistre et Kylia fut contente de passer près d'une énorme grotte sans y pénétrer. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans un sentier inondé pendant une heure ou deux. Finalement, lorsque la femme crut avoir fait le tour de l'étang, ils trouvèrent un petit ruisseau se jetant dans le cours d'eau. Celui-ci sortait d'une petite cavité d'à peine un mètre de diamètre qui semblait se prolonger très loin à l'intérieur de la montagne. En voyant l'homme s'accroupir sur le sol et s'avancer à quatre pattes dans la petite grotte, elle se demanda s'il voulait réellement entrer à l'intérieur.

- L'ouverture ne semble pas rétrécir, on va essayer de faire un bout, dit Link.

- Je n'entre pas la-dedans, dit Kylia d'un ton sans réplique.

L'homme se redressa lentement sur ses jambes et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Kylia ne réussit pas à soutenir ce regard et préféra contempler le mur de pierre derrière l'homme.

- Bon et bien, vous prenez les devants ou je vous attache derrière ? Dit-il en sortant la petite corde bleue de fabrication zora.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, marmonna la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la minuscule cavité. Elle s'accroupit et entra à quatre pattes dans cette grotte. L'eau qui ruisselait et qui trempait ses jambes était fraîche, presque froide. Elle entendit l'homme la suivre derrière et fixant le petit point lumineux au loin, elle se força à avancer d'un rythme constant. Ce qui n'était pas très facile, car les cailloux blessaient un peu ses genoux à chaque mouvement et sa tête heurtait quelque fois le plafond noir et humide de la caverne. Cependant, elle gardait en vue ce petit point de lumière au loin en se convainquant qu'il se rapprochait. Elle se mit à penser à un bon poulet grillé sur le feu et songea qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné. Étrange son ventre n'avait émis aucune protestation. Ses mains par contre, glissait sur le sol mouillé et accrochaient de petites roches qui ne manquaient pas de l'égratigner. Elle espérait que la source d'Hylia était bien dans cette direction... Elle se perdit lentement dans ses pensées quand une voix la fit sursauter.

- Nous arrivons ! Cria la petite fée qui réussissait à se faufiler à coté d'elle et à éclairer les parois rocheuses.

Kylia remarqua qu'elle avait raison, le point au loin était devenu un cercle et grossissait à vue d'œil. La joie de sortir de ce trou lui donna l'énergie nécessaire pour accélérer et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un soleil timide propageait ses rayons sur la sortie de la cavité. Elle sortit du trou et se leva lentement, ses jambes semblant avoir de la difficulté à se tenir droite comme à leurs habitudes. Se massant les genoux de ses mains, elle fut rejoint par Link et ils contemplèrent l'endroit. C'était une grotte à ciel ouvert. Kylia pensa à un sanctuaire taillé dans la pierre même de la montagne. La place avait l'air circulaire quoiqu'un peu irrégulière et d'environ trente mètres de diamètre tout au plus. Tout autour, de la végétation poussait, petits feuillus surtout et quelques fleurs rendait le lieu moins dépouillé. De la mousse grimpait sur la pierre et le sol était recouvert d'herbe verte et fraîche. Au centre, un bassin naturel s'était formé et à son milieu, de l'eau s'en échappait, comme poussé de l'intérieur de la terre. L'eau montait quelques décimètres à peine vers le ciel pour ensuite retombé dans le petit bassin dans un bruit ressemblant au son de plusieurs clochettes. Le jeune homme à côté se dirigeait vers une pierre à côté du petit bassin.

- Ici gît la reine Hylia, dit le jeune homme en se penchant vers la roche. Le peuple Zora lui donna cette source pour tombeau pour la remercier de les avoir guidés jusqu'à ce royaume de paix et de prospérité qu'est Hyrule.

- Son tombeau ? Dit Kylia avec un nouveau regard méfiant vers la source.

- Je crois, dit Link. Je n'avais jamais entendu de légende sur les zoras…

Kylia vit l'homme lentement faire le tour de la source et s'agenouiller sur le sol. Il sortit une bouteille vide de l'un de ses sacs et la remplit complètement avec l'eau. Après s'être désaltéré, il referma la bouteille pleine du liquide bleu clair. Il se releva et sortit une feuille d'une de ses poches.

- Un de fait, dit-il, plus que cinq à trouver. Alors, nous y allons pour les champignons de lune ou encore l'essence du cactus doré…

- Tu es sûre que c'était la source d'Hylia ? Demanda Kylia en lui coupant la parole.

- Pas à cent pour cent, mais tu en connais beaucoup toi d'Hylia ayant pour tombeau une source d'eau ? Répliqua Link. Fait confiance au destin un peu…

Elle eut un soupir las. Au moins, s'encouragea Kylia, si tous les ingrédients se trouvaient aussi facilement, l'aventure ne serait pas trop longue.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda Link en pointant la grotte.

Après réflexion, ce n'était pas si facile de chercher ces éléments, se dit la jeune femme. Elle regarda le petit trou par lequel ils étaient venus et elle sentit de nouveau ses genoux trembler de douleur.

**15** – Les champignons de Lune

Après la trouvaille du premier ingrédient, les deux jeunes gens retournèrent au domaine des zoras. Toutefois, même si le peuple fut amical et leur donna avec gentillesse des provisions pour la route, ils ne s'attardèrent que très peu de temps. Link prétexta qu'ils étaient pressés de retourner vers les campements pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ils traversèrent de nouveau la chute d'eau qui était la seule sortie du domaine et ils poursuivirent leur route, descendant rapidement la pente et suivant le courant de la rivière.

- Je connais une vieille dame, dit Link qui devançait légèrement la jeune femme, elle connaît plusieurs potions et la plus part des plantes et arbres de la forêt. Elle habite maintenant derrière le cimetière du village Kakarico. Avec de la chance, elle connaîtra un des ingrédients…

Il était vraiment optimiste cet homme, pensa Kylia. Cependant, il avait l'air très chanceux aussi, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Le soleil avait atteint son zénith et la température était idéale pour une grande marche. Une légère brise venant du nord apportait une fraîcheur à la chaude journée en court. Ils suivaient le cours de la rivière et la forêt semblait toujours être en pente douce. Ils purent donc avancer rapidement dans la végétation. Une pause fut prise pour manger rapidement, quelques heures avant le couché du soleil. Link était cependant très impatient de trouver ces ingrédients, et repartit immédiatement une fois le repas terminé. Kylia n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre de force, malgré la douleur grandissante à ses jambes. Néanmoins, lorsque la forêt fut assombrie par la disparition de l'astre solaire, Kylia réussit, après maintes protestations et menaces en tout genre, à enfin avoir sa nuit de repos.

Le lendemain le piaillement des oiseaux la réveillèrent. L'homme ne tarderait probablement pas à s'éveiller, et pour retarder cet instant, elle s'appliqua à faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle était endolorie de partout et songea qu'avec Miko, c'était elle qui choisissait la vitesse et les pauses. Un mouvement attira son attention vers le général qui se levait…déjà. Ils mangèrent et partirent immédiatement après.

- Nous sommes à quelques heures de marches à peine, dit Link. Peut-être trouverons-nous un autre ingrédient aujourd'hui ?

S'il pouvait les avoir immédiatement, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas, pensa Kylia. S'en était devenue une course contre le temps cette recherche…

Quelques heures plus tard…

- Il reste combien de temps ? Demanda la jeune femme essoufflée après avoir monté une colline particulière raide.

- Le temps que je t'ai dit tantôt moins trois minutes, répondit Link.

- Alors nous aurions le temps de prendre une pause ! Dit Kylia exaspérée. Tu as dit que sur la colline nous nous reposerions !

- Il nous reste à peine cinq kilomètres à parcourir ! Se défendit le jeune homme. Environ une heure et nous serons arrivés. Ensuite, nous prendrons une pause.

Une petite heure ! Pensa Kylia. Et après, combien de kilomètres restera-t-il à franchir ? Toutefois, Link eu raison car une soixantaine de minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une sombre petite clairière. Une vieille maison de pierre se situait à gauche de la trouée dont plusieurs jardins et rocailles faisaient le tour. La bâtisse dont la mousse recouvrait la majeure partie semblait inhabitée, mis à part une lueur tremblotante traversant la seule fenêtre de la façade. Le jeune homme se fit un chemin entre les jardins de plantes et alla cogner à la porte qui semblait instable sur ses gonds. En rejoignant Link sur les dalles de pierre de l'entrée, Kylia entendit un bruit de chaudrons et de liquides bouillonnants. À l'intérieur, quelque-un s'approcha de la porte en marmonnant, ce qui semblait être, des jurons et ouvrit l'ouverture d'un geste sec.

- Quoi ? Demanda la vieille dame devant les nouveaux arrivants.

- Bonjour, dit Link qui ne sembla pas outré de la politesse inexistante chez la nouvelle apparition. Nous cherchons quelques ingrédients pour faire une potion guérissant les maux de reins chez ma sœur.

En disant cela, il pointa Kylia d'un geste de bras et continua lui montrant la feuille où les ingrédients étaient inscrits.

- Est-ce que l'un d'eux vous dirait quelque chose par hasard ? Continua Link d'un ton étrangement aguichant.

Kylia vit la vieillarde aux cheveux gris ébouriffés regarder la feuille avec un œil démesurément plus grand que l'autre.

- Oh, champignon de lune, marmonna celle-ci. C'est intéressant, j'en ai justement de besoin.

Link se tourna vers Kylia avec un regard d'espoir.

- Bien Link, tu m'as aidé dans le passé, donc je vais te rendre la mèche maintenant, dit la dame âgée en esquissant un semblant de sourire. Commençons par les champignons de lune. Cette sorte est partout, cependant, il faut les cueillir la nuit lorsqu'il y a une lune. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas reconnaissables pour un humain normal. Ils ressemblent trop aux autres champignons et l'on se confond. Donc pour les trouver, il faut un flair très développé.

Link se retourna vers Kylia avec un air d'incompréhension. Kylia regarda la vieille dame et se demandait où celle-ci voulait en venir…

- Heureusement pour toi jeune homme, continua la vieillarde, j'ai une potion pour augmenter la puissance de ton odorat. Je te la donnerai volontiers, à une condition, que tu me ramènes une dizaine de ses champignons.

- Oui bien sûr ! Dit Link.

Kylia vit l'aïeul entrer dans la cabane et en ressortir avec une petite fiole emplit d'un liquide mauve épais ainsi qu'un petit mouchoir.

- Prends ceci ce soir, lorsque la lune sera levée, dit la vieille dame. Quand tu la boiras, souviens-toi que ton but est de trouver les champignons, et ta sœur, elle, devra me les ramener. La potion ne dure qu'une heure, alors ne perdez pas de temps. Et ça, continua l'aïeul en tendant le mouchoir, c'est l'odeur du champignon que tu dois trouver.

La vieille dame donna les deux objets et claqua ensuite la porte au nez des deux jeunes. Après avoir rangé la feuille jaunie des ingrédients dans une de ses poches, Link regarda la potion.

- Je vais avoir du flair avec cela ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kylia. Moi, je ne lui ferais pas confiance…

- Nous n'avons rien à perdre de toute façon, continua le jeune blond. De plus, je suis sûre qu'elle connaît d'autres ingrédients sur la liste. Elle attend seulement que nous lui ramenions ces champignons.

Il regarda le ciel et dit :

- Le soleil ne se couchera pas avant au moins cinq heures. Nous devrions peut-être…

- Manger ? Dormir, se reposer ? Ou bien se laver, coupa Kylia. Tu ne sais pas s'il y a une rivière pour ça ?

- Il y a une petite rivière, dit Link après avoir réfléchis. Je vais te montrer et j'irai chasser quelque chose en attendant.

Kylia eut de la difficulté à ne pas sauter de joie ! Quelque chose de frais à se mettre sous la dent ! Link guida Kylia à un petit cours d'eau où il se lavèrent séparément. Par la suite, ils préparèrent un repas et passèrent le reste du temps à se reposer. Dormir dans le cas de la jeune femme.

- Kylia réveilles-toi, dit Link en la secouant. C'est le soir…

- Hmmm, je suis réveillée, marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle se redressa lentement et s'étira paresseusement. Elle regarda alors le jeune homme sentir le petit mouchoir à plusieurs reprises, celui que la vieille dame lui avait donné. « Je ne sens rien » dit Link tout bas. Il avait déjà sorti la boisson et après avoir enlevé le bouchon l'avala d'un trait.

- Alors, ça fonctionne ? Demanda Kylia en voyant le jeune homme se gratter la tête.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je ne sens pas vraiment de différence, dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Cependant, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond sur ses deux jambes en voyant que les yeux de l'homme étaient devenus jaunes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'homme en voyant l'air apeuré de la femme.

- Tes yeux ! Ils ne sont pas normaux ! Répondit celle-ci.

Kylia vit soudain le jeune homme tombé à quatre pattes sur le sol en se tenant le bassin avec l'un de ses bras. Sa respiration forte et irrégulière prouvait qu'il devait souffrir.

- Link ! Dit Kylia en s'approchant lentement. Ça va ?

Brusquement, l'homme émit un grognement étrange qui provoqua un frisson chez la jeune femme. Elle vit ses bras et ses jambes raccourcir sous ses vêtements et son visage se couvrir de poils blancs et gris. Son nez sembla se rallonger et ses cheveux sur sa tête prirent une couleur variant du noir au gris et jusqu'à blanc. Cette transformation dura à peine trente secondes, mais à la fin, Kylia devina sous les vêtements trop amples ou trop serrés à certains endroits, un gros loup. Et celui-ci s'acharnait à se libérer du tissu qui l'immobilisait et l'empêchait de remuer comme bon lui semblait. Après quelques minutes et déchirage de vêtement, la créature se libéra et se promena tout autour. Semblant remarquer Kylia pour la première fois, il se dirigea droit vers elle.

- Bon chien…dit la jeune femme en voyant s'approcher le monstre qui, sur ces deux pattes devait être aussi grand qu'elle.

Celui-ci la renifla quelques instants et s'assit juste en avant d'elle, sa queue poilu fouettant le sol et l'air derrière lui. Il l'a regardait avec ses iris jaunes et semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Link, tu m'entends ? Demanda la jeune femme en se penchant légèrement vers l'animal.

Le loup pencha sa tête vers le côté en sortant sa langue, ce qui lui donna un air joueur et cocasse.

- Alors maintenant, il faut que tu trouves les champignons de lune, comme la vieille dame l'a expliqué, dit Kylia peu rassuré par cette créature. Utilise ton nouveau flair.

En voyant la tête de l'énorme loup pencher encore plus sur le côté, Kylia en déduit qu'il n'avait probablement rien compris.

- Link ! Cherches champignons ! Ordonna Kylia d'une voix forte.

Le loup en question tomba sur le côté, roulant dans l'herbe et semblant beaucoup s'amuser. Kylia regarda l'animal en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour qu'il comprenne sa tâche. Son regard tomba soudain sur le petit tissu de la vieille dame. D'après elle, il était sensé porté l'odeur de l'ingrédient rechercher. Elle alla le ramasser et s'approchant du loup, elle plaça le mouchoir sous son museau en disant haut et fort :

- Cherches !

L'interpellé se leva sur ses quatre pattes d'un air excité et après un petit aboiement aigu, entreprit de flairer les alentours. Il s'éloigna lentement de la jeune femme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre en s'engouffrant dans les bois à sa suite. Il l'amena profondément dans la forêt et plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, il s'arrêta dans un espace entouré de pierres recouvertes de mousses et où plusieurs plantes brillaient au clair de la lune. Kylia qui le suivait de près, l'observa sentir chaque petit tas de champignons et finalement s'arrêter devant l'un d'eux et couiner joyeusement en voyant le fruit de sa découverte. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'animal et découvrit de petites sphères aux dessus argentées. Kylia n'hésita pas et cueillit rapidement ses petites plantes en essayant d'en ramasser le plus possible.

- Va jouer plus loin ! Dit Kylia en sentant le loup lui mordiller les pieds.

Elle continua de cueillir les champignons quand un petit craquement juste à côté d'elle attira son attention. Tournant la tête vers le bruit, elle vit l'énorme bête s'approcher avec un bout de bois et le déposer tout près d'elle. Il s'assit en jappant tout doucement, sa queue fouettant l'air de gauche à droite.

- C'est pas vrai…murmura Kylia en prenant le bâton et le lançant au loin, ce qui provoqua une course effrénée chez l'animal.

Après avoir lancé le bout de bois quatre ou cinq fois, elle fut enfin prête à partir. Elle se leva en tenant les champignons dans le creux de ses bras. Par chance, le loup sembla comprendre qu'il fallait rentrer, car il prit les devants en empruntant le chemin en sens inverse. Kylia s'affairait à ne pas échapper les champignons tout en évitant les branches d'arbres, quand un hurlement sonore se fit entendre juste devant elle. Dans la noirceur, elle distingua le loup qui s'était mis à grogner et gratter le sol rageusement. En voyant l'animal se tortiller de douleur, elle comprit que l'heure s'était écoulée et que la potion n'avait plus d'effet. Elle songea aux connaissances de la vieille dame qui devaient être très grande pour avoir réussis, avec l'aide d'une simple potion, à faire une transformation aussi radicale. Il vit soudain les pattes de l'animal s'allonger, son nez raccourcir et…il n'avait plus de vêtements ! Pensa Kylia en distinguant un bras nu. Elle n'était plus trop loin de leur lieu de départ. Alors, elle contourna rapidement l'homme presque transformé et continua son chemin avec le but d'aller chercher ses vêtements. Arrivé à destination, elle déposa les champignons dans un coin et entreprit de réunir le linge de Link. Cependant, elle se rendit compte que le loup avait quelque peu laisser sa trace. Surtout en voyant des lambeaux de tissus tombés sur le sol alors qu'elle revenait vers Link. Arrivé à l'endroit où la mutation avait eu lieu, elle ne trouva personne.

- Kylia c'est toi ? Demanda une voix derrière elle, qu'elle reconnut comme celle du jeune homme.

- Oui, dit Kylia en se retournant et le cherchant du regard.

- Je me suis caché, continua l'homme, j'ai disons, un petit problème…

- J'ai tes vêtements, coupa Kylia.

- Ah…eee, lances-les ici, derrière le buisson.

Elle lança le tas de tissus et attendit que l'homme sorte de sa cachette.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Dit soudain Link. Mes vêtements sont presque tous en lambeaux !

- C'est toi qui les as déchirés, répondit Kylia.

- Moi ? Voyons, on dirait qu'un loup les a dévorés !

- C'est exactement ça ! Ricana la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, continua l'homme en sortant des buissons. Ma chemise n'est pas vraiment belle à voir.

Kylia avoua qu'il avait raison. Son gilet blanc était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et lui donnait l'allure d'avoir combattu une quelconque créature possédant plusieurs griffes.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Kylia. J'ai les champignons, allons les porter à la sorcière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Ah…ah bon ?

- Je les ai mis là-bas, répondit Kylia en se dirigeant vers l'endroit.

- Alors la potion a fonctionné ?

- Oui.

- Étrange, je ne me souviens de rien.

- Tu demanderas à la sorcière, répondit Kylia en ramassant les champignons qu'elle avait laissés sur le sol.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la demeure de la vieille dame, Kylia raconta un résumé de ce qui s'était déroulé au jeune homme. Sur le pavé, devant la maison, Link cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

- Alors, tu es bon chien comme ça ? Demanda la vieille dame un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Link ne répondit rien et Kylia donna les champignons en s'en gardant quelques-uns. Ils attendirent alors que l'aïeul place les plantes pour lui poser d'autres questions.

- Est-ce que vous connaîtriez d'autres ingrédients ? Demanda Link en sortant la liste.

- Un seul, répondit la vieille dame après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le papier. L'essence du cactus doré. C'est un végétal qui pousse dans le milieu des déserts, là où il y a des oasis. On le reconnaît à sa couleur lorsque le soleil commence à apparaître dans le ciel. Cependant, il est très rare et plutôt dur à trouver. Sinon, c'est tout, termina la dame.

Après s'être fait claquer la porte au nez de nouveau, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Le désert, c'est loin d'ici, et il n'y a pas de forêt pour se cacher, dit Link. À pied, pour l'atteindre, ça peut prendre des semaines, surtout si nous devons contourner la plaine par les bois.

- Tu veux vraiment aller dans le désert ? Continua Kylia.

- Oui et je crois qu'à cheval serait l'idéal. Nous devons retourner au campement pour prendre des provisions et de l'eau surtout. Épona sera assez forte pour nous accompagner…

- Qui est Épona ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Mon cheval…et si tout va bien, nous aurons atteint le désert dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, continua Link.

L'homme aux cheveux blond rangea les champignons restant dans un sac à sa ceinture ainsi que la liste des ingrédients. Il s'engagea ensuite dans les bois en marchant d'un bon train.

- Attend ! Cria Kylia. Nous ne nous reposons pas cette nuit ?

- Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi, répondit Link. De plus nous sommes tout près, autant profiter de la nuit pour passer inaperçu.

Plus que quatre éléments à trouver…s'encouragea Kylia, déçue de ne pouvoir faire de sieste.

**16** – L'essence du cactus doré (Partie 1)

Cela faisait une heure qu'il marchait dans cette forêt sombre. Se repérer dans cette masse obscure, elle en était incapable. Toutefois, Link la guidait aisément, comme s'il était né dans ces bois et en connaissait les moindres recoins.

- Nous arrivons, dit-il tout bas. Je vais demander à Doromar des provisions et mon cheval. Suis-moi.

Kylia le suivit dans la forêt qui se dégagea pour laisser place à une petite clairière. Quelques personnes autour d'un feu se levèrent à leur approche, une main sur le manche de leur épée. Link leva ses mains vers le ciel en s'approchant. Quand il fut assez près il dit :

- C'est moi Link. Est-ce que Doromar est ici ?

- Il vient d'aller se coucher, répondit un homme. Nous croyions tous que tu étais mort. Une chance que ta petite luciole est venue nous prévenir…

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu immédiatement ? Demanda un autre homme qui avait l'air plus jeune.

- J'ai des petites choses à régler et ensuite je pourrai revenir, répondit Link. Où est la hutte de Doromar ?

- Viens, je vais te guider, répondit le premier homme.

Kylia s'engagea derrière les deux hommes qui parlaient des nouvelles de guerre et des autres campements. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un abri de toile, assez grand pour loger quatre ou cinq personnes.

- Doromar, réveilles-toi, ordonna l'homme les accompagnant, Link veux te parler.

Il y eut du mouvement à l'intérieur et ce fut un Miko échevelé qui sortit de l'entrée le premier.

- Link ! Tu es revenu ! Cria celui-ci.

- Et je ne suis pas seul, continua le jeune homme, regarde à côté de moi.

- Kylia ! Cria t-il de nouveau en l'apercevant. Tu restes cette fois-ci ? J'ai appris plein de nouveau mouvement à l'épée et je pourrais te prêter mon lit ! Sauf que maintenant je dors dans la même maison que mes parents !

- Tiens, dit Doromar en sortant de l'abri, un revenant. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Ça va aller Kamor, dit Link à l'homme les ayant accompagné, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

L'homme en question sembla déçu de ne pas assister à la suite des évènements mais s'en alla sans rouspéter. Doromar entra à l'intérieur de l'abri suivit de Link et de Miko tirant Kylia par la manche. À l'intérieur, dans l'un des quatre coins, se trouvait un grand lit avec un plus petit. À l'opposé une petite table faisait office de lieu de rassemblement. Malon qui allumait une bougie, la plaça sur la table en saluant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, commença Link. Je viens chercher des provisions et Épona. Nous devons faire une longue route et ce, le plus vite possible.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

- Non.

- Tu sais que le seigneur a envoyé plusieurs de ces troupes depuis l'attaque de la prison, continua Doromar. Nous devons constamment être sur nos gardes. Et de plus, Hagard a disparu depuis que les soldats du seigneur ont attaqué l'ancien campement.

Kylia observa Link croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, signe d'intense réflexion.

- Il n'a pas dû s'en sortir, dit soudain Link. Je ne savais pas que l'armée répliquerait aussi vite.

- Personne ne le savait, coupa Malon. Nous avons tous été pris au dépourvu…

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je parte au plus vite, continua Link.

- C'est elle ? Demanda Doromar en pointant Kylia.

Link ne répondit pas à la question mais nomma une liste des choses qu'il aurait besoin pour leur chevauchée.

- Je ne sais pas où vous aller, dit Malon, mais cela a l'air loin. Viens Kylia, je vais te trouver des vêtements propres et plus résistants que ceux que tu possèdes présentement. Et pour toi aussi Link, on dirait que tu as combattu avec un loup. En même temps, je vais aller chercher Épona dans l'enclos.

Kylia suivit la mère de Miko dans le campement jusqu'à une autre bâtisse plus grande. En entrant dans celle-ci, la jeune femme comprit son utilité. Plusieurs cordes accrochées dans la pièce soutenaient des vêtements pour la plus part trempé ou bien humide. Malon s'avança vers une des cordes et agrippa un ensemble avec un mince foulard de couleur peau.

- D'après ce que Link a énuméré comme liste tantôt, vous semblez vous diriger vers le désert…insinua Malon.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Kylia se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle aurait dû attendre Link dans les bois, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu savais que Link était le premier chevalier de la princesse ? Demanda Malon.

Kylia hocha la tête en guise de réponse positive en se demanda où Malon voulait en venir.

- Il te regarde de la même manière qu'il regardait la princesse, continua Malon.

Maintenant, songea Kylia, tout le monde allait penser qu'elle était la princesse. Link avait raison, mieux valait qu'ils partent le plus vite possible.

- Il y a un temps où j'aurais aimé qu'il me porte ce regard, dit soudain la jeune mère.

- Quel regard ? Demanda Kylia en n'étant pas trop sûre de ce que Malon voulait insinuer.

- Tiens, répondit celle-ci en lui mettant la pile de vêtement frais dans les bras.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna vivement vers Kylia qui la suivait la tête pleine d'interrogation.

- Si jamais vous êtes la princesse, dit Malon tout bas, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Ce que le seigneur a fait à…enfin, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut faire quelque chose contre ce seigneur, c'est bien vous.

Kylia ne savait comment réagir à cette confession. Elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle était la princesse, car elle n'en savait rien. Cependant, le fait de savoir qu'il y avait des gens qui croyait en cette Zelda, l'encourageait à faire cette quête, au moins pour connaître la vérité sur son passé. Malon passa le rabat de la porte et se dirigea vers un enclos camouflé par quelques grands arbres. Elle siffla une petite mélodie et une jument apparu dans la noirceur de la nuit en hennissant tout doucement. Malon siffla de nouveau et l'animal sauta par-dessus la clôture.

- Viens, ordonna Malon à la jument. Un grand voyage t'attend.

Elle guida l'animal vers un endroit où plusieurs selles étaient accrochées et en prit une qu'elle posa sur le dos de la jument. Kylia qui regardait la scène, trouvait la mère de Miko experte en la matière, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Ensuite, ils retournèrent tous les trois vers la hutte où Doromar, Link et Miko finissaient d'empaqueter de gros sac de nourritures et surtout d'eau.

- C'est prêt ! Dit Miko.

Link s'empressa de tout charger sur le cheval après l'avoir chaleureusement salué. Quand tout fut solidement attaché, il enfourcha l'animal, aida Kylia à s'installer derrière lui.

- Ne dites rien aux autres, dit Link. Ou bien dites que je suis en lune de miel…

- Attends ! Je ne veux pas…dit Kylia juste avant que Link ordonne à la jument de partir.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le village et se retrouvèrent dans un sentier dégagé, entouré par les arbres. Au-dessus de leur tête, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et Kylia déduit qu'il devait être au alentour de minuit. Elle était assise entre Link et les provisions. De plus, elle sentait chaque mouvement du cheval. Elle devait se tenir étroitement sur la selle, car elle avait tendance à glisser et mettre son poids sur Link. Cette semaine allait être longue, très longue…


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà la suite ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**17** – Partie 2

Ils chevauchaient la plaine depuis maintenant quatre jours. Ils ne s'éloignaient que très peu de la bordure de la forêt, celle-ci leur fournissant une cachette au besoin. Toutefois, aucune trace des serviteurs sur toute l'immensité d'herbe verte. Le jeune homme était ravi de ne pas être la cible de ces troupes du mal, mais il était inquiet d'ignorer où elles se trouvaient. Kylia, elle, avait fini par s'habituer au rythme du cheval après quelques jours seulement. À chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient cependant, son bas de dos endoloris semblait se tordre de douleur. Par chance, maintenant c'était une douleur minime, mais au début, elle avait du retenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, la température maussade les encouragèrent à continuer leur chemin même lorsque le soleil fut lever. La pluie tombait dru du ciel et leur seule protection était une des fourrures que Link avait amenées. Ils étaient arrivés en face d'un gigantesque lac et avaient dû le contourner par la gauche, en entrant dans une forêt particulièrement fournie. Le bruit de la pluie tombant sur les feuilles, les nuages camouflant le ciel, le rythme modéré de la jument et la fourrure sur ses épaules, tout faisait que Kylia tombait de fatigue derrière Link. Elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter, de prendre une pause après cette nuit sans sommeil, mais la paresse l'avait tellement envahi qu'elle n'avait même plus le goût de parler. Elle était juste étourdie par le son des gouttes tombant tout doucement sur le sol, le bruit lointain des sabots…

_Un cahot de la charrue la fit tomber sur le côté. Elle sentit le bois sous elle, chaud et humide. Elle ne voyait rien, encore cette écharpe sur son visage. Elle sentait la brûlure du soleil sur ses bras et le vent traversant à peine le tissu qui recouvrait son visage. C'était une journée resplendissante, accompagnée par quelques chants d'oiseaux et bruissement de feuilles. Cependant, malgré la température parfaite, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. Elle entendait la respiration de plusieurs personnes. Aucun ne parlait, pas un murmure. Et autour, des chevaux avec des hommes, qui devait monter la garde. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux sentant un mouvement devant elle. Remarquant avec gêne qu'elle s'était endormie en s'appuyant sur le dos du cavalier, elle se redressa le plus rapidement possible.

- J'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir, dit Link en riant.

- Désolé, murmura Kylia.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Un peu de repos nous ferait le plus grand bien, mais nous sommes près l'entrée du désert. À peine quelques heures.

Kylia regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçu que la végétation diminuait. Il ne pleuvait plus et la jeune femme sentait un vent sec sur son visage. Plus il avançait, plus le vent était fort et la poussière recouvrait l'herbe qui tentait de croître. Le ciel était maintenant complètement dégagé, mais le sol était accidenté. Des pierres brunes recouvertes de sable qui remplaçaient la forêt humide où ils voyageaient quelques heures plus tôt.

- Reposons-nous maintenant, dit Link voyant que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

Ils débarquèrent du cheval et sortirent quelques provisions. Tout de suite après, ils s'installèrent pour une nuit de repos.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tôt et continuèrent leur chevauchée. Le paysage désertique les entourait de toute part.

- Où allons-nous dans ce désert ? Demanda Kylia.

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'une oasis, alors j'essaie de me diriger vers celles que je connais déjà, répondit Link.

- Ah bon, dit la jeune femme en se demandant comment il pouvait bien faire pour se diriger.

- Si la température reste stable, nous devrions atteindre le centre du désert dans trois jours environ.

Kylia leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé, d'un bleu pénétrant, comme s'il n'avait aucune limite, aucune fin. Au loin, elle voyait les dunes de sable immobile, aux vagues régulières. C'était un paysage envoûtant grâce au contraste que provoquait le ciel bleu avec les dunes oranges aux reflets du soleil.

- Qu'est-ce que le contraire d'une température stable dans un désert ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Lorsque le vent se lève, c'est dangereux de voyager. Le paysage change, il bouge, et un chemin disparaît vite enterré par le sable. Il y a aussi les orages. Il ne pleut pas mais des éclairs zèbres le ciel sans arrêt. Ce faire frapper par la foudre c'est très rare, mais je crois que pendant cette sorte de tempête les probabilités augmentent.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de préciser, dit Kylia en souhaitant fortement que le temps reste beau pendant leur voyage.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tôt pour le repas et ne repartirent que quelques heures plus tard. Link expliqua que la chaleur intense du soleil ne ferait qu'épuiser Épona. De plus, il mangeait très peu se contentant de boire. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent exactement comme le premier. Link ne se guidait qu'avec le soleil, alors la nuit, il ne voyageait que très peu. Dans la partie la plus chaude de la journée, ils prenaient souvent des pauses. La chaleur commençait à peser lourd sur les épaules de Kylia, dont la patience disparaissait en même temps que la fraîcheur du matin.

À la fin du troisième jour, la jeune femme, qui portait le foulard que Malon lui avait prêté sur sa tête, ressentait malgré tout la chaleur transpercer le mince tissu et lui brûler le crâne. L'humidité qui devait être relativement basse n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle perdait de l'eau à grosse goutte. De même que pour le cavalier assis juste devant elle. La jument s'en sortait mieux qu'eux, elle suivait un rythme constant, sans toutefois être rapide. Lorsque le soleil eut disparu à l'horizon, ils s'installèrent au centre d'une plaine de sable en étendant leurs fourrures sur le sol. Une légère petite brise soulevait la poussière qui retombait sur la couverture de Kylia. Chose qui l'a rendait encore plus impatiente.

- Est-ce que nous arrivons bientôt à ton oasis ? Demanda Kylia en se levant pour secouer le tissu une quatrième fois.

- Probablement qu'oui, répondit Link d'un air un peu découragé.

- Probablement ? Tu n'aurais pas une réponse plus sûre ?

- Non je n'ai pas de réponse plus sûre, princesse ! Dit Link en exagérant sur le « i » de princesse.

- La princesse voudrait vous faire remarquer que les provisions baissent et que celles-ci ne se rempliront pas seul ! Ajouta la jeune femme en essayant de garder son calme. Et, de plus, je ne suis pas la princesse.

- Une chance, car s'en serait fini du royaume d'Hyrule, dit Link tout bas.

- Ah bon ? Répliqua Kylia ayant compris la dernière phrase de Link. Crois-tu faire l'affaire toi, avec cette quête stupide où nous avons plus de chance de trouver la mort que cet ingrédient ?

- Parce que tu penses que ça me plaît de courir partout en n'étant pas sûr de trouver ce que je cherche ? Dit le jeune homme en se levant. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas perdre la mémoire, ainsi, nous n'aurions pas eu à chercher ses ingrédients !

- Tiens ! Nous sommes d'accord sur un point ! Arrêtons les recherches ! Je ne suis pas la princesse, ce n'est qu'une ressemblance ! Alors, pouvons-nous partir d'ici ?

- Une tempête doit approcher, dit soudain la petite fée en apparaissant derrière le dos du jeune homme, vous criez après de cette manière…tu n'aurais jamais osé parler ainsi devant la princesse Link.

- Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne se souvient plus de son titre et maintenant, c'est moi qui est coincé avec une amnésique vraiment pas coopérante et qui plus est, n'arrête pas de ce plaindre comme une jeune fille.

Kylia se retourna pour être dos à l'homme. Si ses yeux avaient pu le brûler sur place, il n'aurait plus resté grand chose de sa carcasse ! Alors, c'était ça qu'il pensait d'elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle le suivre si c'était son opinion ?

- Une énorme tempête…répéta la petite fée.

- Kylia, commença Link d'un ton plus calme, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Nous sommes tous épuisés à cause de cette chaleur. Et sans eau pour se laver, j'ai déjà de la difficulté à sentir ma propre odeur !

La jeune femme avoua à l'intérieur d'elle-même qu'il avait raison. Le climat chaud et la température trop élevé. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour favoriser les relations aimables. Tout de même une amnésique rebelle avec un caractère de jeune fille…c'était insultant. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Et puis si ça ne marchait pas, se dit-elle, elle n'aurait qu'à poursuivre cette querelle jusqu'à temps qu'il soit si épuisé, qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle comme princesse !

Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa fourrure et entendit Link faire de même en poussant un soupir de découragement. Avec la disparition du soleil, la température chuta rapidement et le sol fut moins chaud et plus confortable. Elle s'endormit rapidement au son d'une plainte lointaine…

**18** – Partie 3

Elle se réveilla soudainement sentant un poids au-dessus d'elle. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal. Elle peina à se redresser, essayant de se sortir d'une substance sèche et granuleuse. Complètement réveillé maintenant, elle leva les yeux et un paysage noir de sable s'offrit à sa vision. C'était encore la nuit, elle en était sûre par la noirceur du ciel au travers de la tempête. Un vent fort et puissant s'était levé, balayant tout sur son passage. Une panique envahie la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Link et la jument n'étaient plus en vue. Elle tenta de crier leur nom à plusieurs reprises, mais les plaintes du vent enterraient son hurlement. De plus, elle sentait le sable s'infiltrer dans chaque interstice de sa peau. Plaçant la fourrure sur elle, elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la direction où elle croyait Link. Mais tout ce sable brouillait sa vision et elle décida de rester sur place en tentant de se protéger de ces rafales plutôt que de se perdre dans ce désert enragé. Accroupie sur le sol, le sable créant des monticules autour d'elle, elle attendit la fin de cette tempête. Elle eut l'impression de patienter des années dans cette tourmente. Elle essaya de se convaincre que le jeune homme était à quelques pas d'elle, attendant lui aussi l'accalmie de cet orage de vent.

Un rayon de soleil au loin transperça les nuages de sable qui s'affaissèrent lentement sur le sol en vague régulière. Kylia se leva lentement, sentant ses membres crispés et engourdis se réveiller. À la lumière du soleil, Kylia vit l'incroyable changement que ce vent avait provoqué sur le paysage. La plaine de sable avait disparue remplacer par de nombreuses collines et vallons. Tout autour d'elle s'offrait une vue sur une terre de sable immaculé…sans aucune trace pouvant prouver le passage de quelque-un. Elle refit le tour d'elle-même, cherchant une personne ou un indice au moins, en regardant l'horizon lointain. Rien…une panique l'envahi jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Où était Link ? Pensa-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé ici ! Elle le connaissait depuis si peu, elle ne pouvait être sûre de ses intentions mais…Non, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Quelque chose s'était produit et en ce moment même, il était à sa recherche ! Elle regarda dans la direction du soleil, plaçant ses mains en visière au-dessus de son visage. Elle ne voyait rien, mis à part le sable du désert s'étendant aussi loin qu'un océan. Avec une boule au fond de la gorge, elle se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait survivre dans un climat comme celui-ci sans eau ni nourriture.

- Bon sang, reprends-toi Kylia ! Se dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait confiante. Il ne doit pas être loin !

Elle s'engagea dans une direction, droit devant elle, là où une colline plus élevée que les autres permettrait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le désert. Elle marcha d'un pas pressé, plus par peur que parce qu'elle en avait la force. Cependant, arrivé au bas de l'énorme butte de sable, elle ralentit l'allure et la monta avec la pensée qu'une fois en haut, elle apercevrait Link et l'appellerait. Il viendrait à elle et lui donnerait une gourde pleine d'eau claire et fraîche… Une heure plus tard, avec la joie d'avoir enfin atteint le sommet, elle regarda tout autour avec l'impatience de trouver enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Cependant, rien en vu. Elle refit le tour au moins une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop étourdit pour continuer à fixer l'horizon. Elle tomba assise sur le sable, affaibli physiquement et mentalement. Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel brûlait son visage et ses lèvres sèches. Non ! Se dit-elle. Elle ne devait pas rester là, elle devait chercher, que ce soit Link ou une oasis, peu importe, elle ne voulait pas mourir ici ! Mais le soleil qui était proche de son zénith, lui sapait toute son énergie. C'était mieux d'attendre, pensa la jeune femme. Elle se reposerait et lorsque le soleil serait bas dans le ciel, elle continuerait sa recherche. Oui, c'est beaucoup plus prudent…

Elle regarda autour à la recherche d'un coin d'ombre et n'en voyant pas, se coucha directement sur la colline. Elle fixa le ciel d'un bleu parfait, pendant ce qui semblait être des siècles. Ces pensées voguèrent au loin, jusqu'à sa prison. C'était tout de même un peu mieux ici que là-bas, tenta-t-elle de s'encourager. Elle songea aussi à ses rêves. Cette personne, dont le visage lui échappait encore, et qui attendait d'elle une réponse qu'elle était incapable de donner. Celui qui avait par la suite ordonnée son emprisonnement dans cette geôle. Le même qui lui avait brûlé l'épaule, gravant ainsi ce symbole noir pour toujours sur son corps. De par la voix qui lui disait toutes ses choses dans ses rêves, elle pouvait déterminer qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Le visage de celui-ci par contre, elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Tout portait à croire cependant, que c'était le seigneur. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il mis son symbole noir de la triforce sur sa personne? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? En prenant sa fourrure et la plaçant au-dessus de son visage pour se protéger du soleil, elle songea que le seigneur voulait quelque chose, une chose qu'elle savait, alors que lui l'ignorait…

Un rêve lui revint à la mémoire. Elle était sur le bord d'un ruisseau et elle avait ramassé une amulette bleue. Un magnifique bijou. Quand soudain, elle entendait des martèlements. Des bruits de sabots, oui elle en était sûre. Toutefois, même si ceux-ci provoquaient une peur au plus profond d'elle-même, elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi.

La chaleur du soleil commençait à la faire somnoler et s'étant couchée sur le coté, sa fourrure cachant sa figure en partie, elle regarda ce désert sans fin. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir de l'eau ! Songea-t-elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu se perdre avec Épona et ainsi avec toutes les provisions ? Parce que tu as toujours eu de la chance pour te retrouver dans ce genre de situations ! Se répondit-elle. Ce qu'elle avait chaud…elle se sentait comme une omelette en train de cuire sur une plaque chaude. De l'eau, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait pour au moins étancher sa gorge sèche…

Elle s'endormit lentement au soleil, songeant au lac qu'il avait croisé avant de venir dans ce désert, s'imaginant le contact bénéfique de l'eau froide sur ses membres brûlant…

Un semblant de fraîcheur la réveilla. Elle se redressa lentement et vit le ciel doré, signe que le soleil venait à peine de disparaître derrière l'horizon. Elle se leva debout, aux prises avec des étourdissements qui lui tournait la tête et brouillait sa vision. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et se mit à avancer doucement. Elle n'avait plus la force de penser ou de réfléchir. Elle avança tout simplement, tout droit dans ce désert aux couleurs du coucher du soleil et éclairer par de plus en plus d'étoile. Le ciel s'assombrissait vite et la jeune femme gardait un pas constant, mais lent. Une chanson s'insinua doucement dans sa tête. Étrangement, c'était un air assez rythmé jouer sur une flûte. Des sons de tambours et de cymbales s'ajoutèrent à la mélodie. Kylia ne se souvenait pas où elle avait entendu cette chanson, mais après d'innombrables minutes où celle-ci lui trotta dans la tête, elle ne voulut tout simplement plus l'entendre.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle marcha, mais la lune était apparue derrière elle et avait poursuivit son ascension très haut dans le ciel. Et toujours cette chanson dans sa tête…

- Ah mais tu vas te la fermer à la fin ! Hurla Kylia pour étouffer cette musique qui pourtant que le fruit de son imagination.

Elle entendit son écho au loin lui répondre. Étrangement, celui-ci sembla rire d'elle…

- C'est ça, continua Kylia dans sa lancée. Tu peux bien rire toi, tu n'es pas coincé dans un désert !

Elle entendit de nouveau l'écho de son hurlement. Plus le son de sa voix disparaissait, plus la chanson qu'elle avait apprise à détester ses dernières heures revenait à l'assaut. Dans un moment de désespoir, elle laissa un puissant cri s'échapper de sa gorge qui lui brûla les poumons. Lorsque son écho disparu dans le lointain, elle tomba à genou sur le sol, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

- Je ne veux pas mourir avec ce stupide air…dit-elle doucement.

- Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! Répondit quelqu'un juste à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et vu un petit garçon…Miko ?

- Bah oui, c'est moi ! Dit-il. Mais je trouve ça ennuyant ici. C'était mieux au domaine des zoras pas vrai ?

- Qu…quoi ? Dit-elle en fixant le tout petit garçon dans le noir.

- Au moins là, il y avait de l'eau !

Elle secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau autour d'elle mais plus rien. Elle devenait folle ! Premier symptôme de mort imminente, pensa-t-elle en s'étendant de tout son long sur le sable devenant de plus en plus frais. De l'eau, s'il vous plaît ! Comme dernière volonté…pensa-t-elle en fermant ses yeux humides de larmes.

Un son flou et lointain la réveilla. Elle était si bien, pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? Quelque chose de liquide entra soudain en contact avec son visage. Quelque chose de frais…de l'eau ! Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit une ombre tentant de la redresser pour lui faire boire le précieux liquide. Comprenant un peu ce qui se passait, elle agrippa la gourde d'eau qui devint la seule chose important pour elle. À la première gorgée, elle s'étouffa avec le liquide, mais ensuite, quand elle sentit l'eau descendre lentement dans son corps, une sensation de félicité emplie tout son être.

- Kylia ! Tu m'entends ? Demanda quelqu'un.

Avec la nouvelle force que lui avait procurée ce liquide pur, elle se retourna vers cette ombre, qui n'avait pas soutenu son attention au tout début.

- Link ? Dit-elle tout bas en reconnaissant l'homme.

- Oui c'est ça ! Reste éveillé ! J'ai trouvé une oasis !

- Quoi ? Répondit Kylia en n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce que l'homme venait de lui dire.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'expliquer, l'homme la prit dans ces bras et la posa sur le cheval un peu plus loin. Il s'assit derrière elle ce qui lui permit de s'appuyer sur son torse. Elle vit au loin le soleil dans le ciel encore bas, mais sa chaleur réchauffait déjà la terre.

- Veux-tu encore de l'eau ? Dit l'homme juste derrière elle en lui tendant la gourde.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver ? Si oui, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.

**19** – Partie 4

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était étendue en dessous d'un gigantesque arbre qui lui procurait ombre et fraîcheur. Sous elle, un mince tapis d'herbe éparse rendait le sol moins chaud. Regardant autour, elle vit des montagnes de terre brune l'entourer. C'était encore le jour, mais le soleil était invisible à l'horizon, probablement caché derrière ces collines. En observant les lieux, elle comprit qu'elle était dans une petite vallée, la végétation étant nombreuse, pour un désert. À moins de ne plus être dans le désert… Elle se leva doucement et décida d'explorer les lieux et de trouver de l'eau. Que s'était-il passé ? Se demanda-t-elle. Ses souvenirs étaient quelque peu flous, mais si elle se rappelait bien, Link l'aurait retrouvé et avait parlé d'une oasis. En contournant un immense cactus, un petit étang d'une eau bleu comme le ciel entra dans son champ de vision. Elle vit sur la plage à sa gauche, Épona, le cheval de Link, s'abreuver de ce liquide. Un bruit au milieu de l'étang attira son attention et voyant quelques bulles apparaître à la surface, elle se dit que le jeune homme était probablement en dessous. Comme de raison, il sortit rapidement de l'eau en quête d'air pour emplir ses poumons.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ! Dit Link en l'apercevant sur la plage et se dirigeant à la nage vers elle.

Sortant de l'eau Kylia s'aperçu qu'il était habillé d'un simple pantalon et elle se força à ne pas regarder l'eau ruisseler sur son torse nu.

- Dès que tu seras prête, nous pourrons partir ! Dit Link d'un air joyeux. J'ai trouvé l'élément, le cactus doré !

- Alors, c'est ça que tu faisais, lorsque j'étais en train de mourir dans le désert ? Chercher un élément…répliqua Kylia d'un ton qu'elle voulait brusque.

Link la regarda d'un air sérieux et dit :

- Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit lors de la tempête. J'avoue que j'aurais du rester sur place, mais quand je me suis levé dans la nuit et vu que tu n'étais plus là, j'ai eu peur et j'ai fait le tour avec Épona une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Mon erreur ensuite fut d'aller voir plus loin, même si avec cette température on ne voyait pas grand chose…

Il y eut comme un moment de silence qui fut rompu par Link.

- Je suis…vraiment désolé.

Kylia ne s'attendait pas à des excuses ce qui la prit au dépourvu. Elle en fut quelque peu gênée et décida de dévier la conversation.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour boire de l'eau par hasard ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oui, tu n'as qu'à me suivre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers Épona.

Après s'être désaltérée et mangé légèrement, Kylia s'informa de ce qui c'était passé.

- Eh bien, commença Link, la nuit de la tempête, j'ai trouvé cet endroit par hasard pendant le levé du soleil. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu te serais cachée ici. C'est là que j'ai découvert le cactus, à la lueur du soleil levant, il avait une couleur assez étrange, presque comme de l'or. J'ai vu le liquide qui en coulait par ses fissures et j'en ai pris. Ensuite, j'ai fait le tour de l'endroit et m'apercevant que tu n'étais pas là, je suis retourné dans le désert. Je t'ai cherché une journée entière avant de te retrouver…

Elle eut l'impression que Link voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais voyant qu'il ne parlait pas lui demanda :

- Quand allons-nous pouvoir partir ?

- Lorsque tu seras prête, répondit Link. Je te conseille avant d'aller te nettoyer dans l'étang, avant que nous retournions dans la fournaise du désert.

Suivant son conseil avec plaisir, Kylia s'approcha de l'étang suivit de Link qui la dépassa et plongea dans l'eau dans un petit « plouf ». L'eau était rafraîchissante et après s'être reposée un long moment dans celle-ci, elle se fit déranger par Link dont le but était de l'arroser le plus possible. Décidant de ne pas participer à cette guerre, surtout qu'elle se savait perdante, elle sortit de l'eau et fit sécher ses vêtements en s'étendant au soleil.

- Il n'est pas très poli avec toi, dit une petite voix.

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme vit Navi, la petite fée, lui tourner autour.

- Tu devrais te servir de tes pouvoirs, continua celle-ci. Se prendre un rayon de lumière en plein figure l'aurait calmé.

Se servir de ses pouvoirs ? Elle avait des pouvoirs ? Magiques ?

- Comment puis-je m'en servir ? Demanda Kylia soudain très intéressée.

- Ça, je ne sais pas…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Link qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Elle ne se souvient plus comment utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques ! Dit Navi en parlant de Kylia.

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, dit Link, tu penses au pouvoir que tu veux utiliser, tu concentres ton énergie et puis tu lances !

- Je ne connais pas les pouvoirs que je possède, répondit Kylia.

- Il y a celui ou tu lances un rayon de lumière ! Dit la petite fée.

- Et celui où tu te téléportes ! Continua Link. Essaies de concentrer ton énergie pour te téléporter à la plage en face disons.

Concentrer ? Ça ce fait comment ? Elle fixa la plage en face et se répéta la phrase « Téléportes-toi là ! ».

- Ferme les yeux et pense à l'endroit, il doit être en toi, dit Link tout bas.

Elle recommença une nouvelle fois l'exercice en pensant à la plage et s'ordonnant de s'y rendre…sans résultat.

- De toute façon, si je ne suis pas Zelda, je n'ai aucun de ses pouvoirs, donc c'est normal que ça ne réussisse pas, dit Kylia en se lassant.

Link s'étendit près de la jeune femme en ne faisant aucun commentaire. Après avoir mangé, ils se préparèrent et partirent lorsque le soleil fut assez bas dans le ciel. Link encouragea Kylia en lui disant que le voyage de retour serait beaucoup moins long et épuisant.

Même si le jeune homme avait dit vrai en affirmant que le retour serait plus rapide, les deux jours de voyage furent pénibles pour Kylia qui semblait être moins immunisée au soleil qu'avant. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à voir apparaître de petits arbres rabougris, le temps devint plus frais à mesure qu'il avançait.

- Où allons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Kylia.

- Dans la forêt, répondit Link. Je ne connais pas les autres ingrédients, donc il va falloir s'informer.

- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

**20**

Le chemin du retour fut très semblable à celui de l'aller…en sens contraire. Cependant, après avoir contourné le lac, ils abandonnèrent Épona et poursuivirent leur voyage à pied. Link expliqua à Kylia que la jument retrouverait son chemin vers le campement et que l'amener avec eux serait beaucoup plus laborieux. Ensuite, ils s'engagèrent dans une forêt, un de ces bois où tout vous semble identique sans l'être réellement. Les arbres étaient rapprochés les uns sur les autres, camouflant ainsi le soleil et arrêtant les courants d'air. C'était une journée grise et lourde. Kylia sentait le poids de l'humidité sur ses épaules, et malgré l'absence de vent, l'air était froid. Surtout, c'était lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour prendre une pause qu'elle ressentait la température. En marchant, ses muscles au travail la réchauffaient, toutefois lorsqu'elle s'immobilisait, le froid la gagnait instantanément.

- Les journées sont habituellement plus chaudes, dit Link pendant l'une de ces pauses.

- Au moins, il ne pleut pas, dit Kylia.

Pour la contredire, quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur les branches d'arbres et ruisselèrent jusqu'au sol déjà humide de la forêt.

- J'ai compris, je me tais, dit Kylia.

- Nous sommes cachés par les arbres, ça va aller, poursuivit Link. De plus, nous arrivons bientôt dans un petit village où nous pourrons nous abriter et trouver des informations sur les ingrédients.

- Un village ? Dans ces bois ? Il faut vraiment aimer ça…

- Tu parles de l'endroit où j'ai habité toute mon enfance, répondit Link. Ce n'est pas si mal quand on connaît les Bois Perdus.

Kylia se souvint de l'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée. Il avait dit qu'il habitait avec les kokiris, juste avant d'être appeler par un arbre ou un truc du genre. Alors, ils se dirigeaient vers ce village…

- Eh ! Il y a des pommiers là-bas, dit soudain le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers l'endroit.

La femme le suivit et vit une petite clairière de gigantesques pommiers aux feuilles vertes et aux grosses pommes rouges.

- Elles sont trop hautes, dit Kylia en parlant des fruits qui pendaient des branches de l'arbre.

- Je suis un expert de la cueillette des fruits ! Débita Link. Et de plus, un habitué du saut en hauteur.

Sur ce, l'homme s'approcha en dessous d'une pomme un peu plus basse que les autres, et se donnant un élan, fit un saut. Malgré le fait que son bond était remarquable, il n'atteignit pas sa cible et retomba sur le sol où l'eau de pluie commençait à ruisseler. Il retenta une nouvelle fois mais en vain.

- Je crois que vos jambes manque de souplesse, dit Kylia d'un ton moqueur.

- Attend, je suis réchauffé maintenant, la troisième, c'est la bonne !

Il prit lentement son élan. Accomplissant son saut, elle vit le jeune homme attrapé la pomme avec sa main gauche. Elle devait admettre qu'il était exceptionnellement fort. Lorsque Link retomba sur le sol cependant, ses pieds glissèrent sur la terre mouillée. C'est stupéfaite, que la jeune femme assista à la chute de l'homme qui finit par tomber sur le derrière…

- Alors ça ! Dit Kylia en riant. Ça valait la peine d'être vu !

- Aie ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Vous l'avez votre pomme, monsieur l'expert ! Continua Kylia des larmes de rire perlant à ses yeux.

- Il y a à peine quelques secondes tu étais ébahie par mon merveilleux saut et maintenant…

- Je me moque de toi !

Link se releva lentement debout et prit une pognée de boue formée par le sol trempé.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas oser ? Dit Kylia qui essayait maintenant de cacher son rire.

- Trop tard ! Dit-il en lançant la terre sur elle.

D'un réflexe rapide, elle réussit à éviter le lancé, mais voyant le jeune homme prendre un autre tas de boue, elle prit ses jambes à son coup sans demander son reste.

- Je suis plus rapide que toi ! Cria Link derrière elle.

- Je me rends ! Hurla Kylia en sachant que le jeune homme était plus prompt qu'elle.

Elle s'arrêta et fut rejoint par Link. Néanmoins, un bruit sourd résonnait dans la forêt ce qui fit oublier la petite guerre.

- Tu entends ça ? Demanda Kylia dont le cœur battait à tout rompre après cette course.

- Oui, répondit Link.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas…

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Que la forêt. D'énormes arbres dont la cime devait atteindre le ciel. C'était encore le jour, mais les alentours étaient sombres dû aux nuages et à la végétation qui cachaient la lumière du soleil. Le sol commençait à être glissant et une petite pluie fine tombait du ciel. Le bruit au loin se rapprocha lentement d'eux. On aurait dit un bruit de tambour, profond et sourd. Le son formait un crescendo à un rythme régulier, comme le son d'un cœur qui bat. Il semblait provenir de partout. Figés, ils écoutaient, quand soudain tout autour, d'autres bruits résonnèrent et formèrent un écho terrifiant.

- Je commence vraiment à avoir peur, dit Kylia qui cherchait des yeux d'où pouvait venir cet ensemble de martèlement.

- Moi aussi…dit Link.

- J'aurais apprécié que tu sois courageux en ce moment…

- Désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais d'habitude je me bats contre des ennemies visibles et non contre…

Un craquement sinistre en face de Kylia coupa la parole à l'homme qui fixa intensément l'endroit devant lui. Cependant, le bruit se fit entendre tout autour d'eux et des ombres aussi noirs que la nuit se glissèrent entre les arbres. La jeune femme se dit qu'ils devaient être au moins une cinquantaine. Les ombres maintenant se rapprochaient d'eux, de même que le battement rapide qui assourdissait les oreilles des deux adultes. Voyant soudain un endroit derrière elle, dégagé de toutes ces « créatures », la jeune femme sentant la peur lui nouer les entrailles décida rapidement de se sauver par cette voie.

- Link ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria Kylia en se sentant agripper par le bras.

- Ce ne sont pas des ennemis, répondit Link avec le sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont des kokiris ! Dit la petite fée qui venait d'apparaître derrière Link.

Les ombres qui arrivaient maintenant à leur hauteur mesuraient tout au plus un mètre et quand l'une d'elle trébucha sur sa voisine, le bruit de douleur qui retentit prouva que ce n'était que des enfants.

- Vous n'aviez pas envie de me le dire ? Chuchota Kylia à l'adresse de Link et Navi.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Link le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah mais regarde où tu vas ! Dit soudain la petite ombre qui s'était retrouvé plaqué sur le sol.

- J'y vois rien en dessous moi ! Répondit le fautif.

- C'est pas grave, dit une voix de fille. C'est l'ami adulte de Saria !

- Tout de même, si ça avait été les hommes du roi, on aurait été découvert !

- Oh Mido, ils ne viennent jamais jusqu'ici ! Répondit quelqu'un.

- Oui mais il faut être préparer, Saria me l'a demandé et…

- Oh tais-toi !

Kylia se rendit qu'en fin de compte, il était dix tout au plus et vu leur comportement actuel…devait être très jeune. Ils s'étaient habillés d'un tissu ressemblant à un tapis terne très mince.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'amener à Saria, j'ai quelques nouvelles à lui apporter, demanda Link d'une voix bizarrement fière.

- Oui bien sûre, dit un enfant d'un air solennel en prenant la main de Link.

- Mido, c'est à moi de le guider ! Dit une petite fille à la tête blonde qui venait d'enlever la couverture qu'elle portait.

- C'est moi le chef ! Et puis, il reste la fille adulte !

- Ah d'accord dans ce cas là ! Dit la blondinette en trottinant vers Kylia.

- Et mais nous alors ? Crièrent les autres enfants.

Maintenant que la plus part des enfants avaient enlevé leur étrange costume, Kylia remarqua qu'ils étaient tous habillés de vert. Le petit garçon qui ouvrait la marche avec Link était roux et avait ce comportement supérieur de chef. La petite fille la guidant, était tout le contraire et semblait follement s'amuser de lui tenir la main pour la diriger vers leur village. Ils furent rejoint par d'autres enfants tenant de gros tambours (pour leur taille) dans leur bras. Après dix minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière avec de gigantesques arbres placés tout autour d'un chemin de terre battue. Les arbres étaient troués et devaient probablement servir d'habitation. Mais tout de même, ils semblaient vivant ce qui était bien étrange. Ils les guidèrent vers une maison tout près et Link y entra.

- Tu reste ici, ordonna Link à Kylia.

- Mais pour qui tu…commença la jeune femme qui se tut après que l'homme eut fermé le rideau.

C'est gentil, pensa la jeune femme. La pluie avait cessé mais elle était un peu trempée et aurait aimé se réchauffer…et manger aussi.

- Et si on jouait à la cachette ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux châtains.

- Oui ! Répondit la blondinette tenant encore la main de Kylia. Il ne pleut plus !

- C'est à Mido de compter ! Dit un des enfants présents.

- Ah non ! Répliqua le rouquin. C'est à elle de compter, continua le garçon en pointant Kylia, elle n'a jamais fait son tour.

- Si tu nous trouves tous, nous te donnerons du bon poulet rôti comme dîner ! Compte jusqu'à trente ! Dit la petite fille en lui lâchant la main et rejoignant les autres qui s'enfuyaient en tout sens.

Maintenant, elle savait d'où venait une partie du caractère de Link, se dit Kylia en voyant les enfants se sauver dans toutes les directions sans lui demander son avis. Cependant, pour du poulet, elle était prête à faire cette partie de cache-cache…

Ce fut assez facile, car la patience des enfants est plutôt limitée et après en avoir trouvé un, le reste se fit tout seul. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle ait déniché en tout premier lieu le rouquin, Mido, et que celui-ci semblait offensé d'avoir perdu si rapidement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il l'aida pour les autres, qui l'aidèrent eux aussi et la partie achevait lorsque Link vint la retrouver.

- J'ai peut-être un endroit où nous…

- Pas maintenant, dit Kylia à l'adresse de Link, j'ai presque gagné un poulet pour dîner !

- Et puis, il en reste juste une à trouver ! Dit une petite fille aux cheveux châtains.

- Je crois savoir où elle s'est cachée, dit Mido en se dirigeant vers une maison plus élevé que les autres.

- Non moi je suis sûre qu'elle est avec Saria ! Dit un autre petit garçon.

La discussion sur la cachette de la dernière kokiri continua, même après avoir escaladé la petite échelle qui menait vers l'ouverture de la maison en arbres. Ils trouvèrent une petite fille dissimulée sous un lit d'enfant. Après des échanges comme « Et toi, où étais-tu caché ? », les enfants retournèrent chacun de leur côté pour préparer le festin à leurs invités.

- Vous pouvez rester ici, dit Mido qui était le dernier à sortir de la petite maison, c'est l'arbre de Link et il n'est pas encore revenu !

Kylia ne comprit pas pourquoi le petit kokiri disait que Link n'était pas revenu puisqu'il était là…

- Ils ne te reconnaissent pas ? Demanda Kylia.

- Non, dit Link. Pour eux, si je revenais, je serais encore un enfant. Les kokiris ne grandissent jamais.

- Toi, tu as grandi pourtant.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un hylien, continua Link. Alors, ce que j'allais dire un peu plus tôt, c'est que Saria connaît un marécage dans la forêt.

- Qui est Saria ? Demanda Kylia.

- Une kokiri, répondit Link.

- Elle te reconnaît ?

- Oui, c'est la sage de la forêt, continua Link d'un ton légèrement agacé.

- C'est quoi une sage de la forêt ?

Cette fois-ci Link lui lança un regard voulant dire, « tais-toi et écoute » !

- Nous avons un élément qui se nomme « Algues vertes du marécage perdu ». Nous sommes déjà dans les bois perdus, les chances sont assez fortes que le marécage soit celui où l'on trouve des algues vertes.

- C'est l'heure du dîner ! Cria une petite fille à l'extérieur.

Kylia n'attendit pas et sortit rejoindre la petite kokiri à l'extérieur, suivi de près par Link. Ils se rendirent dans une maison où les plats furent servis. Ensuite, tout le monde était libre et la plus part se dirigeait vers leur maison pour une sieste.

- Mademoiselle, dit une voix douce derrière Kylia.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit une fille différente des autres. Surtout à la couleur de ses cheveux ressemblant au vert de la forêt, mais aussi par ses yeux qui semblait être empreint d'une incroyable sagesse pour son âge.

- Pourrais-tu dire à Link que je vous conduirai demain au marécage ?

- Bien sûr, dit Kylia en se demandant si elle devait agir comme si elle parlait à une adulte ou à un enfant.

- Merci ! Répondit la fille, un sourire honnête sur les lèvres.

Kylia trouva Link, qui faisait une sieste dans son ancienne petite maison, étendu dans son lit beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Après lui avoir fait le message, Link lui dit qu'ils pourraient alors se reposer jusqu'à demain. La jeune femme s'assit en s'appuyant dos au mur en essayant de ne pas trop penser au marécage où ils devaient se rendre. Les bras croisés sur son ventre, elle ferma les yeux, le son paisible de la forêt lui parvenant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Kylia, dit soudain Link. Je n'ai pas pensé au protocole. Prends le lit, moi je vais m'installer sur le sol.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'est un protocole, dit Kylia en ouvrant les yeux. Mais pour ce qui est de dormir sur le sol, je suis habituée.

- Quoi ?

- J'étais en prison, tu te souviens ?

Link eut un air confus et se leva en lui présentant le lit. Après un signe de tête négatif de la part de Kylia, l' homme haussa les épaules et s'installa de nouveau. La jeune femme referma les yeux quand quelque chose de mou atterri sur son visage.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant l'oreiller tomber dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et une autre partie ! Presque le 2/3 de publier, ça va bien ! Sinon, perso. j'adore le chapitre 21, que j'ai essayé de décrire le mieux possible...je suis quand même fière, je crois que j'ai bien réussis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**21 **– Partie 2

- Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, dit la petite fille aux cheveux verts comme la forêt.

Kylia retenu un bâillement en songea qu'elle aurait bien dormi un peu plus longtemps ce matin. Cependant, les enfants kokiris n'étaient pas du même avis et s'étaient empressés de les réveillé, elle et Link, pour leur proposer tout plein de jeux. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Saria, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, celle qui semblait être la responsable de ce petit village, était venue les libérer de tous ces petits boute-en-train. Voilà maintenant une heure qu'il marchait dans une forêt où seul Link et Saria était capable de se retrouver. Le paysage se transforma légèrement. Des flaques d'eau floue apparaissaient sur le sol. Les arbres paraissaient vieux, leurs branches recourbées vers le bas comme sous le poids d'une force invisible. Et l'air était lourd. Même si la journée était ensoleillée et fraîche. Ensuite, la forêt changea complètement. Ce fut des troncs dénudés de feuilles, recouvert d'une mousse qui grimpait le long des branches touchant le sol. D'ailleurs, la région était maintenant recouvert d'un tapis de boue et d'une écume aux teintes peu appétissante.

- C'est ici, dit soudain Saria en pointant droit devant elle.

Regardant dans la direction, Kylia vit un étang d'environ trente mètres de diamètre. Cependant, il pouvait être plus grand, des troncs reversés, des petits îlots de mousses et de la végétation ressemblant à de longs brins de foins, emplissaient le cours d'eau et cachaient sa véritable grandeur. Le soleil disparaissait derrière le brouillard recouvrant la majeure partie de cet endroit qui devait être le marécage.

- Les voyez-vous ? Au centre, entre les deux petites îles de mousse ? Demanda la petite fille.

Kylia regarda dans cette direction et aperçut de belles algues d'un vert très pâle. Celles-ci semblaient danser au rythme d'une douce brise que Kylia n'arrivait pas à sentir dans ce marais.

- Il n'y a qu'à cet endroit qu'elles poussent, expliqua Saria. Elles sont un peu difficiles à aller chercher. De toute façon, je ne me souviens pas de quelque-un qui en aurait voulu. Je ne leur connais aucune propriété exceptionnelle. Elles ont simplement l'air différente.

- Ce doit être l'ingrédient, dit Link. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher ces algues.

Kylia qui observait la scène, vit Link s'approcher lentement du petit lac. Il semblait regarder le cours d'eau, peut-être pour vérifier la profondeur de celui-ci et fit un pas à l'intérieur. Au début, l'eau lui arriva aux chevilles. Cependant, plus il avançait et plus le l'étang était profond. À une dizaine de mettre des algues, le liquide lui montait jusqu'au torse. Kylia remarquait combien l'eau semblait sale, Link laissant derrière lui un sillage de boues et d'algues brunes. Soudain, une légère secousse fit trembler le sol.

- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Saria.

De petites bulles montèrent à la surface de l'étang, tout autour du jeune homme qui avait dégainé son épée et semblait hésité à continuer son chemin vers les algues si près maintenant ou bien retourner à la terre ferme. Toutefois, il n'eut pas longtemps l'occasion d'y réfléchir. Tout autour, d'immenses tentacules verts glissaient hors de l'eau. Kylia en voyait des trentaines peut-être même plus, sortant à un mètre ou même deux de hauteur du liquide, provoquant des vagues dans tout l'étang. Elle recula avec la petite fille en voyant Link tenté de courir vers le rivage. Les tentacules qui au début ne remuaient que légèrement à l'air libre, se transformèrent en fouet redoutable, faisant vibrer l'air et tentant de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'étang.

- Il faut s'en aller d'ici ! Hurla la petite fille en se penchant pour éviter un des étranges bras sortant de l'eau.

Kylia regarda vers l'étang et vit le jeune homme qui se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre ses drôles de monstres. Il revenait rapidement vers eux évitant les tentacules ou bien les tranchant de son épée. Alors qu'il approchait du rivage, les bras verts semblèrent se mobiliser et attaquèrent le jeune homme par derrière. Voyant le coup venir, il se pencha en se protégeant de son épée, mais il reçut un coup sur son bras gauche. La jeune femme vit l'épée voler des mains de Link pour atterrir sur le sol mou tout près d'elle. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'un tel acte pourrait avoir, mais prenant l'épée lourde sur le sol, elle courut du mieux qu'elle put vers un Link assaillit de toute part par les gigantesques tentacules. Elle leva à deux mains l'arme et tenta de trancher un bras se dirigeant vers elle. Cependant, le tentacule évita son coup, comme s'il l'avait vu venir, et l'attrapant durement par la taille, il tira violemment la jeune femme qui se retrouva sous l'eau. Sentant toujours le bras solidement attaché autour de sa taille, elle percuta quelque chose de mou, ce qu'elle déduit comme le fond de l'étang. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi, mais elle se sentit traverser cette substance trop dure pour n'être qu'un liquide et se retrouva rapidement à l'air libre. Le bras la lâcha soudainement et elle tomba de plusieurs mètres dans le vide. Elle atterrit dans une substance liquide, très épaisse et ouvrant les yeux remarqua que celle–ci était aux teintes de jaune et de vert. Elle se releva un peu étourdit et vit que la matière lui arrivait aux genoux. Un bruit étrange lui fit relever la tête et ce qui s'offrit à son champ de vision lui coupa le souffle. Une immense créature de plusieurs mètres de haut ayant la même couleur que le liquide dont la texture ressemblait à si méprendre à de la morve. Son corps était rond et mou, formé de millier de tentacules qui remuaient sans arrêt. Elle leva la tête au-dessus d'elle et vit les bras de la créature mesurant au moins dix mètres traverser l'étang provoquant des remous et déplaçant toutes les saletés que pouvait contenir le cours d'eau. Elle comprit soudain qu'elle était sous l'étang, mais n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir car la créature dirigea plusieurs de ses bras vers elle. Elle leva l'épée toujours dans ses mains et avec l'énergie du désespoir fouetta l'air tout autour d'elle en souhaitant trancher le plus de tentacules possibles. Cependant, la créature réussit à l'assommer à l'aide d'un de ses puissants bras. Une onde de douleur se propagea dans le dos de Kylia, à l'endroit où la créature l'avait atteint. Le souffle coupé, elle vit un autre tentacule se diriger vers elle sans pouvoir l'éviter. Elle ne sut pas ce qui fit le plus mal. Lorsqu'elle sentit le bras lui fouetter le ventre l'envoyant planer un peu plus loin ou lorsqu'elle atterrit sur un mur humide de l'étrange endroit. La douleur était intense, mais une musique s'insinua lentement dans sa tête. C'était un chant de flûte lointain, une mélodie qu'elle avait déjà entendue…

_Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait brusquement._

_- Lèves-toi petite fainéante ! Hurla une voix enrouée d'homme_

_Elle entendit un bruit de lame juste derrière elle, et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, on lui arracha le foulard qui lui cachait les yeux depuis si longtemps. Une lumière aveuglante l'empêcha de voir ce qui se passait tout autour. On la poussa soudain et elle avança sur ce qui semblait être des planches de bois. Faisant un pas en avant, elle comprit trop tard qu'il n'y avait plus de bois et trébucha en avant, sur le sol chaud de terre sec. Ses yeux qui s'habituèrent lentement à la lumière, elle vit qu'elle était à l'extérieur, au pied d'une charrue tiré par deux gros mufles._

_- Allez relèves-toi ! Dit un homme en lui prenant brusquement un bras et la tirant debout sur ses deux jambes._

_On l'amena rapidement avec d'autres personnes à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse sombre. Ils descendirent rapidement des escaliers et arrivé à un couloir très obscur, on la poussa si fortement à l'intérieur d'une pièce qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Une ombre se glissa juste en face d'elle. Un jeune homme habillé presque qu'essentiellement de noir…_

_- Hey Akim ! Est-ce qu'on peut s'amuser avec les prisonniers ? Hurla celui-ci._

_- Non ! Ils sont importants ! Hurla quelqu'un au loin._

_- Bah, ça ne prendra pas de temps, chuchota l'homme en s'approchant d'elle avec une lueur dans les yeux._

_Il sauta rapidement sur elle et essaya de défaire ses vêtements. Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises comprenant ce qui lui arrivait et d'un geste rageur lui griffa le visage jusqu'au sang._

_- Petite garce ! Dit-il en touchant la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée et en la poussant durement sur le sol._

_Elle sentit son crâne fracassé quelque chose de dur et tout devint flou. Elle eut juste le temps de percevoir que le poids de l'homme sur elle avait disparu et un bruit de porte que l'on referme…_

- Kylia !

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux en se demandant où elle était. Elle sentait un étrange liquide l'entourer et levant les yeux, elle vit des algues qui semblait flotter au loin.

- Accroche-toi ! Il faut partir !

Elle regarda vers la voix et vit Link juste à côté d'elle. Il était recouvert d'un liquide épais qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux et qui glissait sur son visage. Soudain, l'image du monstre lui revint en mémoire et se retournant, elle le vit toujours au même endroit. Cependant, il semblait immobile, mis à part ses longs tentacules qui remuaient légèrement. Une musique lui parvint à ses oreilles et se disant qu'elle avait déjà entendu la mélodie à quelque part, elle remarqua que le mouvement des algues suivait le rythme de la chanson. Link la prit soudain par la taille et la plaqua contre lui. Il leva la main et attrapa un étrange instrument, une chaîne partant de son bout et traversant l'étang au-dessus d'eux. Il appuya sur un mécanisme et un bruit de déclic se fit entendre. Kylia se sentit rapidement soulever du sol et s'accrocha à Link. Elle vit que la chaîne se rétractait dans l'instrument alors qu'il montait vers le haut. Ils traversèrent difficilement le plafond et se retrouvèrent à la surface de l'étang entouré par des tentacules flottant légèrement dans l'air. Kylia vit le jeune homme retirer le bout de son arme d'un vieux tronc d'arbre et se diriger ensuite vers les algues vertes. Elle se souvint que le premier but de leur marche dans ce marécage était de ramasser ses ingrédients. Il arracha quelques tiges et s'avançant vers elle lui attrapa la main et la dirigea vers le rivage. Elle vit au loin Saria avec un ocarina dans la bouche, jouant l'air mélodieux dont l'écho semblait emplir la forêt d'une paix joyeuse.

Marchant dans l'eau, elle ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite. Une fois sur la terre ferme, celle-ci doubla d'intensité. Link la tenait toujours par la main et prit Saria dans ses bras. Il y eut soudain un gros tremblement dans le marécage, à l'instant même où la petite fille avait arrêté de souffler dans son instrument. Kylia regarda rapidement derrière et vit les tentacules fouetter l'étang d'un geste rageur. Link n'arrêta pas avant d'être bien loin du cours d'eau où l'immense créature vivait, et s'arrêta à la limite du marécage, là où la forêt reprenait le dessus. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante car la douleur à sa jambe se faisait de plus en plus fulgurante et malgré le fait que son corps soit recouvert d'une substance visqueuse, elle sentait des sueurs froides perlées à son front. En déposant Saria sur le sol, Link se retourna vers Kylia et lui dit d'un ton froid :

- Ne refait plus jamais ça !

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Kylia en ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Attaquer une bestiole gigantesque avec une épée trois fois trop lourde pour toi ! Cria presque Link.

- Mais…je voulais juste t'aider, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle remarqua le fourreau vide de Link et devina qu'il avait maintenant perdu son épée à cause d'elle.

- On n'attaque pas les créatures comme ça, sans rien conn…

Kylia n'écoutait plus. L'essentiel de ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre c'était de ne plus l'aider lorsqu'il était en danger et pouvait ainsi la mettre, elle aussi, en danger. Maintenant est-ce qu'ils pouvaient entrer se réchauffer et mettre des vêtements secs ? Pensa-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Retournons au village, dit Link avec une voix plus calme.

Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence. Kylia était à l'arrière, essayant d'accorder son pas avec les deux personnes qui la précédait. Ce qu'elle avait froid maintenant. Elle rêva d'un bon feu avec une tasse d'eau brûlante. Elle sentait toujours une douleur à sa jambe, moins vive qu'au début. Ou peut-être y était-elle habituée. Elle se souvint que Link avait des bandages pour les blessures. Elle leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu de l'avance en remuant toutes ses pensées. Elle rattrapa Link et Saria en se concentrant sur leurs pas et prenant leur rythme. Son état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle se sentait de plus en plus étourdit et elle avait de la difficulté à suivre. Si elle avouait à Link qu'elle était blessée, celui-ci lui ferait encore un sermon de « Tu n'aurais pas dû attaquer… » et elle n'avait pas la force de l'écouter encore.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Kylia leva les yeux et vit une petite fée bleue, Navi, qui flottait devant elle en suivant le rythme de son pas.

- J'ai un peu mal…

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase, sentant la terre tournée autour d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux mais tout devint flou et un malaise lui monta des pieds à la tête. Elle se sentit lentement glisser sur le sol et entendit comme très loin d'elle :

- Link, Kylia a quelque chose !

**22** – Partie 3

Toute une série de secousses la réveilla. Ouvrant à demi les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Link qui courait. Il la regarda furtivement avant de reporter son attention sur sa course. Au-dessus d'elle, la forêt cachait le ciel qui semblait dégagé, d'un bleu parfait. Elle sentit une douleur sur sa jambe de même qu'un courant d'air froid, elle se redressa lentement et vit qu'on avait arraché le tissu de son pantalon au niveau de son mollet, et ce qu'elle y découvrit lui donna un haut de cœur. Une coupure de plus de quinze centimètres traversait sa jambe du genou jusqu'en haut de son pied. Elle n'avait pas l'air profonde, mais ce qui était répugnant c'est qu'elle était devenue d'une couleur assez étrange, un vert moisi. Probablement infecté par l'eau du marécage…

- Je crois que je vais être malade, réussit à dire Kylia dans un souffle.

- Ne m'en parle pas, dit Link essoufflé. J'ai avalé un peu de l'eau de ce marécage et je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà bu beaucoup mieux.

Kylia rit légèrement en pensant au liquide qui était tout sauf de l'eau.

- Je suis désolée…pour ton épée, murmura la jeune femme la tête lui tournant de plus en plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'en redonneras une autre, comme dans le temps…

Kylia ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais fut heureuse d'arriver dans le village où ils furent accueillit par plein de petits visages curieux. Toutefois, Link devancé par Saria, l'amena dans une petite maison et l'étendit sur un lit. Saria s'avança avec plusieurs linges et de l'eau propre dans un plat de bois. La petite fille entreprit de laver la plaie de Kylia dont le haut de cœur revint rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu frotté sur sa blessure ouverte.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir endurer ça longtemps, dit Kylia.

- Juste à regarder la teinte qu'a prit ton visage, on le devine, continua Link en se nettoyant vigoureusement la tête avec un linge.

Kylia se força à regarder le plafond de bois et de sa main, toucha son visage qui était recouvert d'une étrange substance. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait partout, que ce liquide séchait sur elle.

- Vous allez devoir vous laver, dit Saria en regardant la jeune femme. Vous êtes recouvert tous les deux de…beurk. Le nom doit ressembler à ça !

Après avoir demandé un verre d'eau pour se redonner de la force, Link guida la jeune femme vers une source cachée par les arbres.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux demander à une kokiri du village.

- Non, ça va aller, répondit Kylia en se sentant un peu mieux. Je ne crois pas que ces petites filles aient déjà vu un adulte…enfin, tu comprends ?

Link hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin et la laissa avec des vêtements de rechange, un liquide servant de nettoyant, ainsi qu'une fourrure pour se sécher. L'endroit où la source coulait, était un petit bassin, de un mètre de profondeur et de deux mètres de diamètre. L'eau coulait d'une petite élévation de pierre d'à peine deux mètres de haut. Au bas de cette minuscule colline, le liquide transparent tombait dans le bassin formé naturellement dans la pierre. Cependant, pour que le réservoir ne se déforme pas, on avait placé une chaîne de roches pour empêcher l'eau de s'échapper trop rapidement. Autour, à peine à un mètre, les buissons cachaient la vue de ce petit coin d'eau. Plus loin, de gigantesques conifères rendaient l'endroit silencieux. En levant la tête vers le ciel, Kylia remarqua que c'était une magnifique journée, le ciel d'un bleu profond et le soleil, visible à travers les branches d'arbre, commençait sa descente du zénith. Elle se rapprocha de l'eau et y vit son reflet. On aurait dit qu'elle était tombée dans une gueule de monstre et que la salive épaisse avec une teinte de vert était restée accrocher sur chaque pore de sa peau. Elle entreprit de défaire la corde qui retenait ses cheveux en un chignon d'où les mèches humides pendaient mollement sur ses épaules. Cette entreprise laborieuse dura quelques minutes et ensuite, elle retira ses vêtements et sauta dans l'eau fraîche. Se laver ne fut pas une tâche aisée, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle sortit de l'eau, toute saleté enlevée de son corps. Elle s'enroula dans la fourrure qui aurait pu servir de couverture et s'assit sur le sol. Maintenant, ses étourdissements avaient cessé et regardant sa jambe blessée, elle vit sa coupure nettoyée et presque refermée. C'était étrange. Elle semblait fixe, peu importe le nombre de mouvement qu'elle effectuait avec sa jambe. Elle mit sa main sur la blessure et sentit qu'on avait appliqué quelque chose de transparent, d'assez consistant. Kylia aurait parié que c'était de la résine d'un arbre, probablement avec des propriétés curatives, car elle ne ressentait presque plus de douleur. Installée près du bassin, son reflet dans l'eau attira son attention. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque jaunes au soleil. Se rapprochant, un visage fin se dessina dans l'eau, encadrer par une longue chevelure lisse lui arrivant à la taille. Ses yeux d'un bleu un peu plus sombre que le ciel se terminait par un petit nez droit et une bouche fine avec des lèvres légèrement rose. Son teint de visage était très pâle, prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas vu souvent la lumière du soleil pendant un long moment auparavant. Se voyant ainsi, elle pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille sortant à peine de l'adolescence. Ayant tout au plus dix-sept ans. De plus, elle n'avait aucune allure de princesse, rien d'autoritaire dans son regard mais plutôt une tristesse…une mélancolie. Elle toucha de sa main sa joue et s'aperçu que ses doigts étaient longs et fins. Avec de petits os frêles comme poignets. Elle se dit en se levant qu'en fin de compte, elle aurait mieux le rôle de la servante effacée que de la dirigeante d'un royaume…

- Kylia est-ce que ça va ? Cria Link.

La jeune femme eut pour réflexe de resserrer la fourrure autour d'elle en cherchant des yeux l'homme qui ne semblait pas être loin.

- Eee…oui, cria-t-elle en ne le trouva toujours pas. Où es-tu ?

- Je suis derrière le buisson, dit-il en se levant. J'attendais que…oh !

Kylia vit le jeune homme retomber derrière le buisson.

- J'avais peur que tu t'évanouisses ! Cria Link. Ça faisait un bout que je n'entendais plus rien…

Kylia ramassa son linge et s'habilla rapidement derrière un buisson.

- J'ai fini, dit Kylia au jeune homme qui se leva de l'endroit et s'approcha avec des vêtements propres.

- Mon tour maintenant, continua Link en sautant dans l'eau tout habillée.

- Le monstre, au marécage, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kylia pour entamer une conversation.

- Un monstre ! Répondit Link en se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir derrière le rocher en face. Je voudrais bien enlever ce…truc dégoulinant de ma peau.

- Cela ne t'inquiète pas qu'il y ait une créature aussi immense dans la forêt ? Dit Kylia en se dirigeant derrière le roc.

- Il y en aura toujours, je ne crois pas pouvoir y changer quelque chose…

Appuyé sur le rocher, Kylia avait droit à quelques rayons de soleil qui réchauffait doucement son visage. En passant les doigts dans ses cheveux lisses, elle demanda :

- Combien reste-il d'ingrédients à trouver ?

- Plus que deux ! Répondit Link.

- Et ensuite ?

Kylia perçut un bruit d'eau qui retombe et ensuite, entendit le souffle de l'homme. Elle reformula sa question en se disant qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas compris.

- Que faisons-nous ensuite ?

- Tu bois la potion !

- Oui mais après ?

- Tu retrouves la mémoire !

- Une fois que je vais avoir retrouvé cette mémoire, dit Kylia qui commençait légèrement à être énervée, je crois que le royaume va être encore aux mains de ce seigneur ! Alors, tu as un plan ?

Kylia n'entendait plus rien, et elle se demanda si l'homme était encore là.

- Non, dit-il juste à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas qu'il soit aussi près et eut un sursaut presque invisible. Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard moqueur de Link.

- As-tu eu peur ?

- Non, dit Kylia en se demandant comment il avait pu se rhabiller aussi vite.

- Menteuse ! Dit Link en riant.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que nous sommes dans la forêt de ton enfance que tu agis de la sorte ?

- Désolé majesté, j'avais oublié que vous étiez la princesse, répondit Link en faisant une révérence.

-Trouves-tu vraiment que je ressemble à cette princesse ?

- Eh bien, si tu t'habillais comme une reine, avec tes longs cheveux flottant derrière toi et le bruit de tes talons à chaque pas…pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Vous avez les yeux brillants, dit Kylia en riant. Alors maintenant je sais que tu aimes les filles habillées de robes et chaussées de talons.

- Non pas du tout ! Dit Link les joues un peu rouges.

- Ça tombe bien ta fiancée, ne porte pas de vêtement du tout ! Dit Kylia en pensant à la princesse zoras, Ruto.

- Mais c'est de ta faute si je suis fiancé avec elle ! Dit Link en comprenant l'allusion. Si tu m'avais redonné le médaillon de la sagesse, j'aurais pu lui rendre et rompre cet engagement !

- Quel médaillon ? Demanda la jeune femme un peu perdue.

- Le médaillon de la sagesse, une amulette avec trois pierres d'un bleu profond retenu ensemble par de l'or…enfin je crois.

Une image d'un médaillon semblable à la description de Link revint à la mémoire de Kylia. Ce rêve, elle était sur le bord d'un étang et le bijou était dans l'eau. Elle entendait comme l'écho d'un martèlement, des bruits de chevaux s'approchant à vive allure.

- T'en souviens-tu ? Demanda Link

Revenant à la réalité, Kylia n'entendit plus les bruits de son imagination, seulement la flore qui bougeait au gré du vent et les oiseaux qui chantaient tout autour. Comprenant soudain la question de Link, elle décida de mentir.

- Non, dit Kylia un peu trop brusquement.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit Link.

- Je me souviens d'un médaillon, mais je ne suis pas sûre que c'est celui dont tu parles.

- Où l'as-tu vu ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu…continua la jeune femme.

Link la regarda en croisant les bras.

- Nous devrions y aller non ? Ils vont se poser des questions au village, dit Kylia.

- Quels genres de questions voudrais-tu qu'ils se posent ? Et puis, ils sont probablement en train de s'amuser à cette heure, dit Link. Alors, expliques-moi comment tu connais l'existence de ce médaillon.

- Je ne sais même pas si c'est ton médaillon ! Répondit Kylia.

Link s'installa lentement contre un arbre et attendit qu'elle réagisse. Ah non, pensa Kylia. Elle ne commencerait pas à parler de ses rêves pour le bon plaisir de « monsieur ». Jouant le jeu, elle alla chercher sa fourrure et l'étendit, le coté humide sur le sol. Elle se coucha à côté de l'homme et profita du fait que les rayons du soleil réchauffait sa couche improvisée pour se reposer.

_Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Un paysage flou se forma tout autour d'elle. Forçant sa vue, elle distingua une forêt, avec un peu plus loin, un ruisseau qui coulait lentement entre les arbres. Des chevaux broutaient l'herbe et des cavaliers semblaient attendre. L'un d'entre eux se dirigea vers elle._

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici petite enfant, dit l'homme maintenant devant elle._

_Qui était cet homme ? Il semblait la connaître. Il était habillé tout en noir, seul son visage était visible encadré par des cheveux noirs, lisse comme l'eau. Ses yeux bleus nuit, la regardait fixement._

_- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous aviez ceci ? Dit de nouveau l'homme en lui montrant quelque chose de la main._

_C'était un médaillon. Une amulette comportant trois pierres bleues, entourées d'un fil d'or. Elle se força à se souvenir, mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien, ni même de son propre prénom._

_- Maître, elle ne se souvient de rien, dit quelqu'un en s'approchant plus prêt._

_- Que veux dire ce charabia Hagard, demanda l'homme en fixant toujours la jeune femme._

_- Je ne vois rien dans son esprit, dit l'homme que la jeune femme pouvait maintenant voir._

_Le vieil homme en question était maigre. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur, coupé très court. Son visage n'exprimait rien, même ses yeux semblaient vides._

_- Tout de même, elle n'a reçu qu'un petit coup sur la tête, s'impatienta l'homme._

_- Seigneur, dit l'autre nommé Hagard, je crois que c'est autre chose…_

_- Amenez-la au château alors, nous arriverons bien à la faire parler._

_- Maître, le général vient de me dire qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à capturer Link. Ils croient qu'il s'est enfuit par les égouts avec d'autres rebelles, continua l'homme aux cheveux blancs_

_- Peu importe, maintenant occupé vous d'elle. Nous nous retrouverons dans peu de temps, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui arrivait._

Kylia ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, les branches de conifère cachaient maintenant les rayons du soleil qui avait descendu dans le ciel. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pour la première fois, elle venait de voir ce « seigneur » qui gouvernait ce royaume.

- Bonne sieste ? Nous parlions du médaillon avant que tu ne t'endormes, dit Link.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question. En ce moment, seul son rêve lui importait. Car c'était bien le seigneur qu'elle avait vu, elle avait reconnu cette voix présente dans presque tous ces songes. De plus, Hagard était avec le seigneur. Aucun doute là-dessus. Et surtout, il y avait le médaillon. Que faisait-elle avec cet objet ?

- Ton amulette, dit Kylia, à quoi sert-elle exactement ?

- Eh bien, seule, elle ne sert pas à grand chose, commença Link. Mais lorsque les trois médaillons sont réunis, ils servent à ouvrir la porte du temple du Temps et donne accès au royaume Sacré.

- Et le royaume Sacré, c'est là où est enfermé Ganondorf n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça, dit Link en la regardant fixement.

Alors, les médaillons étaient en quelque sorte une clé pour libérer Ganondorf. Si le but du seigneur était bien sûr de le libérer, Hagard avait sûrement eu tout le loisir de lire le mode d'emploi dans la tête de Link.

- Pourquoi le seigneur gouverne-t-il ce royaume? Demanda Kylia.

- Je n'en sais trop rien, dit Link. Hyrule est un endroit prospère…

- Ganondorf lui, l'a gouverné pourquoi ?

- Le fait d'avoir la triforce probablement…mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je voudrais connaître la raison de la venue de ce seigneur, dit Kylia. Il y fait sa loi certes, mais sinon ?

- Et bien, quand j'y pense, rien à changer. Il y a des gens qui vivent comme avant, dans leurs villages, sur leurs terres. Les seuls inconvénients sont qu'ils paient leurs taxes au seigneur et lui doivent obéissance. Sinon, il y a nous, les rebelles, qui n'acceptons pas que cet homme ce proclame roi et change les lois pour satisfaire son armée, qui elle, réside au château dans le luxe et dans la ville où disons, la débandade règne.

- Alors, tu crois qu'il ne voulait pas la Triforce.

- S'il la voulait, il devrait aller la chercher et je ne crois pas qu'il sait comment.

- C'est dans le royaume Sacré, je parie ? Dit Kylia de plus en plus découragée.

- Oui, c'est ça mais aucun signe n'a montré qu'il a réussi…

Elle avait une théorie maintenant sur la venue de ce seigneur. Il voulait la Triforce. Grâce à Hagard, il savait comment le récupérer et grâce à elle, il avait trouvé un des trois médaillons. Cependant, il n'avait sûrement pas pu trouver les deux autres car si elle se fiait à ses rêves, il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait…encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Link qui s'était redressé en la regardant.

- Oh eee, dit Kylia en décidant de ne rien dire de ses rêves, je voulais savoir pour mieux connaître mon ennemi…

Link parut sceptique mais ne posa aucune question et après s'être levé, secoua ses vêtements.

- Assez de repos, il nous reste plus que deux éléments à trouver !

- Oh pas maintenant ! Dit Kylia. J'ai la jambe blessée tu te souviens ?

- Arrête de faire l'enfant gâté, il ne te reste plus qu'une petite cicatrice.

- Longue de vingt centimètres…

- C'est vrai, maintenant votre jambe ne vous est plus d'aucune utilité, va falloir la couper !

- Oh d'accord, je te suis ! Dit Kylia en se levant brusquement.

En marchant près de Link, elle essaya de ne plus penser à tous ces rêves qui hantaient son esprit. De toute façon, Hagard avait disparu et donc, elle espérait qu'il soit mort. Et lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire, elle pourrait mieux comprendre le but de ce seigneur, si elle était bien sûre la princesse…

**23** - Les bleuets rouges d'Arkano

- Quand arrivons-nous ? Demanda Kylia.

Elle eut droit d'un grognement de la part de Link. Elle le méritait probablement un peu. Depuis deux jours maintenant qu'ils étaient partis du village des kokiris, accompagnés de Navi, et depuis deux jours que la jeune femme répétait la même question. Au début, elle était véritablement curieuse de connaître le moment de leur arrivée. Maintenant, elle posait la question surtout par amusement, car cela agaçait énormément le jeune homme. Ils se dirigeaient vers un village, situé près du lac Hylia. Il y aurait, semble-t-il, plusieurs cultures de fruits, et c'était cela qu'ils recherchaient. Kylia se répéta le nom de l'ingrédient dans sa tête ; bleuets rouges d'Arkano. Étrange, car les bleuets sont habituellement, bleu. De plus, Arkano n'était pas vraiment un nom commun.

- Là, dit soudain Link.

La jeune femme le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça. Soudain, apparu au détour du chemin, un petit amoncellement de maisons. Une trentaine de petites habitations en bois étaient réparties autour d'un chemin de terre tapé grossièrement. La forêt entourait le village qui était ainsi, beaucoup plus isolé du royaume.

- Tu restes ici, dit Link. Je vais m'informer et je reviens.

- Pourquoi dois-je rester ici ?

- Je te rappelle que le royaume est gouverné par le seigneur…

- D'accord, j'attends ! Coupa Kylia en restant derrière un arbre.

Il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle, la petite fée l'accompagnant en se cachant dans son dos. Il alla dans la direction du village, et disparu derrière une des petites maisons. Regardant le ciel, elle vit le soleil ayant commencé sa descente vers l'ouest. En songeant qu'elle commençait à avoir faim, elle remarqua que Link était parti avec le sac emplit de provisions.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas gardé…chuchota-t-elle en pensant au sac remplit de nourriture.

Elle trouva un coin sec entre un arbre et un buisson, là où elle avait une assez belle vue du village tout en restant dissimulé de celui-ci. Elle s'assit en tailleur en s'appuyant sur le feuillu et attendit. Elle vit lentement le soleil décliné.

- Que fait-il ? Dit-elle tout bas.

Ça ne prend tout de même pas une journée pour s'informer de l'existence d'un fruit ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda dans la direction du village. Quelques personnes se promenaient ici et là, préoccuper à des tâches quotidiennes. Plusieurs enfants se baladaient mais aucun par chance n'étaient venus près d'elle. Elle commença à se demander si elle devait aller voir ce qui se passait quand, arrivant d'un chemin, elle vit Link marcher avec plusieurs hommes et quelques femmes. Celui-ci semblait avoir travaillé dans la terre car ses habits était sali, comme ceux des personnes l'entourant. Elle se pencha en avant et le vit s'avancer vers une bâtisse, celle situé au centre de l'agglomération, accompagné de tous les gens. Elle se demandait encore ce qui se passait quand des bruits d'ustensiles et de vaisselles se firent entendre. Il était en train de manger ! Pensa Kylia. Et elle ? Un gargouillis sonore de son ventre étouffa quelques instants les bruits autour. Pouvait-elle le rejoindre ? Il lui avait dit de rester là…et alors ? Elle n'était pas dans l'obligation de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Cependant, si le seigneur décidait de visiter ce petit village pour…une quelconque raison ? Bon, se décida-t-elle, elle allait attendre encore un peu et ensuite, si rien ne se passait, elle irait jeter un oeil…

Le soleil avait complètement disparu derrière les arbres et le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Kylia sentit une douce brise fraîche sur son visage. C'était une soirée parfaite pour une nuit à la belle étoile. La jeune femme tournait en rond pour dégourdir ses jambes ankylosées. Elle devait aller voir maintenant, ce n'était pas normal qu'il l'ait laissé là. Lorsque la nuit fut complètement tombée, elle s'approcha lentement du village d'où seul les lueurs provenant des fenêtres de maison éclairaient le chemin. Plus personne ne semblait circuler à l'extérieur à cette noirceur et elle s'approcha sans crainte de la fenêtre de la bâtisse où elle avait vu Link entrer un peu plus tôt. Elle n'eut pas à s'avancer énormément pour avoir une bonne vue. L'intérieur était très éclairé et aucun rideau n'encombrait la fenêtre. Une musique parvint à ses oreilles en même temps qu'une vision de personnes dansant et chantant à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle trouva finalement Link en train d'exercer ses talents de danseur avec une femme dont Kylia n'arrivait pas à voir les traits. Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de Kylia. Alors c'était ça qu'il faisait pendant tout ce temps ? Pensa la jeune femme. S'amuser avec les gens village, et des femmes de surcroît, pendant qu'elle attendait comme une idiote ! Son souhait le plus cher en ce moment aurait été d'arraché la tête de cet homme…et aussi de cette femme qui se déhanchait de plus en plus avec lui ! Non, dit Kylia en se calmant. Profitons-en plutôt. Link veut faire la fête et bien elle ne se joignait pas à lui. Maintenant qu'il était occupé ailleurs, elle pourrait finalement s'en aller prendre ses vacances bien mériter très, très loin de ce royaume. Elle se sentit un peu mieux en songeant comment il réagirait en voyant qu'elle n'était plus là à l'attendre comme un chien docile. Elle se retourna rapidement vers la forêt et…

- Hé toi ! Cria une grosse voix d'homme.

La jeune femme se retourna vers la personne qui avait hurlé et espéra que ce n'était pas elle qu'il appelait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'extérieur ? La fête est à l'intérieur ! Dit l'homme d'au moins six pieds de haut.

Kylia ne réagit pas tout de suite. Cependant, quand l'homme à l'énorme musculature s'avança vers elle de ses longs pas, elle pensa qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer dans la bâtisse, qu'il ne fallait pas. Link la verrait, et saurait qu'elle n'était pas rester cacher. L'homme ne sembla pas remarqué son hésitation et la traîna rapidement à l'intérieur en lui prenant doucement le bras.

- Tu es l'amie de Klink ça doit, il voulait aller te chercher, mais je dois avouer qu'il a quelque peu perdu la notion du temps, dit l'homme en ouvrant la porte de la bâtisse centrale et entrant par la suite à l'intérieur.

Son entrée dans la maison qui en faite était une sorte d'auberge ne créa aucun émoi. Tout le monde dansait, chantait…faisait la fête.

- Hé Klink ! J'ai trouvé ton amie dehors !

Kylia se demanda s'il parlait de Link, quand celui-ci apparu devant elle.

- Princesse ! Dit celui-ci en l'enlaçant. Je ne me souvenais plus où je vous avais caché…

Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été aussi surprise de cet drôle d'attitude, elle lui aurait fracassé le crâne ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? L'appeler ainsi devant ce rassemblement ! Toutefois, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais s'approcha de Link et l'invita pour une danse, ce qui fit oublier la rancune de Kylia. Elle vit Link hésiter, mais la femme en question ne lui laissa pas le choix et le traîna jusqu'à la piste où plusieurs s'amusaient déjà. Ce fut lorsque Kylia vit Link trébucher pour une raison inconnue sur le sol, qu'elle commença à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Votre ami a été un peu fort sur la boisson, dit le grand homme. Nous avons une spécialité ici, une boisson de fruit, et je crois que Klink semble l'apprécier !

Les ennuis commencent, pensa la jeune femme blonde. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle songea à la petite fée de Link, Navi. Elle la chercha du regard, mais ne voyait rien de près ou de loin qui aurait pu lui ressembler. Elle ne pouvait être bien loin, elle était avec Link il y a quelques heures !

- Est-ce que vous voulez y goutter ? Demanda l'homme qui lui parlait toujours.

- Que…Quoi ? Demanda Kylia ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Notre boisson de fruit voyons ! Dit l'homme en l'empoignant le bras et l'amenant jusqu'au bar à l'opposé.

Ils traversèrent la piste de danse en évitant les fêtards et ayant atteint le comptoir, l'homme commanda une boisson pétillante de couleur mauve.

- C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part mais je dois refuser, dit Kylia en voyant l'homme lui tendre le verre d'environ dix centimètres de haut remplit du liquide. Je suis supposée partir tôt demain,

- Laisse tomber Ricko, tu vois bien qu'elle est trop petite pour ça, dit une voix de femme.

Kylia se retourna et vit la femme aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais ayant invité Link à danser un peu plus tôt. Petite ? Pensa Kylia. Que voulait-elle insinuer en disant cela ? Même si ce n'était qu'un petit commentaire banal, elle sentit la colère montée rapidement en elle.

- Donne-moi le verre, je vais le prendre moi ! Continua la femme d'un air moqueur.

- Non ! Dit soudain Kylia. Je…je vais le prendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ! Pensa-t-elle en prenant le verre emplit de boisson. Maintenant, elle devait boire se liquide qui avait de forte chance de la rendre dans le même état que Link. Elle croisa le regard de la belle femme aux cheveux noirs qui avait croisé ses bras en dessous de sa généreuse poitrine. Celle-ci la regardait d'un air moqueur, attendant probablement une occasion de la ridiculiser.

- À votre santé, dit Kylia en faisant un sourire à cette hylienne si sûre d'elle.

En mettant le verre à sa bouche, elle goûta au liquide fort avec un léger goût de fruit et un arrière goût effroyable de quelque chose qui devait ressembler à de l'urine. Elle décida de vider le contenu en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais boire de ce truc après ça.

- Et bien, je vois que vous semblez adorer cette boisson aussi ! Dit l'homme en voyant Kylia reposer son verre vide sur le comptoir du bar.

La femme en question sentit sa tête tournée quelques instants et faillit demander une chaise pour s'asseoir. Cependant, elle croisa le regard de moqueur de la dame à la chevelure noir. Elle se ressaisit et lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

- Je…je vais aller voir ce que fait Link, dit Kylia en essayant de paraître digne.

- D'accord ! Dit l'homme en riant. Il doit être avec une des vingt filles qui lui tournait autour !

- Dépêches-toi, dit la femme aux cheveux noirs, tu pourrais perdre ta place !

- Tout comme toi ? Demanda Kylia subitement.

En voyant le visage de la femme tournée en une moue dédaigneuse, Kylia devina qu'elle avait touché un point. Elle se retourna vers la salle en cherchant Link du regard et le trouva assis sur une chaise, entourer de plusieurs personnes l'encourageant à boire. Kylia se dirigea rapidement vers lui dans le but de le sortir d'ici et lui demander des explications.

- Link, il faut que nous parlions, dit Kylia en entrant dans le cercle de personne entourant le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Demanda Link d'une voix grave.

La jeune femme se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

- Pouvons-nous aller dehors ? Dit Kylia tout de même.

- Pour faire quoi ?

Jetant un regard autour, elle vit les gens la regarder d'un air…elle aimait mieux ne pas y penser. Ce fut trop pour elle. Elle empoigna fermement Link par la manche et le traîna à l'extérieur en disant :

- Pour parler idiot et rien d'autre !

Une fois dehors à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle lâcha un Link plutôt mou, qui tomba sur le sol recouvert d'une pelouse emplit de rosée du soir.

- Alors ? Demanda Kylia.

- Puis-je, princesse, vous demandez d'élaborer votre question, car je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parler.

Kylia le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Sa voix avait soudain repris son timbre normal et il avait dit cette phrase sans trébucher sur ses mots. Cependant lorsqu'il pouffa de rire, elle se dit que la bière l'avait finalement emporté sur lui.

- L'ingrédient, les bleuets rouges d'Arkano, est-ce que l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Kylia exaspérée.

- Non ! Dit Link d'un ton victorieux.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu si joyeux ?

- Voyons, princesse, avec une nuit si douce, les étoiles brillant dans le ciel et…

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Coupa Kylia.

- Voulez-vous m'honorer de cette danse princesse ? Dit soudain Link d'une voix langoureuse.

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Hurla Kylia.

Sa tête avait recommencé à tourner et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

- Zelda alors ? Dit Link en se levant debout.

Elle avait envie de l'envoyer promener avec ces autres femmes dans l'auberge qui lui tournaient autour. Cependant, elle se demandait si elle se sentirait mieux après. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, Kylia décida d'en finir.

- Retourne à ta fête, moi je m'en vais.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Link.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas me fausser compagnie alors…

- Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher dans ton état ?

- Oui, dit Link. Tout le temps !

- Ah bon, continua Kylia. Nous allons voir ça…

Sans crier gare, elle partit en un sprint droit devant elle. Elle sortit rapidement du village et s'engouffra dans la forêt sombre. Après un kilomètre à peine, elle s'arrêta soudainement en entendant le bruit d'une cascade d'eau et aperçu dans la pénombre un cours d'eau couler juste en face d'elle, un mètre plus bas. Elle avait eu de la chance, un peu plus elle faisait une baignade nocturne…

- J'arrive ! Cria Link derrière elle.

- Non ! Attend ! Hurla Kylia en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

Kylia vit avec soulagement Link ralentir quand celui-ci se prit soudain le pied dans une racine. Résultat, il fit un bond de deux mètres, accrochant la jeune femme sur son passage. Kylia eut le temps de prendre son souffle, se sentant tomber dans le vide, et l'eau froide l'entoura complètement.

- C'est froid ! Dit Kylia en sortant de l'eau.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Débita Link en se dirigeant vers le rivage. Le prochain coup tente une fugue le jour, ça me permettra de voir les obstacles plus facilement.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me courir après, dit Kylia dont la voix tremblait.

- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas te laisser seul dans cette forêt…

- C'est pourtant bien ce que tu as fait pendant la totalité de la journée !

- C'était la journée justement ! Dit Link d'un ton impatient.

- Je n'ai néanmoins pas vu ta présence une fois le soleil couché !

- J'étais un peu eee…mais maintenant ça va mieux, dit Link.

- Contente que tu aies apprécié ce bain glacé !

Link regarda autour de lui.

- Sais-tu où est le village ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Le bain n'a pas fait effet longtemps, dit Kylia d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu sais Kylia, tu vas beaucoup me manquer quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, dit soudain Link. Zelda a toujours été une personne sage et maîtresse d'elle, sans jamais se plaindre ou dire ce genre de commentaires. Avec toi c'est plus rigolo ! Je me demande si la princesse pensait à ce genre de chose ?

Kylia sentit une bouffée de chaleur montée en elle. Elle remercia la noirceur qui cachait son visage maintenant rouge. Était-ce de la gêne qu'elle éprouvait après ce « presque » compliment ? Elle décida de ne pas trop y penser par peur de découvrir qu'elle appréciait, elle aussi, le jeune homme.

- Le village est par là, dit Kylia en sortant de ses pensées. Au fait, où est Navi ?

Elle vit Link hésité et se gratter la tête. Mauvais signe.

- En fait, elle n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour en rouspétant à l'auberge, dit Link tout bas. Je ne suis plus trop sûre mais je crois que je l'ai prié de s'en aller…

- Pourrais-tu t'expliquer ?

- Je crois que je lui ai envoyé une petite tape…

- J'espère qu'elle était petite ! Mais où est-elle maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle est un peu rancunière…elle va revenir, dit Link, mais ça risque de prendre un moment…

Lorsque la petite fée reviendrait, pensa Kylia, elle lui demanderait comment elle avait fait pour énerver Link à ce point. Si cela avait une chance de fonctionner pour elle aussi. Et que Link la laisse finalement partir.

- Retournons au village, dit Kylia en sentait de plus en plus le froid l'envahir. J'espère que tu te souviens où tu as mis le sac de voyage !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai même une chambre à l'auberge, répondit Link.

La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment le goût de retourner à cet endroit, mais s'engagea tout de même dans le chemin du retour.

**24** - Partie 2

Kylia se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Les lueurs du soleil pénétraient à peine dans la fenêtre de la chambre de l'auberge. Elle se leva tranquillement debout pour ne pas réveiller l'homme coucher à l'autre coin du lit et se dirigea vers le sac de voyage. La pièce était petite. Elle ne contenait qu'un grand lit et une commode en face. Quand l'on entrait par la porte, le lit était appuyé sur le mur de gauche, des draps jaunes le recouvrant ainsi que deux oreillers moelleux. En face, une grande fenêtre légèrement ouverte laissait entrer l'air frais et doux du matin. Elle se pencha vers le sac de voyage juste en dessous de la fenêtre et se mit à la recherche de nourriture. Trouvant les délicieuses galettes sucrées, elle en prit trois et se faufila à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle se retrouva dans un corridor qui se terminait par des escaliers. Toute la bâtisse était faite de bois rond qui donnait un style bien agréable, les teintes des arbres utilisés variant d'un mur à l'autre. Il y avait tout au plus cinq autres chambres à l'étage. Néanmoins, tout le monde semblait endormi et elle se dirigea silencieusement vers l'extérieur. L'air frais la réveilla et malgré le fait que le soleil était encore caché derrière les arbres, elle devina que ce serait une magnifique journée. Suivant un sentier, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur du village où un petit ruisseau coulait doucement, faisant un agréable bruit de clapotis. Elle s'assit en s'appuyant sur un grand feuillus et dévora ses trois galettes en essayant d'oublier un mal de tête qui lui cognait les tempes depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Les rayons du soleil au loin réussirent à se faufiler entre les branches et réchauffèrent le visage de Kylia, qui ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme ouvrit ses paupières et fixa la petite fille en face d'elle.

- Je me repose, dit Kylia. Et toi ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un avec qui jouer, dit-elle en mangeant un fruit qu'elle avait prit dans un sac retenu par une ceinture à sa petite robe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Lui demanda Kylia ayant vu le fruit rouge qu'elle avait mangé un peu plus tôt.

- Les bleuets de mon papa ! Dit-elle toute fière. C'est le seul à être capable de les faire rouge dans toute la région !

- Est-ce que ton père s'appellerait Arkano ? Dit Kylia.

- Oui ! Tu le connais ?

Ce que Link pouvait être bête, pensa Kylia. Comment avait-il pu ne pas trouver l'élément ? Regardant la petite fille en face d'elle, elle arrondit son âge à sept ou huit ans. Elle était légèrement rondelette, de longs cheveux roux frisés lui encadrant le visage et de grands yeux gris remplit de gaieté. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe bleue aux motifs carottés de lignes blanches et était chaussée de souliers bruns.

- Je sais ! On joue à la « taiye » et si tu m'attrapes, je t'en donne quelques-uns ! S'écria la petite fille.

- Comme cela se joue ? Demanda Kylia intriguée.

- Et bien, je me sauve en courant et toi, ton but c'est de me rattraper !

- Et tu me donneras de tes fruits ?

- Oui ! Si tu joues avec moi !

- D'accord ! Dit Kylia.

La jeune femme vit la fillette s'élancer dans un sprint sans lui donner le temps de se lever. Sautant sur ses deux jambes, elle poursuivit l'enfant qui était entré dans les bois et suivait un sentier. Kylia rattrapa rapidement la petite fille qui riait aux éclats et qui s'acharnait maintenant à prendre des chemins plus étroits entre les branches et de plus en plus accidenté.

- Je vais t'avoir ! Cria Kylia à la petite fille à quelques mètres d'elle maintenant.

Elle tendit le bras pour lui attraper la main, quand soudain la petite fille disparue dans un ravin en face d'elle. Kylia sentit en même temps une masse tombée sur elle et se retrouva plaqué face au sol, la tête sur le bord de la cavité d'environ dix mètres de haut.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Cria une voix que la jeune femme reconnue comme celle de Link. Depuis le village, que je te crie après et que tu te sauves ! Pourquoi es-tu partie seule ?

Toutefois, la jeune femme ne portait pas attention à ce que Link disait. Son regard était fixé au fond du ravin. Elle l'avait vu, la petite fille aux cheveux roux était tombée là, dans cette fosse, néanmoins, aucune trace d'elle. Le sol en bas était recouvert de petits arbres et quelques arbustes. Plus loin, la forêt se poursuivait.

- Tu m'écoutes au moins ? Demanda Link d'une voix forte en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je dois descendre en bas, dit-elle.

- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, continua Link. Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de faire le tour.

N'attendant rien de lui, elle se dirigea plus loin, en longeant la pente raide et essaya de trouver une descente praticable. Après avoir dévalé un endroit accessible, elle retourna à l'endroit où elle était sûre d'avoir vu l'enfant tombé quelques instants auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda Link d'un ton plus doux en la suivant.

Vu d'en bas, les petits buissons semblaient plus grands et leurs branches étaient remplit de petits fruits rouges. Kylia avait peur. Elle avait bien vu la petite fille tombée, mais aucune trace de sa chute, ni même un cri ou un gémissement prouvant qu'elle était ici.

- Tu as vu ces petits fruits ? Dit Link en se penchant vers le buisson.

- Link, commença Kylia d'une voix inquiète, il y a une petite fille qui est tombée près d'ici ! Aide-moi à la chercher au lieu de regarder ces arbustes !

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Link en se redressant.

- J'étais avec une petite fille et elle est tombée ici ! Elle ne doit pas être loin ! Dit Kylia déplaçant les branches et regardant derrière les petits feuillus.

- Kylia, continua Link, je t'ai suivi tout le long et il n'y avait personne d'autre.

- Peut-être a-t-elle roulé derrière un buisson ? Pensa la jeune femme tout haut.

- Arrête ! Dit soudain Link en lui poignant le bras doucement et la forçant à le regarder. Tu étais seule ici. Il n'y avait personne, ni ici, ni même dehors au village.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle avait l'ingrédient, c'est son père qui les cultivait, il s'appelle Arkano et…

- Je sais, coupa Link soudain tendu. Le problème c'est qu'Arkano et son enfant sont morts depuis maintenant vingt ans. Les villageois m'ont raconté qu'ils avaient eu un accident dans la forêt. Je voulais te le dire.

Il y eut un silence pesant. C'était une blague, pensa la jeune femme. Elle avait vu cette petite fille comme elle voyait Link en ce moment. Celle-ci s'était présentée comme étant la fille d'Arkano et elle mangeait les petits fruits. Il fallait bien être vivant pour faire cela ! Son regard dévia vers les petits buissons remplit de petites boules d'un rouge foncé. Comme le fruit que la fillette mangeait…

- La petite fille, dit soudain Link, sais-tu ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Est-ce qu'il la croyait ? Pensa Kylia. Ou bien, voulait-il s'assurer qu'elle était folle ?

- Elle voulait jouer, murmura la jeune femme malgré ses craintes. Si je gagnais, elle me donnait de ces fruits…ceux ici-même.

En disant cela, elle avait pointé l'amas de buisson. Link se dirigea vers celui-ci et en prit un.

- Si vraiment c'est la fille d'Arkano que tu as vu, et bien, elle t'a guidé jusqu'au fruits que nous recherchons. Ce qui nous rend plutôt service ! Dit Link.

- Aussi simple que cela ? Demanda Kylia en voyant l'homme se pencher et ramasser les petits fruits. Moi qui croyais être folle !

- Non ! Dit Link en riant. Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, ce n'est pas grand chose ! De plus, c'est l'un des « dons » de Zelda, voir des « fantômes », ce qui prouve que tu es bien la princesse.

- Ou bien, la boisson de la veille m'a embrumé le cerveau.

- Plutôt exacerbé tes dons, dit Link d'un ton hautain.

- C'est cela…répondit Kylia peu convaincu.

Kylia fut tout de même soulager de l'entendre parler ainsi. Peut-être avait-elle vu un fantôme de petite fille. C'était quand même mieux qu'un monstre de dix mètres, gluant et puissant, dont le seul but était de vous écraser…

- Plus qu'un ingrédient ! Dit Link d'un ton joyeux après avoir amassé pleins de petits fruits. Ensuite, on te rend enfin ta cervelle et on botte le derrière du seigneur !

- Un peu de respect tout de même ! Dit Kylia qui était heureuse de la nouvelle et surtout du fait que le voyage s'achevait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et une autre partie de l'histoire. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre maintenant ! De plus, la "quête" des ingrédients ce termine enfin ! Donc, bonne lecture !**

**25** – Poudre de cristal (Partie 1)

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que c'est ? Demanda Kylia.

- Non ! Dit Link. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé, que ce soit de cet élément, ou bien de quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

Ils avaient repris leur voyage depuis quelques heures à peine. Immédiatement après avoir trouvé les bleuets rouges et préparer le sac de voyage que Link transportait sur ses épaules. Ils étaient maintenant assis près d'un ruisseau, prenant une pause bien méritée.

- Quelqu'un doit sûrement être au courant, dit Kylia.

- Pas ceux que nous avons vu jusqu'à maintenant, dit Link en réfléchissant. Il ne reste que les gorons à la montagne de la Mort.

- Bon et bien allons-y ! Dit Kylia en se levant. Si la chance continue à te sourire, cette poudre de cristal va justement être à cet endroit !

- Quel enthousiasme ! Dit Link.

- Plus vite nous aurons trouvé cet ingrédient, plus vite cette quête sera terminée !

Link se leva en riant et ensemble, ils reprirent leurs longues marches dans les bois. Quelques fois, Kylia percevait à travers les branchages, la plaine d'Hyrule, immense étendue d'herbe verte avec quelques grands arbres. Leur expédition durait depuis trois jours dans lesquels Kylia connu la désagréable sensation de marcher les pieds mouillés après avoir traversé un petit marais. Et ensuite, marcher en étant complètement trempée après avoir tombé dans le marais en question.

- Tu aurais dû te voir glisser ! Dit Link en riant.

- Très drôle… dit la jeune femme en se relevant et en enlevant les feuilles restées collées à ses cheveux attachées en une simple queue de cheval.

Elle tenta de ne pas écouter le rire moqueur du jeune homme et passa à côté de lui le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, une racine surélevée, juste derrière le pied de Link, attira son attention. Son cerveau réfléchit à grande allure ; le pousser, il accroche la racine et il tombe…Elle ne pensa pas plus longtemps et se retourna rapidement vers lui. De ses deux bras, elle le poussa prestement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dit Link qui était maintenant assis dans la mare.

- Oh pas grand chose, dit Kylia en regardant autour d'elle. Je voulais juste atténuer ce rire si énervant qui sortait de ta gorge un peu plus tôt…

- Ceci ne restera pas impayé longtemps, dit Link en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

- Je suis déjà tombée moi, dit Kylia en se préparant à prendre les jambes à son cou.

- Et alors ?

Sauves-toi ! Cria une petite voix dans la tête de Kylia. D'un brusque mouvement, la jeune femme partit dans un grand sprint et couru dans la direction qu'ils étaient sensés prendre. Car même si elle fuyait, elle ne voulait tout de même pas retourner en arrière et être obligée de refaire le chemin.

- Tu as déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché ! Cria Link en la rattrapant.

Réfléchit ! Pensa Kylia en déplaçant des branches d'arbres qui lui coupait le chemin. Elle était revenue sur de l'herbe sèche et suivait un sentier presque caché par les arbres.

- Je me rends ! Cria la jeune femme en stoppant.

Elle se retourna vers Link qui arrivé à sa hauteur s'était arrêté et avait croisé ses bras.

- Donc maintenant j'ai droit à une vengeance…dit Link. Dommage que nous ne soyons plus dans ce marais, mais il y a une rivière pas loin et…

- Attends ! Dit Kylia en sentant l'inquiétude l'envahir. Nous pourrions régler ce…malentendu comme des gens civilisés. Tu t'es moqué de moi, donc je t'ai rendu la monnaie de la pièce.

- Peut-être mais je ne t'avais pas poussé…

- Tu n'es pas venu à mon secours non plus, coupa Kylia.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'aide après une si petite chute !

- Je n'avais pas besoin de tes moqueries non plus !

Kylia se rendit compte qu'elle avait haussé le ton et essaya de se calmer. Le but c'était d'empêcher Link de se venger en quelque sorte…

- D'accord, dit soudain l'homme blond, fais-moi des excuses et je n'en parlerai plus.

En temps normal, s'excuser n'aurait pas été difficile. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, c'est lui qui avait commencé…

- J'attend…dit Link.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se retrouver avec cet idiot et être obliger de se rabaisser à ce point ! Elle croisa soudain le regard moqueur de l'hylian.

- Je m'excuse, marmonna rapidement Kylia.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, dit Link.

- Je m'ex-cu-se ! Dit Kylia d'un ton fort. Maintenant, allons à cette rivière dont tu as parlé. J'ai de l'eau du marais qui sèche sur moi et ce n'est vraiment pas confortable.

- J'ai eu des excuses de la princesse ! Chantonna Link.

- Je ne suis pas la princesse !

- Plus qu'un élément et tu le sauras.

- Ou bien tu découvriras que je n'étais qu'une de ses servantes, coupa Kylia.

- Ce serait surprenant, dit Link en réfléchissant. Zelda n'avait pas de servante aussi…

Kylia lança un regard chargé de colère à Link qui décida de ne pas finir sa phrase.

- Bon allons à cette rivière alors, termina Link.

Après s'être lavés, ils mangèrent et reprirent leur route. Ils marchèrent encore une journée dans la forêt et ensuite obliquèrent vers une haute montagne au loin. Un paysage de roche brune avait remplacé la forêt si vivante et coloré. Kylia regrettait les bois qui les protégeaient des regards car maintenant, ils marchaient dans un sentier bien dégagé.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix de prendre ce chemin, avait dit Link. C'est le seul.

Ils arrivèrent à la fin de la journée, au village des gorons situé en bas de la montagne de la Mort. Le village était en fait une grotte, dont l'ouverture mesurait à peine trois mètres de diamètre. Mais l'intérieur était gigantesque. La grotte était ovale et trois paliers faisaient le tour des murs en suivant la forme arrondit de la caverne. Lorsque l'on s'avançait sur le bord du premier étage tout en haut, l'on voyait plus bas un autre chemin ovale faisait le tour des parois et plus bas encore, le dernier niveau fait d'un plancher de terre brune très compactée. Kylia suivit Link qui emprunta une grande ouverture qui menait vers des escaliers. Après les avoir descendus, ils arrivèrent tout en bas et entrèrent dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. La jeune femme avait beau regardé tout autour d'elle, aucune créature n'habitait cette grotte, de même que dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

- Il va faire chaud où nous allons, mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps, dit Link.

Il s'avança vers une grande sculpture de goron habilement taillé et l'agrippant, il tira de toutes ses forces. Une ouverture s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une bouffé d'air brûlant dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut assez d'espace pour qu'un humain puisse y passer, le jeune homme s'avança et entra dans l'ouverture. Kylia le suivit d'un pas hésitant, sentant de plus en plus la chaleur qui se répandait tout autour d'elle. Après plusieurs mètres de marche, ils sortirent du tunnel et le ciel bleu réapparu au-dessus des deux jeunes gens. Il était cependant caché par des veloutes de fumée venant du sol. Tout autour, des murs de pierre noir montaient très haut, tellement haut que Kylia se sentait toute petite. Elle s'avança un peu et découvrit la cause de cette chaleur si intense. Juste en dessous d'elle, de la lave bouillait. Une énorme mare en était remplit ce qui créait d'innombrables nuages de fumée grise, presque noire. Regardant de nouveau autour d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle était dans un volcan, un volcan qui pouvait entrer en éruption !

- Il y a peut-être des gorons dehors, dit Link. Disons que je n'ai pas très envie de m'attarder ici…

- Moi non plus, répondit Kylia sentant de grosses gouttes de sueurs glissées sur son front.

Link la guida sur un court chemin et l'entraîna vers une sortie. Ils émergèrent rapidement à l'extérieur et sentirent presque immédiatement l'air frais et pur sur leur visage en sueur. Un autre magnifique paysage s'offrit aux yeux de Kylia qui était maintenant au sommet d'une montagne, la montagne de la Mort.

- Link ? Cria une grosse voix. Eh bah ça, je m'en doutais pas, mais pas du tout !

- Bonjour Darunia, dit Link.

Kylia se retourna vers le son de la voix. Un grand goron semblant être fait seulement de muscles, sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers Link en tendant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si haut ? Lui demanda le goron après lui avoir fait un gigantesque câlin.

- Eh bien, dit Link qui reprenait son souffle, je suis à la recherche d'une chose nommé « poudre de cristal ». Saurais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Poudre de cristal…dit Darunia tout bas. Je crois que c'est une roche du désert…mis en poudre. Oui, oui c'est ça ! Les gérudos l'appelaient ainsi, poudre de cristal ! Avant que le seigneur n'arrive, nous faisions quelques échanges avec elles. Nous nous en servions pour donner un goût épicé à nos repas !

- T'en resterait-il ? Demanda Link plein d'espoir.

- Non, toutes nos réserves sont vide depuis bien longtemps…

Oh non, songea Kylia. Pas le désert…

- Tu es accompagné ? Dit soudain Darunia en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

- Oui, dit Link en faisant ensuite les présentations.

- Dommage que nous soyons obligés de nous cacher dans ce volcan, dit Darunia après avoir donné une vigoureuse pogné de main à la jeune femme, la grotte serait beaucoup plus approprié pour les visiteurs. Au moins, à cet endroit, le seigneur ne vient pas nous déranger…

Il y eut un long moment de silence où Kylia sentit le regard scrutateur du goron sur elle. Elle fit semblant de contempler le paysage au loin et regarda à la fois Link qui semblait très absorbé dans ses pensées. Le goron lui, n'avait toujours pas cessé de l'observer.

- Est-ce que nous nous serions croisé quelque part ? Dit soudain le goron. Je vous regarde depuis tantôt et vous ressemblez étrangement à…

- C'est la petite cousine au troisième degré de Doromar, dit rapidement Link.

- Il n'y aurait pas un lien avec la famille royale par hasard parce vous ressemblez vraiment à…

- Non, je ne crois pas, coupa Link. Il se fait tard, nous ne te dérangerons pas plus longtemps Darunia, merci pour tout !

Sur ce, il prit la main de Kylia, qui après un bref signe de l'autre main au chef des gorons, suivit Link d'un pas rapide.

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il devine, dit Link lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dans le volcan. Il n'y a pas plus honnête que les gorons, mais malheureusement, ils oublient de tenir leurs langues.

- Crois-tu qu'il m'aurait pris pour la princesse ?

- C'est un des sages, dit Link. Saria aussi t'avait reconnu, mais elle doutait un peu.

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle doutait ? Demanda Kylia en suivant Link qui traversait maintenant l'entrée qui menait vers la grotte des gorons.

- Probablement parce qu'elle ne t'avait jamais vu habillé en simple hylienne. De plus sans aucune parure que ce soit du maquillage ou autre truc de femme…importante…

- Dit plutôt un truc de femme riche !

- Oui ! Mais je crois que tu faisais cela juste pour bien paraître devant le peuple…

- Ou bien pour séduire mes sujets masculins à la couronne !

- Les rejeter plutôt ! Le surnom que ces princes chassés te donnaient ! Dit Link en riant. J'avoue que je commençais à avoir pitié d'eux !

- Attend, j'avais vraiment des prétendants à ce point ? Demanda Kylia en s'imaginant entouré de magnifiques princes lui offrant de gros diamants.

Link s'arrêta un instant et se retourna vers elle. Ils étaient maintenant dans la grotte déserte des gorons et commençaient à monter les escaliers.

- La plus belle princesse de tout le royaume seule héritière du pays d'Hyrule à la mort du roi ! Dit Link d'un ton solennel. Tu avais une demande de mariage à tous les jours !

- Une demande de mariage…dit Kylia qui commençait à trouver la vie de royauté maintenant moins attirante. Tu te trompes.

- Nous verrons bien cela ! Maintenant direction le désert !

La jeune femme déglutit de travers en entendant le mot « désert »…

**26** – Partie 2

- Je ne veux pas y aller, bougonna Kylia en descendant la pente brute de terre.

- Nous n'irons pas complètement dans le désert, juste voir les gérudo, répondit Link.

- Tu avais dit que nous ne pouvions pas leur faire confiance.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher droit devant lui. Voilà quelques heures qu'ils avaient quitté le village des gorons. Ils suivaient le chemin guidant vers la forêt, maintenant visible plus loin. Leur nouveau plan, retourner au campement, récupérer Épona et retourner dans le désert.

Étrangement, Kylia sentait un malaise grandir en elle. Lorsque Link lui annonça, quelques kilomètres plus loin, qu'ils étaient tout près du campement, elle sentit ce trouble croître. Ils marchaient maintenant dans une forêt faite de feuillus, de conifères et traversée de petits sentiers disparaissant après quelques mètres. À un certain moment, la forêt s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un campement sommaire, faite de tentes soutenues par des pieux, où plusieurs personnes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il y eut quelques salutations rapides et Kylia sentit une agitation, comme si tout le monde était heureux de les voir mais voulait le cacher.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas normal, dit Kylia en voyant une vieille femme lui envoyer un salut de la main avec un grand sourire. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, toutes ces personnes me croyaient avec l'ennemi et maintenant…

- Ils se doutent que tu es la princesse, dit Link tout bas.

- Le truc de la lune de miel n'a pas marché longtemps…murmura Kylia amer.

- Cela a peut-être même éveillé les soupçons, murmura Link.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi…

- Allons chercher Épona et trouvons l'ingrédient manquant, coupa Link. Je crois que plus tôt tu retrouveras la mémoire, mieux ce sera.

- Kylia ! Link ! Cria soudain une petite voix tout près d'eux.

Kylia se retournant vers un petit Miko tout joyeux courant vers eux sur ses petites jambes. En le voyant, elle lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un magnifique sourire.

- Alors vous êtes revenus pour de bon ? Demanda le petit enfant aux yeux verts, pétillants de joie. Où est-ce que vous êtes allés ? Kylia tu es beaucoup moins blanche qu'avant ! Et puis, il y a quelques jours, Épona est revenue ! Je trouvais dommage que vous ne soyez pas rentrés…c'est quoi vous…

- Miko arrête ! Dit Link en riant. Tu pourrais nous amener à ta mère, nous devons faire un autre voyage et…

- Oh je peux venir ? Coupa Miko. Oh non, ma maman ne voudra pas. Elle est en train de nettoyer le linge, je vais vous montrer où !

Sur ce, il empoigna la main de Kylia et ce mit à sautiller en se dirigeant tout droit, jusqu'à ce que le campement se termine. Là un petit ruisseau coulait et plusieurs femmes étaient occupées à des petites tâches. Kylia vit plusieurs têtes se retournées sur son passage et entendit Link marmonner tout bas des paroles incompréhensibles derrière elle.

- Vous êtes revenus, dit Malon en les voyant.

Elle abandonna sa pile de vêtements à côté du ruisseau et se redressa pour venir à leur rencontre.

- Alors, bonne lune de miel ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- C'est quoi une lune de miel ? Questionna Miko.

- Nous avons besoin d'Épona, dit Link en ne relevant pas la remarque.

Malon les invita à les suivre et se dirigea vers l'enclos qui, remarqua Kylia, n'avait pas changé de place depuis la dernière fois.

- Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, dit Malon assez bas. Tout le monde croit que vous êtes la princesse.

Elle avait dit cela en se retournant vers Kylia et celle-ci se préparait à répliquer qu'il n'y avait rien de moins sûre quand Link parla.

- Pas encore. Il est trop tôt.

- Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher, continua Malon. Ça bouge au château, le seigneur prépare quelque chose…

- Je crois que nous allons partir maintenant, dit Link.

- Oh c'est dommage, dit Miko d'un air déçu tenant toujours la main de Kylia.

Ils arrivèrent à l'enclos où Épona semblait déjà les attendre. Après l'avoir sellé, ils s'installèrent, vérifièrent leurs provisions dans le sac que Link traînait toujours sur lui et se préparèrent à partir.

- J'ai une question avant que vous ne partiez, dit Malon en s'approchant d'eux. J'ai entendu dire par le peuple des Zora que vous alliez vous marriez…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et Kylia jura qu'elle se moquait d'eux. Elle regarda Link qui était assis juste devant elle sur la jument.

- À la prochaine éclipse solaire, dit soudain Link en ordonnant à la jument de partir juste après.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Demanda Kylia quand ils furent sortis du village temporaire.

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! Ria Link.

- C'est incroyable ce que les rumeurs vont vite ici !

- Il faut aller plus vite qu'elles, dit Link d'un ton plus sérieux, cette fois si on prend le chemin tout droit. Il y a des chances que le seigneur est eu vent d'une rumeur concernant la princesse…

- Ce ne serait pas mieux de passer par les bois dans ce cas-ci alors ? Coupa Kylia soudain inquiète.

- Je vais m'arranger pour passer derrière la colline et ainsi rester hors de vue du château, répondit Link. Si nous prenons par les bois, nous allons nous rallonger de deux ou trois jours. Tout droit, nous serons arrivés chez les gérudos dans moins de deux jours.

À peine deux heures plus tard, il chevauchait dans une immense plaine, parsemer de quelques grands feuillus aux longues branches montant très haut dans le ciel. Il allait un bon train, et la jeune femme sentait ses cheveux voler au vent, même s'ils étaient retenus en une queue de cheval. Elle sentit de nouveau son malaise qui lui tordait l'estomac. Elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser et regarda la route, droit devant elle. Plus qu'un ingrédient à trouver. Ils ne voyageaient que depuis quelques semaines. Étrange que si peu de temps ce soit écoulé depuis sa fuite de la prison. Elle saurait bientôt si elle était cette princesse. Elle appréhendait ce moment mais l'attendait aussi avec impatience. Tous ces étranges rêves qu'elle faisait, une fois sa mémoire revenue, elle pourrait peut-être les comprendre. Plusieurs questions affluèrent dans sa tête et la hantèrent tout le trajet. Des interrogations allant de qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si elle était réellement cette princesse, ou bien si elle aurait droit à du poulet tous les jours une fois sur le trône…

Traversé l'immense étendu verte au galop leur prit une journée. La jeune femme remarqua que soudainement, Link était devenu angoissé et pressant. La jument n'avait point ralenti sa course depuis leur départ, comme si elle comprenait la fébrilité nerveuse de ses deux cavaliers. Ils avaient pris une pause de quelques heures, lorsque la nuit noire c'était abattu dans la plaine. À l'abri d'un grand chêne dont les branches luisaient faiblement au petit croissant de lune. Au lever du soleil, ils étaient repartis depuis bien longtemps et galopaient maintenant dans un paysage de pierres ternes où la végétation était aussi rare que la faune. Leur chemin les conduisit entre deux montagnes qui s'élevaient à pic, à dix mètres tout au plus, à leur droite et à leur gauche. Quand elles s'ouvrirent plus largement, c'était pour laisser place à un gigantesque ravin. Un pont de bois reliait le chemin de l'autre côté de l'énorme abîme, là où la route de terre et de sable continuait à tracer un sillon dans le sol. Link passa rapidement sur la passerelle, les coups de sabots d'Épona résonnant dans le profond ravin où une rivière y coulait. Elle était tellement basse, que l'on pouvait croire que ce n'était qu'un petit ruisseau alors qu'on entendait le torrent gronder dans le lointain. À peine ils eurent traversé le pont que Kylia sentit l'angoisse montée en elle, une peur tellement immense qu'elle sentait chaque battement de son cœur frappé sa poitrine.

- Link, dit Kylia en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix, je…tu dois arrêter, je ne me sens pas bien.

- Nous arrivons, nous prendrons une pause là…

- Non ! Hurla Kylia en sautant par-dessus Épona et trébuchant presque lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol.

Elle le sentait, chaque parcelle de son être devinait le danger, quelque chose allait se produire. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, de grosses pierres bordaient le chemin en face d'elle ainsi que sur chaque côté. Derrière elle, le ravin, avec le son étouffé de la rivière qui y coulait. Soudain Link, descendit son cheval et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- La rivière est assez profonde…Dit Link tout bas en regardant tout autour.

Un bruit de sifflet se fit soudain entendre et c'est avec horreur que Kylia vu plusieurs des gardes du seigneur, habillé de noir avec leur armure d'argent, apparaître de chaque côté des rochers.

**27** – Partie 3

- Eh bien, je suis très surpris. Avoir réussis à trouver en quelques semaines ce que je cherchais depuis plus de deux ans ! Ma foi, toutes mes félicitations !

Kylia regardait l'homme qui venait de sortir de l'ombre d'un rocher. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, elle eut un frisson en songeant que ses rêves étaient maintenant fondés. C'était lui le seigneur, cette personne qui l'avait torturé, et part la suite qui l'avait enfermé dans cette prison. Tout autour, des hommes armées de flèches ou d'épées, pointaient leurs armes vers eux.

- Vous cherchez ceci ? Continua le seigneur en montrant un petit bocal emplit d'une poudre cristalline.

Pourquoi était-il au courant ? Se demanda Kylia. Elle regarda Link qui n'avait pas bronché, et se retourna ensuite vers le seigneur, ses soldats pointant toujours leurs armes vers eux.

- Eh bien, Link, continua l'homme aux cheveux noirs, nous avons le même but. Que cette chère petite enfant retrouve la mémoire ! Alors, si nous faisions cette potion ?

Les gardes qui s'étaient approchés du jeune homme, agrippèrent rapidement Link et fouillèrent tous ses sacs, pour en sortir les ingrédients. Elle vit Link, docile qui ne donna aucun signe de révolte. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur le fourreau vide accroché au dos de l'homme. S'il avait eu son épée, se serait-il défendu ? Le seigneur prit rapidement les ingrédients des mains de ces hommes et prépara la potion. Entre temps, elle vit Hagard sortir de derrière un rocher et s'avancer vers son maître. Ce n'était pas sa journée, non vraiment pas ! Pensa Kylia en comprenant que Hagard avait tout expliqué au seigneur à son sujet. En peu de temps, la recette fut prêt et lui fut apporter par le vieil homme totalement soumis envers le seigneur.

- Maintenant, buvez ma chère ! Ordonna l'homme qui dirigeait les opérations.

- Non, dit Kylia en essayant d'avoir une voix ferme et autoritaire.

- Pas de ce jeu là avec moi, petite enfant, répondit le seigneur en ne perdant aucunement son sang froid. Donc buvez !

Cette fois-ci, elle croisa les bras et regarda le seigneur en le défiant. Il allait la tuer, c'était certain maintenant. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfouie de ce pays quand elle en avait encore la chance ?

- Je crois que vous apprécier ce jeune guerrier, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le seigneur à la jeune femme.

Oh, non ! Pensa Kylia en devinant les intentions du seigneur.

- Hagard, peut-être pourrais-tu répondre à sa place, elle a l'air plutôt timide, continua le maître.

- Oui, elle l'apprécie, répondit Hagard d'une voix monotone.

- Au moins, de lui, vous vous en souvenez ! Dit le seigneur en riant. La perte d'un être cher, quel merveilleux moyen d'obtenir ce que l'on veut !

Un garde s'approcha de Link et lui tendit un poignard que celui-ci agrippa rapidement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Songea Kylia. Avant d'avoir comprit, la jeune femme vit Link, retourner le poignard vers sa poitrine et pointer l'arme vers son cœur.

- Ce que c'est amusant ! Dit le seigneur en riant accompagné de ses hommes. Merveilleux pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? Contrôler les gens !

- Que..quoi ?! Dit Kylia pleine d'incompréhension.

- Ne soyez pas si surprise, ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois ! Bon, soit vous buvez ce breuvage que Hagard vous tend depuis tantôt, soit votre chevalier se poignarde jusqu'à la mort!

- Pourquoi ne me contrôlez-vous pas alors ? Répliqua la jeune femme essayant de retenir des larmes de rage. Cela aurait été bien plus simple !

- Il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait ! Cependant, quand j'essaie ça…

Soudainement, un étrange picotement lui parcouru le corps, ce n'était pas douloureux mais agaçant. Elle entendit un son, une étrange voix lui parler dans sa conscience. Elle répétait toujours les mêmes mots, bois la potion, toujours sur un même ton grave et envoûtant. Autour d'elle, les hommes la regardaient. Juste en face, le vieillard aux cheveux blancs lui tendait un petit bol contenant un liquide rouge foncé. La voix répétait toujours la même phrase, mais en réfléchissant, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ce liquide. Le picotement cessa soudainement et Kylia entendit plus clairement le son de la chute au loin, comme si quelques instants auparavant, tous ses sens avaient été un peu engourdis.

- …ne donne pas les résultats escomptés, termina le seigneur. Bon, ça suffit, vous buvez cette potion ou cet idiot meurt, dit le seigneur en regardant à peine Link. Et puis, si vous préférez le voir mourir, nous chercherons un autre moyen de vous la faire avaler !

Elle prit la potion des mains du sage et se retenant de laisser tomber le bol sur le sol, avala d'une traite le liquide pétillant. Ce breuvage n'était pas si mauvais, et qui plus est, dans d'autre circonstance, elle l'aurait sûrement bien apprécié.

- Enfin ! Dit le seigneur d'un ton joyeux. Maintenant, cher enfant, où avez-vous mis les deux autres amulettes permettant d'ouvrir cette fameuse porte dans le temple ?

Question directe, pensa Kylia. Néanmoins, depuis qu'elle avait bu la potion, aucun changement n'avait eu lieu en elle. Elle ne se souvenait de rien de nouveau…

- Hagard, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de répondre à sa place ? Continua l'homme.

Elle eut une envie de rire en songeant que le sage ne parviendrait pas à voir quoi que ce soit, quand elle sentit sa présence dans sa tête. Des souvenirs faisaient surface en elle, la plus part était tout récent, mais rapidement l'un d'entre eux apparu clairement.

_Elle regarda les chevaliers sortir de la ville par la grande porte et suivit des yeux leurs galops rapides, laissant une lisière de poussière flottant au-dessus du chemin. Elle quitta son balcon de pierre grise, l'un des plus haut du château et marcha de long en large dans sa chambre. Elle contourna son lit dont la couverture de soie blanche reflétait la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta ensuite devant son grand miroir ovale, dont le contour en or, avait été taillé par le meilleur forgeron du pays. Replaçant nerveusement une mèche qui était tombé de son chignon élaboré, elle recommença à faire le tour de sa chambre. Par les déesses, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas attendre que cette armée soit aux portes de la ville, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi son père réagissait-il de la sorte ? Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le convaincre de la venue de ce danger. Si elle était seule avec lui, peut-être la croirait-il ? Pourtant, il avait toujours écouté Link auparavant ! Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ? Peu importe, elle devait essayer. La peur que le château ne soit attaqué l'avait peut-être incité à nier l'évidence qu'une armée se dirigeait vers eux. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et descendit les escaliers de pierre. Elle s'engouffra dans la grande salle où son père assis sur le trône semblait réfléchir ou bien dormir…_

_- Ma cher petite enfant, dit le roi en voyant sa fille entrée. Une bien belle journée dehors n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Père, je suis venue m'entretenir avec vous concernant cette armée qui se dirige par ici, je…_

_- Tout de même Zelda ! Coupa le roi. Qui oserait venir s'attaquer à ce château ? Ton cher Link a dû exagérer sur la boisson la nuit dernière…_

_- De quoi parlez-vous ? Il a toujours été un bon chevalier, dit-elle en sentant la colère montée en elle. Et puis, le fait est qu'une gigantesque armée se dirige droit par ici et ce n'est certainement pas juste pour visiter !_

_- Eh, bien, je ne croyais pas que vous découvriez si tôt ma petite armée petite enfant, dit le roi après quelques instants._

_- Que…qu'avez-vous dit ? _

_Que se passait-il ? Pensa-t-elle. Son père venait de parler…étrangement…comme s'il discutait de son armée… Voyons, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Alors pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Ce ne pouvait être lui, son père, le roi d'Hyrule qui venait de parler. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et aperçut un reflet ou plutôt une noirceur, quelque chose que son père n'avait jamais eu dans ses pupilles auparavant…_

_- Quoiqu'il en soit j'arriverai bientôt, et ce petit château ne résistera pas longtemps ! _

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre._

_- Bien assez tôt, vous me rencontrerez princesse. Ayez la patience d'attendre que je vous parle face à face !_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_- Oh et bien, il y a tant de chose ici qui attirent la convoitise, je crains de ne pouvoir les énumérer toutes ! Mais une chose m'attire particulièrement et pour l'avoir j'aurai besoin de votre aide…_

_En disant cela, le roi s'était levé et s'avançait lentement vers elle. Elle avait peur, très peur. Comment réagir lorsqu'un être si cher semble vous vouloir du mal ? Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à son père qui semblait possédé par « quelqu'un ». Elle recula en voyant l'homme de haute carrure aux épaules larges s'approcher de plus en plus._

_- Vous ne pourrez vous échapper une fois que je serai ici ! Dit le roi en ricanant._

_Se fut le comble et levant la main, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée et réapparu instantanément dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et la verrouilla en songeant que ça ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité une fois l'armée arrivée. Elle s'appuya dos à l'entrée et chercha à calmer le rythme de sa respiration qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter pendant l'entretien. À quel ennemi avait-elle affaire cette fois ? Son rêve lui disait que Ganondorf allait revenir, et la personne ou la chose qui semblait s'être emparé de son père avait besoin d'elle pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ses rêves ne la tromperaient jamais, donc cette armée se dirigeait ici pour libérer Ganondorf. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que la troupe atteigne le château ? D'après Link à peine une journée…_

_Elle resta immobile dans sa chambre pendant quelques minutes, à fixer un point imaginaire au loin. Elle secoua soudainement la tête. Ce personnage inconnu voulait libérer Ganondorf ? Et bien, elle pouvait l'en empêcher et elle le ferait ! Elle sortit doucement de sa chambre et à pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle entra dans la pièce ronde sans remarquer la beauté architecturale de la salle contenant plusieurs livres éparpillés sur une panoplie de tablettes de bois. Elle avait besoin d'un sort, empêchant ce seigneur de se servir d'elle…_

_Elle se rendit compte que la tâche était beaucoup moins aisée et que les livres de cette bibliothèque étaient plutôt limités. Cela devait faire quelques heures que Link était parti et elle songea qu'elle perdait son temps ici. Elle se prépara à partir quand elle tomba sur un sort qui permettait d'effacer la mémoire. En cas désespéré de cause, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Elle lut le sort qui consistait à prononcer une étrange phrase à voix haute. Pour annuler l'effet du maléfice, quelqu'un devait nous rappeler une chose que l'on appréciait particulièrement et depuis longtemps. Elle songea à la boisson que son père lui avait fait goûter lorsqu'elle était très jeune, et qu'elle n'avait pu se passer depuis cette époque. Et puis, les ingrédients étaient tous dans le sous-sol au château, ce ne serait pas trop compliqué. Elle prit un petit parchemin où elle écrit les ingrédients plus un petit message à l'endos. Link comprendrait, pensa-t-elle. Cette fois-ci, elle se téléporta dans sa chambre et après avoir déposé rapidement la feuille sur une table, elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. D'un geste presque rageur, elle poussa toutes ces robes dans un coin et ouvrit un coffre qui était cachée derrière celles-ci. Il y avait, à l'intérieur, de riches tissus qu'elle jeta sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Trois médaillons permettant d'ouvrir la porte du temple du Temps et donnant accès à la prison de vide du terrible sorcier._

_- Dommage que je n'aie eu le temps de construire un temple pour chacun de vous, murmura la jeune femme._

_Elle glissa les médaillons dans un sac trouvé juste à côté et se volatilisa dans les écuries. Sa jument blanche, comme la neige, la regarda apparaître et s'avança vers celle-ci. La princesse cella l'animal et l'enfourcha rapidement. Un petit bruit de sifflet et la jument partie au galop et sortit rapidement de la bâtisse. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme les téléporta tous deux hors de l'enceinte qui protégeait le château, et ils galopèrent dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Son cheval était fort heureusement habitué à ses pouvoirs et n'en fut que très peu chamboulé. Ils parcoururent une grande distance et se retrouvèrent dans une forêt sombre. Elle débarqua rapidement de sa jument et s'avança vers une grotte où elle déposa un des trois médaillons, une pierre inestimable de couleur vert émeraude. Elle enfourcha de nouveau son cheval et après un galop aussi rapide que le premier, se retrouva après quelques heures devant un lac. Dans celui-ci, elle lança le médaillon rouge en souhaitant que les zoras ne le trouve pas. Debout sur le sol, elle sentit soudainement que la terre bougeait. Un léger tremblement à peine perceptible mais qui mettait tous ces sens en alerte. Elle retourna de nouveau à son cheval qui semblait lui aussi nerveux et retourna sur la plaine d'Hyrule. En voyant le soleil se coucher, elle eut un frisson en songea que l'armée était peut-être arrivée et avait attaqué le château. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser et prit le chemin qui elle savait la mènerait au zoras. Leur grotte était l'une des meilleures cachettes du royaume, accessible seulement à ceux connaissant la clé pour y entrer._

_Un bruit de galop se fit soudain entendre sur toute la plaine. Elle leva les yeux vers le sommet de la colline et fut aveugler par le soleil qui descendait lentement dans le ciel. Des ombres apparurent rapidement dans son champ de vision et son cheval prit la fuite en direction des bois, sans en attendre l'ordre. Elle entendit plusieurs sifflements et ayant à peine le temps de comprendre que l'on tirait des flèches sur elle, sa jument fit une embardé et s'écroula sur le sol, une flèche l'ayant transpercé près de son flanc. Elle se sentit planer quelques instant dans le vide pour ensuite tomber durement sur le sol. Elle réussit à amortir sa chute à l'aide de ses mains, mais quand elle se releva toute tremblante, elle les vit pleines de sang. Elle entendait maintenant les chevaux tout près et elle courut dans la forêt. Elle ouvrit son sac contenant la dernière pierre et en sortit le sort qu'elle venait juste de trouver. En entendant plusieurs voix crier au loin, elle lut la formule d'une voix essoufflée et saccadée._

_- Déesse de la sagesse, je fais appelle à toi pour oublier toutes mes pensées et tous mes souvenirs. Pour effacer ma tristesse et ma joie, je fais appelle à toi…_

_À peine elle eut le temps de lire le dernier mot, que le papier se consuma dans une flamme bleue et disparue en fumée. Tout devint flou et lointain, comme si tout lui échappait…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Hagard qui la fixait sérieusement. Plus loin, le seigneur la regardait, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- C'est tout mon seigneur, dit soudain Hagard.

- C'est amplement suffisant, amplement…dit le seigneur.

Comprenant que l'homme aux cheveux blanc avait raconté, au fu et à mesure, tout ce qu'il avait vu dans sa tête, la jeune femme sentit le désespoir l'envahir…


	8. Chapter 8

**Il y a 37 chapitres dans cette histoire et j'en suis à publier le 30e...il y a un moment que je ne demande plus de poster vos coms...mais bon ! Pour les lecteurs (s'il y en a XD) voici la suite tant attendu (heu...) de ma fic ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

**28**

Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi désespérée. Elle avait échoué. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de s'effacer la mémoire tout compte fait. Elle aura tout au plus donner quelques années au royaume avant de voir apparaître Ganondorf sur le trône. Cependant, ce seigneur s'en était bien chargé. Cependant, avec le sorcier gérudo, le royaume ne serait plus ce qu'il était…

Le seigneur donna un ordre. Elle ne l'entendit pas ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas l'entendre ? Ses yeux piquaient, elles sentaient les larmes poindre sur son visage. Un miracle, pensa-t-elle. S'il vous plaît ! Déesses de la création, si votre royaume vous tient un tant soit peu à cœur…

Elle releva les yeux en entendant les soldats dégainer leur épée. Des cris de femmes retentirent autour d'eux. Des guerrières à la silhouette svelte et au teint basané apparurent, et armées de leurs sabres courbés, attaquèrent les soldats surpris.

- Des gérudos, murmura-t-elle.

Le seigneur sembla reprendre ses esprits et la jeune femme le vit se concentrer sur une des gérudos qui figea instantanément. La guerrière leva soudain son arme et au pas de course se dirigea vers une de ses semblables qui n'eut d'autres choix que de parer son coup. La princesse sentit la rage l'envahir. Ce pouvoir était trop grand. Ce seigneur n'avait qu'à lever le petit doigt et ils s'entretueraient tous, même en étant alliés. Une énergie qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps se répartit dans son corps et levant la main vers le ciel, une boule d'un blanc éclatant, comme un minuscule soleil s'y forma. Avec un cri de colère, elle lança cette énergie droit sur le seigneur qui la reçut au milieu de la poitrine. Une explosion le fit reculer de plusieurs pas et il trébucha sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Quelqu'un l'agrippa et la tira durement vers l'arrière.

- Fuyez ! Cria Link derrière elle à l'adresse des guerrières en train de combattre.

Elle vit les gérudos rapidement se regrouper et disparaître derrière les rochers. Link la tenait toujours et elle le vit avec surprise, agripper le bras d'Hagard et se diriger au pas de course vers le ravin.

- On saute ! Cria Link.

- Quoi ? Dit la jeune femme apeurée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps et elle n'eut pas le choix de suivre son mouvement et de bondir dans le vide avec lui. Avec la peur au ventre, elle tomba dans le ravin à une vitesse incroyable.

Soudain, elle sentit l'eau l'entourer et cogna rapidement le fond de la rivière. En remontant à la surface, elle se retrouva prit comme une proie dans le courant violent de l'affluent et n'eut d'autre choix que de nager pour rester à la surface en se laissant porter par le débit de l'eau. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle baigna dans cette eau, mais quand elle vit la plage apparaître dans son champ de vision, elle remua ses bras le plus possible pour se diriger vers cette terre. Elle se retint de dire un juron quand elle sentit un rocher fracasser son genou sous l'eau, et perçut tout de suite après, le gravier frôler ses pieds. Pouvant se tenir debout, elle marcha vers la plage et s'effondra, essoufflée, sur les petits galets. Elle fut immédiatement rejointe par les autres dont Link qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle hocha la tête en signe affirmatif et remercia rapidement les déesses d'avoir entendu sa prière. Elle se leva tranquillement sur ses jambes et regarda sur la petite plage. Elle se rendit compte que Hagard était présent et se relevait péniblement debout. Elle vit Link aider le vieil homme qui, d'après elle, aurait mieux fait de couler au fond de l'eau et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- Link, pourquoi l'aides-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est de notre côté…

- Ça n'en avait pas l'air il y a quelques minutes, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer la jeune femme.

- Je suis navré d'inspirer tant de méfiance, mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas le « pouvoir » d'empêcher ce seigneur de me contrôler…

Qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'il était bien contrôler et qu'il n'agissait pas à sa guise ? Pensa la jeune femme. Cependant, elle se rappela la facilité que le seigneur avait de contrôler n'importe qui. Link se serait poignardé si le seigneur en avait décidé ainsi et la gérudo avait attaqué les siens après un simple regard de l'homme.

- Il faut partir, dit soudain Link. Le seigneur est soit à notre recherche, soit à la recherche des médaillons, ce qui n'est guère mieux.

- Tu es au courant de…commença Zelda.

- Je racontais ce que je voyais au fur et à mesure dans vos souvenirs, dit Hagard comme explication. Qu'il soit contrôlé par le seigneur ne l'empêche pas d'entendre ou de voir ce qui se passe autour.

- Oh…dit Zelda tout bas en songeant à l'effet qu'elle avait ressentit quand le seigneur avait essayer de prendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Sur ce, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt située à environ deux ou trois kilomètres du cours d'eau, et ils suivirent Link qui marchait d'un pas souple et rapide. Pendant le parcourt, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser, de se souvenir du passé, comme si, chaque chose qu'elle voyait lui remémorait un souvenir. Elle se concentra sur le nom de Ganondorf et la courte description que Link lui en avait faite. L'image d'un lieu lui revint en mémoire.

_Elle était prisonnière, à l'intérieur d'une sorte de diamant rose. En dessous d'elle, un homme, grand et sinistre, jouait de l'orgue avec calme, ses doigts frôlant chaque note avec violence et douceur sur un air des plus inquiétant. En face d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme blond tout vêtu de vert. Le personnage en dessous d'elle arrêta de jouer et se retourna vers le nouveau venu... __  
_  
- Attention ! Hurla quelqu'un.

La jeune femme sentit son pied se prendre sur une racine et tomba sur le sol à quatre pattes. La chute la fit sortir de ses pensées et lui firent comprendre que tout ce qui lui revenait lentement à la mémoire était des souvenirs effacés...ses souvenirs.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, demanda Hagard en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle hocha la tête négativement en signe de réponse et voyant Link la regarder étrangement, elle le fixa dans les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il pensait. Il détourna rapidement le regard en disant :

- Que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? Demanda Link.

Étrangement, le «vous» sonna bizarre aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle se demanda s'il s'adressait à Hagard, à elle ou aux deux. Cependant, quand le sage la fixa en attendant qu'elle parle, elle comprit que c'était à elle qu'il s'était adressée. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Tu as toujours décidé jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Répondit-elle.

C'était une agréable façon de se débarrasser de ce souci et de se venger par la même occasion du fait qu'il l'avait obligé à le suivre. Elle se demanda si elle n'y avait pas été un peu fort quand l'homme lui répondit :

- Et moi qui me forçait à te vouvoyer, tu ne dois pas avoir retrouvé toute ta mémoire car «vous» n'auriez pas parlé ainsi, princesse !

Un déclic se fit soudainement dans la tête de la jeune femme. Princesse ! Elle était la princesse ! Elle n'avait qu'à y penser, à toutes ces heures prisent pour lui montrer la bienséance, le langage et la politesse...

Soudainement, elle sut qu'il fallait retourner au campement... le plus tôt possible, songea-t-elle. Les intentions du seigneur n'étaient pas trop difficiles à deviner. Il rechercherait les médaillons manquant et libérerait le sorcier Ganondorf. Que pouvaient-ils faire sinon attaquer cet ennemi immédiatement ? Elle avait peine à croire au fait qu'elle était la princesse, il s'était passé tant de chose. Peu importe le fait qu'elle se souvienne lentement, tout était confus avec l'époque où elle était prisonnière et celle où elle était obéit par tout le peuple. Cependant, même si quelques heures auparavant, le sort des gens d'Hyrule ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, tout était différent maintenant. Un souvenir de son père lui revint à la mémoire. Il lui expliquait son devoir envers son peuple. Soudain, comme si elle avait enfin saisit ce qui était arrivé à son royaume, elle comprit que son père était mort. Elle sentit ses yeux piqués et avant que les larmes ne coulent, elle répondit à Link :

- Nous allons retourner au campement, et ensuite... nous réfléchirons...

Elle crut que Link avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il se retourna et marcha en leur faisant signe de suivre.

**29**

Le temps qu'ils reviennent au campement, trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Link se dépêchait et les obligeait à marcher, elle et Hagard, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement et la fatigue l'emportent. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu le temps de penser, son seul souhait était d'arriver à ce village temporaire le plus tôt possible. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était la princesse et trouvait étrange que Link l'appelle encore Kylia. Elle avait songé aussi à comment les gens réagiraient en l'apprenant. Ils s'en doutaient tous un peu, mais les décisions qu'elle prendrait seraient-elles respectées comme autrefois ?

- Nous arrivons, dit Hagard. Je crois qu'ils ont l'intention de partir...

- Link ! Hurla Doromar en s'approchant. Il était temps que tu reviennes ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe au château mais ça bouge. Et Hagard ? On vous croyait tous…

- En état de décomposition avancée quelque part dans la forêt, coupa Hagard. Non malheureusement le seigneur adore se servir de moi.  
- Je ne pensais pas à cette phrase précisément, dit Doromar en riant, mais ça se ressemblait. Sinon, si je reviens à ce que je disais, continua Doromar en se tournant vers Link, il y a deux jours, deux troupes sont sortit de la ville. Une d'entre elle s'est dirigée vers la forêt, près d'un petit village. L'autre a continué son chemin jusqu'au lac Hylia. Ensuite, elles sont revenues au château. Les éclaireurs croient qu'ils ont ramené quelque chose, mais ils ne peuvent pas nous le dire précisément.  
- Ce sont les deux allumettes, dit Link en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Zelda déglutit de travers. Ce seigneur ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Peut-être avait-il déjà libéré Ganondorf…

- Nous avons encore une chance, continua le jeune homme blond. J'ai toujours l'ocarina sur moi, et si je me souviens bien, il ne peut ouvrir la porte qu'avec cet instrument.

En disant cela, Link avait sortit l'ocarina bleu et le tendit Zelda.

- Merci, dit la princesse avec un peu plus d'espoir en prenant le précieux instrument.

Elle sentit l'inquiétude s'alléger en elle. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé ? Pourtant, elle avait toujours su que l'ocarina était la dernière clé permettant d'ouvrir la porte du temps. L'avoir encore en leur possession leur donnerait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir au moyen de sortir le seigneur et ses troupes du royaume…

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, dit soudainement Doromar en fixant la jeune femme, mais est-ce que vous êtes la…  
- Oui c'est la princesse ! Répondit Link en regardant Doromar d'une drôle de manière.  
- Oh, eee dans ce cas, que faisons-nous votre altesse, demanda Doromar en se retournant vers la princesse.

Pourquoi posent-ils toujours cette question ! Pensa Zelda. Elle se retourna vers Link dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide, mais celui-ci semblait réfléchir de son côté, sans s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de cela autour d'une table avec une bonne boisson chaude ? Proposa Hagard.

La princesse leva les yeux et regarda derrière Doromar, où plusieurs personnes s'approchaient lentement. Elle se demanda si elle était vraiment prête à cette réunion.

Après quelques salutations, la plus part des gens se retrouvèrent dans la tente centrale dont certains pieux avait déjà été enlevés. Assis sur des fourrures, des morceaux de bois ou à même le sol, ils entouraient les personnes les plus influentes du petit groupe qui s'était placé au centre en formant un cercle. C'était très intimidant. Elle se souvenait d'avoir eu de semblable réunion, avec de hauts dirigeants, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le peuple qui se tenait tout autour d'elle. Elle était assise à la même hauteur qu'eux, et ils étaient tous là pour la même raison. Elle regardait discrètement autour d'elle, et reconnu des visages, elle se souvint de son arrivée avec Miko dans ce campement. Dire qu'ils l'avaient enfermée. S'ils avaient su qui elle était réellement ! Soudainement, Link assis à côté d'elle se leva et demanda le silence qui vint peu à peu.

- Doromar m'a expliqué ce que le seigneur avait fait, il y a peu de temps. Ses troupes étaient à la recherche de deux objets, des médaillons, cachés dans le pays. Avec ceux-ci, ils pourront ouvrir la porte du Temps, permettant ainsi la libération de Ganondorf.

Zelda remarqua que certaines personnes regardaient Link avec un air tendu sur le visage, tandis que d'autre avait l'air de se demander qui était ce nouveau personnage. Link n'eut pas besoin de le préciser, car ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire de Ganondorf l'expliquèrent rapidement aux autres et ainsi tout le monde se fit une idée de ce nouveau danger.

- Cependant, j'ai toujours en ma possession la dernière clé de cette porte donc nous pouvons oublier ce « problème » pour le moment.  
- Alors, pourquoi tu nous parles de ça ? Hurla quelqu'un dans la tente ce qui en fit rire plusieurs.  
- Je suis vraiment pourri dans les discours, chuchota Link pour lui-même.

Mais reprenant de plus belle, il répondit :

- Le seigneur est venu dans ce royaume dans le but de libérer Ganondorf ou bien de prendre possession de la triforce, quoique l'un ne vienne pas sans l'autre. Donc, si vous voulez récupérer ce royaume, vos terres et vos maisons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

- Donc tu nous proposes d'attaquer ? Demanda Doromar.

- Oui, il faudra réunir les autres et demander de l'aide, continua Link.

- Tu veux attaquer le château ? Questionna un autre. Mais avec les remparts ?

La conversation se poursuivit dans ce sens, chacun posant des questions, amenant des idées, les contredisant. Elle perdit vite le fil de l'entretien. Attaquer le château. Sa mémoire fonctionnait à toute allure. Les remparts…la seule porte était le pont-levis. Néanmoins, à la sortie de la rivière, une grille avait été aménagée. Avec une bombe, elle serait facile à détruire et l'accès du château serait plus aisé. Non, mauvaise idée, l'entrée serait beaucoup trop étroite et l'armée du seigneur n'aurait plus qu'à les attendre et les tués lorsqu'ils passeraient sous la voûte. Le seul moyen de les vaincre est de les faire sortir du château. Les archers qui s'installent en haut des remparts ne peuvent les toucher que lorsqu'ils sont à cinq cent mètres des murs. L'invention qui lançait des boules de feu pouvait-elle se rendre jusqu'à la ville ? Si oui, ils avaient une chance de les faire sortir et ainsi les attaquer. Toutefois, les soldats du seigneur, d'après les dire de Link, étaient nombreux, aurait-il une armée assez grande pour l'emporter ?

- Si nous réunissons tous les rebelles, nous serons nombreux environ deux milles, dit Hagard qui la fixait.

- Est-ce que je parlais tout haut ? Demanda Zelda en regardant le vieil homme.

- Non, mais je voulais vous aider dans votre réflexion.

La princesse regarda autour, la conversation continuait toujours mais par groupe. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que l'homme puisse lire dans sa tête.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Je suis un voyageur, répondit le vieil homme. Cependant, je suis hylien, mais j'ai très peu habité au même endroit. C'est pendant l'un de mes voyages qu'Agahnim me trouva et découvrit mon don.

- Agahnim, c'est le nom du seigneur ? Demanda la princesse, surprise de ne pas le connaître.

- Oui, c'est ainsi que ses sujets l'appellent.

- Vous pouvez lire dans la tête des gens, comment ce fait-il que vous n'avez pas vu ces intentions plus tôt ? Continua la jeune femme.

- Je crois que j'étais déjà sous son contrôle, au début il ne me gardait prisonnier que pour éviter que je les trahisse, car ils préparaient l'invasion de ce royaume. Cependant, il s'est aperçu que j'obéissais à ces ordres avant qu'il ne le demande et ainsi il a découvert mon don.

- Et pouvez-vous faire ça avec toutes les personnes, lire dans leurs pensées ?

- Non, il y a déjà eu un sage qui avait réussit à m'empêcher de lire dans sa conscience, répondit Hagard. Je crois que ce n'est qu'une question de force « intérieure ».

- Par hasard, auriez-vous eu le temps de voir les intentions de cet Agahnim ?

- Oui, mais lui-même semblait indécis entre libérer le sorcier ou bien récupérer la Triforce…

Zelda réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un autre méchant venu d'outre monde pour cette relique. Cependant, ce seigneur avec ce pouvoir de contrôler les gens étaient très dangereux…

- Au fait, dit Hagard, le pouvoir d'Agahnim, n'est dû, qu'à un bijou qu'il porte sur lui. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer totalement, ce que j'ai réussi à lire dans sa tête ainsi que dans celle de ses sujets se limitait à ça. De plus, lorsqu'il contrôle un grand nombre de personne, son contrôle est moins puissant que s'il ne dirige qu'un nombre très limité de gens.

- Vous en avez parlez à Link, de tout ça ? Demanda Zelda.

- Oui, mais la seule personne qui résistait au pouvoir du seigneur était en état d'amnésie, donc nous ne pouvions rien faire contre Agahnim jusqu'à maintenant.

- Attendez, je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à garder le contrôle de moi-même, comment voudriez-vous que je l'empêche sur les autres ? Demanda Zelda en comprenant qu'il parlait d'elle.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et s'orienta vers la conversation tout autour. La réunion se termina sur l'envoi d'éclaireurs dans tout le royaume, pour réunir les rebelles et former l'armée. Plusieurs stratégies avaient été proposées, mais tout le monde semblait indécis quant à la manière à adopter pour attaquer le château.

**30**

Elle était sortit de la réunion où tout le monde avait su qu'elle était la princesse, de bouche à oreille…Quoiqu'elle apprécie que cela se soit déroulé de cette manière, car l'idée de faire un discours devant tous ces gens l'intimidait. Incroyable comment la personnalité de « Kylia », si elle pensait à ces années d'amnésie, avait chamboulé son assurance et la certitude qu'elle avait de ses opinions. Elle s'avança plus loin pour laisser passer les gens qui probablement se dirigeraient vers leur abri. Le soleil bas allait bientôt disparaître derrière les arbres. Mais où allait-elle dormir ? Sur le sol pour faire changement, répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle s'avança un peu, s'approchant ainsi d'un feu éteint depuis un moment. Elle avait le pouvoir de le rallumer. Regardant tout autour, elle vit que personne ne l'observait étant trop en retrais de la salle où avait eu lieu la réunion. Elle se retourna vers le feu et en le fixant, se concentra pour y faire apparaître une flamme sur le bois qui n'avait pas brûlé. Elle n'y avait songé que quelques secondes qu'un immense feu apparu, ce qui fit sursauter la femme qui tomba sur le sol.

- Un peu trop fort peut-être, murmura la princesse en voyant la flamme d'un mètre de haut redescendre tranquillement.

En regardant l'intensité du feu diminué doucement, elle remarqua une flamme à l'écart du feu. Elle la vit grossir et devina qu'elle était en train de brûler un buisson. Si ce n'avait été qu'un buisson, elle en aurait pas fait de cas, mais le fait est qu'elle sentit une brise souffler dans son dos et vit les flammes se diriger vers la forêt à quelques mètres.

- Idiote ! Dit-elle en se levant debout.

Il fallait éteindre ce feu ou sinon elle déclencherait un incendie ! Elle regarda autour, à la recherche d'eau mais ne trouva rien. Voyant les étincelles se diriger de plus en plus vers la forêt, elle s'avança vers le buisson et éloigna ses mains comme pour en envelopper le feu. Elle rapprocha celles-ci forçant le feu à rétrécir, comme s'il était emprisonner dans une bulle dont la taille diminuait. Après quelques instant, elle se retrouva avec une petite flamme, qu'elle prit dans sa main droite. Elle la regarda danser dans un rythme désordonné. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge derrière elle et se retournant, elle vit que Link l'observait. Par réflexe, elle ferma la main pour éteindre la flamme, mais n'étant plus concentrée, elle sentit la chair dans sa paume brûlée légèrement.

- Aille ! Dit la princesse en remuant sa main de haut en bas. Ce n'est pas mon jour…

Elle entendit soudain le rire de Link et souhaita que les autres personnes ne remarque pas cette hilarité.

- Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme en se croisant les bras sur son ventre.

- Le temps de décider d'une autre réunion avec le groupe. Je suis arrivé alors que tu éteignais le feu. Je me demande bien qui a pu l'allumer, le temps est sec c'est risquer…

Mieux vaut ne rien dire, pensa Zelda.

- Bon, Miko t'offre son lit pour cette nuit, continua Link. Et avant tout, que dirais-tu d'un soupé en compagnie de tout le clan. Tu n'as pas fait beaucoup impression à cette réunion.

- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas leur dire que la guerre était finie, qu'il récupèrerait leurs terres ou leurs maisons…

- Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose…

- Bien sûre, du genre « C'est moi la princesse, et oui, vous vous êtes trompés lorsque vous m'avez prit pour une complice du seigneur et par la suite enfermez dans un beau petit trou de terre douillet ! » Dit la princesse d'un ton sarcastique.

- Si je ne venais pas de te voir éteindre ce feu, je douterais de ton identité, dit soudain Link.

- Je dois réfléchir, j'ai encore beaucoup de blanc de mémoire.

Elle avait sentit l'obligation d'expliquer son comportement. Elle devrait réapprendre à bien agir en public, et avec Link surtout.

- Que diriez-vous d'un souper, demanda Link galamment. Nous pourrions essayer de vous remémorer ses trous de mémoire ?

- Une invitation officielle ? Répondit Zelda en riant. Change le ton de ta voix, c'est plutôt… eee…

- Ridicule ? Questionna Link. Encourageant…

Il la guida ensuite jusqu'à une petite tente où l'on servait des petites galettes et une petite boisson fruitée. Cette fois-ci, aucune table n'avait été sortie. Quelques-uns s'assoyaient sur le sol, d'autres retournaient dans leurs tentes.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont vouloir faire cette guerre ? Demanda Zelda en regardant Link.

Link sembla hésiter quelques instants mais répondit tout de même :

- Pas tout le monde, non. C'est triste à dire, mais ce seigneur n'a peut-être pas été assez dure avec le peuple pour que celui-ci se rebelle. Ici, nous étions toutes des personnes qui vivaient dans la ville, proche du roi, mais pour ceux qui habitent loin, je ne sais pas s'ils sont prêts à se sacrifier dans une guerre.

- Tu crois que nous avons une chance de reprendre la ville ? Continua Zelda après quelques instants.

- Oh oui, si tout se passe bien…

Elle sentait qu'il mentait. Ou bien il essayait de croire en ses propres paroles…

- Combien de personnes sont dans l'armée du seigneur, demanda-t-elle.

- Au moins cinq milles, répondit Link.

Cette fois-ci, elle perdit son calme. Cinq milles hommes, bien à l'abri entre les parois de la ville contre deux milles rebelles, s'ils réunissaient tout le monde ! Elle savait Link optimiste mais dans ces circonstances, c'est du suicide !

- Je sais, dit soudain Link en regardant Zelda. Il y a peu de chance qu'on y arrive.

Il lui semblait que sa galette avait perdu son bon goût sucré. Il fallait réfléchir. Ce seigneur n'était pas invulnérable, sa puissance lui venait de ce pouvoir de contrôler les gens. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir ayant un lien avec ce seigneur. Elle se revit dans la salle du trône lorsque son père avait été contrôlé par Aghanim. Réfléchissant encore plus, elle se souvint de l'époque où elle venait de se faire capturer. À partir de ce moment, elle avait pris la potion qui effaçait ses souvenirs de princesse. Cependant, des trous restaient obscurs à cette époque, peut-être s'était-elle blessée ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la seconde fois où elle rencontrait ce seigneur. Elle ne voyait pas l'endroit, juste les impressions restaient. Le bruit des chaînes lorsqu'elle était attachée sur le mur de roc et de terre. Ou lorsque Aghanim lui avait brûlé l'épaule. L'endroit était écho, chaque pas résonnait sur les murs et elle entendait plusieurs torches grésillées… 

_- Alors, vous n'avez rien à dire ? Demanda le seigneur. __  
__- Je ne sais pas...répondit-elle faiblement._

_Elle était couchée sur une plaque d'un métal dur et froid. Ses mains et pieds étaient liés et ses yeux entourés d'un tissu qui lui piquait le visage. _

_- Comment avez-vous réussis à faire cela ! Dit doucement le seigneur en s'approchant d'elle. Vous savez que je peux vous torturer. Je n'ai qu'à appeler un des mes hommes qui s'empressera de détruire votre si froide résistance. _

_Elle l'entendait marcher autour d'elle. Il semblait seul dans la pièce, mis à part elle, car seul le souffle de la respiration d'un homme lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle l'entendit soudainement se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à sentir son haleine sur sa nuque. _

_- Je pourrais vous offrir ce royaume vous savez, vous pourriez être ma femme, la reine ! Vous seriez la plus belle, la plus gâtée et la plus respectée. Ce que je vous demande en retour c'est la clé de la triforce, pour que je sois dans la mesure de diriger un royaume aux si riches ressources !_

Elle n'avait rien répondu, elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait à ce moment là. Mais en songeant au ton de sa voix, de chacun des mots qu'ils avaient prononcés, elle devinait que ce seigneur était un conquérant. Que lorsqu'il en aurait eu assez d'elle et de ce royaume avec toutes ses ressources, il serait probablement parti ailleurs. À la recherche d'un autre endroit à exploiter…

- La terre appelle la lune, pourriez-vous répondre, je vous prie ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Zelda étonnée par les paroles de Link.

- Il faut aller dormir, il se fait tard.

- Ah oui, répondit Zelda en se levant, je sais où est le lit de Miko, donc à demain.

- Attend, dit Link en lui prenant la main doucement.

Elle se sentit soudain toute petite. Était-ce la main de cet homme dans la sienne ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se sentit rougir et pour la première fois ne réussit pas à regarder les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur.

- Je sais que notre situation semble désespérée, commença Link. Cependant, ne perd pas espoir. Ce que les gérudos ont fait pour nous lorsque le seigneur nous avait encerclés au ravin. Je ne croyais pas qu'un peuple aussi près du sorcier Ganondorf se rebellerait en face de quelqu'un comme Agahnim et pourtant, elles nous ont défendus. Alors, tout n'est pas perdu.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle doucement.

- Bien, bonne nuit, termina Link en lui lâchant la main et en la regardant partir.

**31**

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regardait la toile de l'abri qui ondulait dû à une petite brise extérieure. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Au contraire, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, cherchant une solution, une idée au plus énorme problème qu'elle avait eu depuis qu'elle était sur ce royaume. Le seigneur. Cet être nommé Aghanim. C'est lui qui tenait toutes les ficelles et contrôlait tous les gens d'Hyrule. Il lui fallait un moyen, quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'arrêter ce dirigeant. Elle avait l'avantage de ne pas tomber sous le contrôle du seigneur quand celui-ci voulait se servir d'elle, mais que pourrait-elle faire de cet atout ? Une femme contre une armée…pensa-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas, probablement un soldat qui faisait une ronde autour du campement. Hagard lui avait dit qu'Aghanim pouvait ordonner ce qu'il voulait aux gens grâce à un bijou qu'il portait. Il faudrait alors lui enlever ce joyau. Il restait son armée, mais ce serait tout de même l'idéal pour reprendre le contrôle du château, sans un homme qui vous mettait des bâtons dans les roues lorsqu'on s'approche trop près de lui. Link et tous ceux qu'il appelait les rebelles n'auraient plus qu'à faire le ménage sans ce soucier de perdre le contrôle de leur propre corps…

Toutefois, pour réussir à voler le bijou du seigneur, il faudrait l'approcher suffisamment sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive…impossible !

Elle s'était assis sur son lit, les deux mains sur sa tête. Même si quelqu'un l'approchait assez pour pouvoir lui voler cette arme en forme de joyau, il se ferait contrôler avant de pouvoir l'arracher au seigneur ! Aganhim ne doit pas souvent laisser traîner ce bijou sur sa table de chevet à la vue de tous !

- Réfléchis ! Se dit-elle doucement.

Elle se recoucha lentement n'ayant aucune idée pouvant l'aider à résoudre son problème. Elle sentait la fatigue poindre. Link aura peut-être un moyen contre cette armée…

_Elle rêvait. Elle se souvenait avoir fermé les yeux alors qu'elle était dans le lit de Miko. Elle regarda autour et devina qu'elle était dans une salle, l'endroit dans le château où plus jeune, elle s'entraînait avec Impa. Elle la vit d'ailleurs s'approcher, juste en face d'elle. C'était comme si elle s'apprêtait à commencer une autre séance d'exercice. Sa nourrice s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre d'elle et la regarda en croisa ses bras. Elle n'avait pas changé, pensa Zelda. C'était une grande femme à l'allure athlétique et chose caractéristique, même si elle ne semblait pas vieille, chacun de ses cheveux était d'un blanc pur._

_- Tu ne t'es pas entraînée depuis longtemps ! Dit-elle soudain d'une voix forte._

_- Depuis beaucoup trop de temps, répondit Zelda en reconnaissant ce ton de voix dur et prévenant tout à la fois._

_- Quoique, dans ton cas, continua Impa, ta force n'était pas physique mais plutôt içi, continua la femme en pointant son cerveau. Alors, je ne crois pas que cela ait de l'importance._

_Zelda savait qu'elle rêvait. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'Impa avait survécu lorsque le seigneur avait attaqué le château, mais si c'était le cas, sa nourrice aurait été là pour la chercher avec Link. Et puis, cela n'importait pas car pour le moment, elle se sentait bien avec cette femme qui avait si merveilleusement veillée sur elle pendant toute sa jeunesse._

_- Sais-tu ce qui se passe dans ce royaume ? Demanda Zelda en prenant un air sérieux._

_- Oui, ce seigneur…dit simplement la femme._

_- Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour éviter cet affrontement inutile entre les rebelles et l'armée d'Aghanim ?_

_- Tu as déjà ton idée, répliqua la nourrice. Ce n'est pas contre Ganondorf que tu te bats. Le vieil homme te l'a expliqué, tu n'as qu'à enlever le bijou de ce seigneur et il n'aura plus de contrôle sur personne en Hyrule. _

_- Le problème, c'est de lui enlever cet ornement ! S'énerva Zelda. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il a l'air ! Et qui réussira cet exploit ? Même Link tombe sous le contrôle du seigneur alors qu'il est à plus de dix mètres !_

_Impa s'approcha lentement de la princesse qui tenta de se calmer._

_- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas ? Dit Impa. Tu résistes à son pouvoir, et franchement, tu n'as plus rien à perdre à présent._

_- C'est impossible, répondit Zelda en songeant à la ville qu'elle devrait traverser en passant inaperçu et ensuite au château où elle devrait trouver le seigneur…_

_- Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? Toutes ces techniques de combats du peuple sheikah que je t'ai montré et qui t'ont admirablement servi à cette époque. Tes pouvoirs magiques que tu maîtrise merveilleusement bien._

_Zelda leva un regard interrogateur vers sa nourrice. Impa lui en avait montré beaucoup, du style de combat très particulier d'un peuple maudit, les sheikah, à l'art de la dissimulation et de la magie…c'est grâce à cet ensemble qu'elle avait réussi à tromper Ganondorf en ce déguisant en homme et ce, sans jamais se faire prendre._

_Cependant, le seigneur Aghanim à la différence de Ganondorf, pouvait prendre le contrôle des gens. Le fait de bien savoir se camoufler pourrait l'aider, mais pour lui voler le médaillon elle devrait tôt où tard sortir de sa cachette._

_- Tu es devenue trop pessimiste, dit Impa en obligeant la jeune princesse à sortir de ces pensées. Ce ne sera pas une partie facile mais garde confiance. Même lors de ces années où tu étais amnésique, ta magie n'a cessé d'augmenter ne l'oublie pas._

_Zelda vit sa nourrice reculer de quelques pas en lui adressant un sourire. _

_- Si tu veux que ce royaume retrouve la paix et l'harmonie que ton père avait réussi à instaurer, tu dois arrêter ce seigneur, continua Impa en s'éloignant de plus en plus, sa silhouette devenant floue aux yeux de Zelda. Tu dois te réveiller, un danger approche…_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en ayant l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Un malaise lui serrait la poitrine, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à donner des coups de marteau à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle avait déjà ressentit se trouble et comprit que la mise en garde de sa nourrice à la fin de son rêve était réelle. Elle se leva rapidement et dès que ses pieds tombèrent sous le sol, elle sentit une légère secousse, à peine perceptible mais toujours présente. Elle s'accroupit lentement sur le sol qui était de l'herbe jaunie et tendit l'oreille quand un bruit de cheval traversant le campement la fit se relever d'un bond.

- L'armée se dirige droit vers ici ! Dit soudain un homme.

Soudainement, le tremblement qu'avait sentit la princesse augmenta d'intensité et un grondement de plus en plus fort s'approcha de l'endroit où tout le monde s'éveillait lentement.

- Réveillez tout le monde ! Cria quelqu'un.

Zelda sortit de sa tente rapidement, pour voir des gens courir en tout sens. Elle se retourna dans la direction du bruit et vit au travers des branches de la forêt, de faibles lueurs. Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un l'agripper solidement.

- Il faut fuir maintenant ! Cria Link en la tirant dans le sens opposé.

- Attend ! Hurla Zelda.

Elle se concentra et allant puiser dans des forces magiques insoupçonnées, fit apparaître une flamme qui se répandit vers les lueurs provenant de la forêt, créant un bouclier de feu.

- Je suis désolée pour la forêt, dit Zelda en essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais ça nous aidera à prendre de l'avance.

Link l'a guida vers un enclos ou plusieurs personnes grimpaient sur leur cheval. Épona les attendait et s'approcha d'eux en hennissant nerveusement. Ils grimpèrent sur la jument et après un coup d'œil en arrière vers l'armée, Link ordonna à Épona de partir.

Elle en avait trop fait, songea Zelda. La magie pour elle avait toujours été naturelle. Elle avait toujours su ses limites pour ne pas se retrouver démuni. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle avait abusé. En rêve, sa nourrice lui avait affirmé que ses pouvoirs avaient grandit, mais elle n'était plus aussi habitué à leur utilisation depuis son amnésie. Tous les bruits des gens autour d'elle s'évanouirent lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Elle s'agrippa à Link en se sentant chanceler.

- Désolé Link, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dos du cavalier. Je ne suis plus habituée à jeter des sorts.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant brièvement.

Elle allait devenir plus forte. Elle s'en faisait la promesse, ce seigneur, elle le vaincrait par n'importe qu'elle moyen.


	9. Chapter 9

**J'ai fini de tout corrigé il y a un moment, alors j'ai décidé de tout poster d'une traitre. Six chapitre à lire ! Je poste une sorte d'épilogue qui va conclure cette histoire. Je souhaite toujours un petit commentaire ! J'espère que quelqu'un va finalement tomber sur cette histoire et l'apprécier ! (Car moi quand je n'aime pas une histoire, je ne poste pas de coms...) Faque j'arrête mon blabla et bonne lecture !**

**32**

Elle entendait le chant des oiseaux tout autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une brume matinale qui recouvrait le sol frais. Elle s'assit lentement sur sa couche de fortune en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Vous êtes réveillée, dit un homme en s'approchant.

Zelda reconnu Hagard qui lui tendit un pain ainsi qu'un bol emplit de liquide.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme en prenant la nourriture. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh, commença Hagard, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Nous avons tous eut le temps de nous échapper. Soit dit en passant, la forêt sent le rôtie de porc depuis votre intervention, et malgré la mauvaise odeur, tout le monde vous en est très reconnaissant.

Elle rit doucement en mangeant son pain. Cependant, les tracas de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire.

- Où est Link ?

- Il est partit avertir un camp au nord d'ici, répondit l'homme. Il devrait revenir dans une heure tout au plus.

Elle fut déçue de cette nouvelle. Elle ne pourrait pas exposer son idée d'aller elle-même au château affronter ce seigneur immédiatement.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Demanda soudain Hagard.

- Vous n'êtes pas sensé lire dans l'esprit des gens ? Dit Zelda.

- C'est vrai, répondit Hagard en riant, mais je voulais rester poli. Vous savez que Link ne sera pas d'accord avec cette idée d'affronter Aghanim vous-même.

À l'époque où elle était princesse, elle avait toujours pensé que Link éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Si ceux-ci étaient aussi fort qu'avant, Hagard avait raison sur le fait que Link ne serait pas facile à convaincre.

- Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ce qu'il éprouve pour vous ? Dit tout bas Hagard en se penchant vers elle.

Cette question l'a prit au dépourvu.

- Cependant, le mieux serait de savoir ce que vous éprouvez pour lui, continua le vieil homme.

Si l'autre question l'avait prise par surprise, celle-ci lui donnait le goût de prendre les jambes à son cou et de fuir avant que cet homme en comprenne plus qu'elle-même.

- C'est une très belle histoire qu'il y a entre vous deux, mais ce n'est pas à moi de faire avancer les choses, coupa Hagard. Laissez-moi plutôt vous aidez à arrêter ce seigneur…

La conversation se déroula en ce sens. Même si ce seigneur ne vouait pas une grande confiance à Hagard, le vieil homme était au courant de nombreuse chose. De l'endroit où Aghanim prenait ces repas et dormait, jusqu'au quartier où son armée d'hommes porcs logeait. Des descriptions et des renseignements utiles ou futiles qui lui permettait de se dresser une carte mentale de la ville d'Hyrule et du château qu'elle connaissait déjà si bien.

- Avez-vous déjà vu ce bijou ? Demanda Zelda.

- Non, malheureusement, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il le porte sur lui. Il le cache probablement sous ses vêtements. Un bijou avec un tel pouvoir…

Cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Après avoir réussis à s'infiltrer dans le château et trouver ce seigneur, elle allait devoir le déshabiller pour trouver ce bijou, songea-t-elle avec une grimace. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Aghanim lui avait déjà proposé d'être sa femme. En échange de la clé pour obtenir la triforce. Aurait-il un moyen de tourner ce chantage en sa faveur ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé de séduire un homme, serait-elle capable de faire une chose de ce genre ?

- Vous êtes une très belle femme princesse d'Hyrule, dit Hagard. Ce plan a beaucoup de chance de succès, mais il vous met aussi en grand danger.

- Si je réussis à me débarrasser de ce seigneur, nous aurions déjà un grand avantage, répondit la jeune femme les joues légèrement rouges après ce compliment.

- Vous devez avoir une porte de sortie si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas.

Ma magie, pensa Zelda. À partir de maintenant, elle s'entraînerait, elle devait être prête avant que l'armée des rebelles ne soit parée à attaquer le château.

- Je dois partir aider les hommes pour le combat qui se prépare, dit le vieil homme en se levant. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je ne serai pas loin.

Elle se leva à son tour et fit le tour du petit campement et rendit les salutations aux gens qu'elle rencontrait. Derrière une rangée de feuillus, elle découvrit une petite rivière qui coulait rapidement. Quelques mètres plus loin, une cascade de deux mètres de haut causait un fracas assourdissant quand l'on se rapprochait.

- Ici se sera parfait, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Arrivé tout près de la chute d'eau, la princesse ferma lentement les yeux.

« Devenir forte », pensa-t-elle.

Elle se concentra et s'avança doucement sur la plage de cailloux vers la rivière.

« Et vaincre ce seigneur. »

La sensation des cailloux disparus sous ses chausses remplacées par quelque chose de froid et de doux. Le liquide glissait sous ses pieds sans que ceux-ci ne soient humides.

« Protégez les habitants de ce royaume. »

Elle sentit la chute d'eau tout près d'elle, l'écume tiède frôlant son visage. S'avançant toujours, le bruit de l'eau maintenant tout autour d'elle, devint assourdissant. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était entourée d'une forme ovale invisible qui obligeait l'eau à contourner cet obstacle en coulant tout autour d'elle. Sous ses pieds, l'eau continuait son chemin, suivant le courant de la rivière.

« Détruire le mal… »

Elle réussissait à rester sous une chute d'eau et cela sans se tremper. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussis à arrêter ce seigneur ? Parce qu'elle avait fuit, songea la jeune femme. Condamnant le peuple à se débrouiller sans elle. La pression de l'eau se fit soudain plus forte tout autour d'elle, et lentement, elle sentit ses genoux fléchirent à la même vitesse que son courage.

« Le courage…Link…je dois les protéger… »

Elle avait prise une mauvaise décision. Perdre la mémoire avait permis au seigneur de faire ce qu'il voulait du royaume. Et elle avait échoué. Tous ces gens innocents avaient dû se débrouiller, plusieurs étaient morts. Son père…

« Concentre-toi, ne pense qu'à devenir forte pour le vaincre », s'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle tomba à genoux sur l'eau sous l'effort. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Elle se sentait comme la petite fille qu'elle était lorsque son père la grondait pour une bêtise. Pourquoi Link avait-il confiance en elle ? Songea-t-elle. Elle sentit de l'eau coulée sur ses joues. Elle avait abandonné son royaume…

Son regard fut soudain attiré par une masse sous elle. Elle devina Link malgré l'écoulement de l'eau qui rendait toute chose floue. Celui-ci s'agrippa sur la main qu'elle lui tendit et d'un coup sec se retrouva à genoux dans l'ovale magique qui les entoura étroitement. Elle était déprimée et elle se concentra sur Link qui reprenait son souffle pour reprendre contenance.

- Je te cherchais avec Hagard, dit Link en regardant la chute autour d'eux. Plusieurs villages sont prévenus pour l'attaque. Je crois que dans sept jours nous serons prêts…

- Je dois arrêter ce seigneur avant que vous n'attaquiez Link, coupa Zelda.

Il la dévisagea un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda Link d'un ton méfiant.

- Je vais aller lui voler son bijou qui vous contrôle, répondit la femme.

- Oui, mais comment ?

- Eh bien, je vais me rendre au château pour lui prendre, continua Zelda.

- Ne va t'il pas appeler son armée dès qu'il va te voir ?

Pas si elle essayait de le séduire, songea-t-elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce qu'elle avait tenté avait échoué, alors elle devait réussir à tromper le seigneur cette fois. Quitte à y perdre des plumes, elle devait lui voler ce joyau.

- J'ai un plan, dit-elle d'une voix confiante, et je dois le faire.

- Je suis le premier chevalier, dit soudain Link. Mon rôle est de protéger la princesse. Je t'ai cherché pendant des mois…non des années et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser agir seule, surtout si c'est pour aller directement dans les griffes de ce seigneur.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, je suis la seule qui résiste à son pouvoir, et tant qu'il le possède nous ne pouvons rien tenter !

- Alors montre-moi comment l'empêcher de prendre possession de mon esprit ! Dit Link.

- Tu crois qu'avec toi, il n'appellerait pas l'armée en te voyant débarquer ? De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment j'y résiste…

- Je peux savoir ton plan alors ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant ses sourcils fins. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle les trahirait et tenterait de séduire le seigneur par la même occasion. Elle sentit l'eau de la rivière imbiber ses genoux signe de son trouble. En fait, Link était un bon stratège, mieux valait être honnête, il pourrait l'aider par la suite.

- Avec les informations que Hagard m'a transmise, je crois pouvoir découvrir le seigneur dans le château, et ce, avant qu'il ne détecte ma présence, commença Zelda. Une fois l'avoir trouvé, je vais le duper…en lui faisant croire que je suis de son côté, quitte à lui promettre l'ocarina qui est la dernière clé pour l'ouverture des portes du temple du Temps. Si tout va bien, je lui vole son bijou et vous pourrez lancer l'attaque sur la ville.

- D'après Hagard, il garde son bijou sur lui, dit Link lentement en réfléchissant. Ne me dit pas que tu veux…

- Le séduire, coupa Zelda. Oui, cela fait parti du plan.

Elle vit Link se pencher dangereusement sur elle, et lui agripper fermement les épaules. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue, et son souffle chaud lui chatouilla la nuque. Sa proximité la décontenança et elle se sentit soudainement tombé dans la rivière, l'eau froide la recouvrant complètement. Elle avait perdu toute sa concentration. À la nage, elle retourna vers la plage, suivit de Link. Elle n'avait même pas repris son souffle que Link lui agrippa doucement l'avant-bras et l'aida à se relever.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix calme.

- Alors donne-moi une meilleure idée, car tu sais que l'on doit lui enlever ce médaillon, répondit Zelda en replaçant une mèche humide de ses cheveux.

- C'est non, continua le jeune homme en lui rendant son bras. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Si vous attaquez ce seigneur alors qu'il possède ce médaillon, vous ne réussirez pas ! Ce sera un massacre !

Elle le vit se croiser les bras et se retourner vers la rivière. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Link, ce seigneur était déjà attiré par moi, si en plus je lui promets de l'aider en lui cédant les clés permettant de libérer la triforce, j'aurais beaucoup de chance de lui voler son médaillon, expliqua la princesse. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve pas un autre moyen pour l'approcher.

- Qui n'est pas attiré par la princesse d'Hyrule ? Demanda soudain Link d'un ton sarcastique. Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Batifoler avec le seigneur en souhaitant qu'il veuille bien te laisser prendre son bijou ?

Avoir reçu une gifle ne l'aurait pas plus insulté. Elle sentit sa magie lui chatouillé les doigts tellement elle avait envie de s'en servir contre Link.

- Je sais très bien me défendre, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Et même si pour une raison, je devais coucher avec Aghanim pour lui enlever ce foutu médaillon, ne crois-tu pas que ce serait mieux que de sacrifier un millier de vie en vain ?

Elle vit le dos de Link remuer légèrement. Elle attendit, les joues encore rouges de l'insulte dite plus tôt, qu'il réponde.

- C'est stupide, dit-il soudain.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna. Elle put ainsi voir son visage qui affichait une mine sérieuse. Ses yeux par contre lançaient des éclairs.

- D'accord, continua Link, je ne t'empêcherai pas d'aller exécuter ton petit plan, si tu réussis à me vaincre en duel.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, fixant Link en s'interrogeant.

- Je ne te laisserai pas y aller si j'ai la force de t'en empêcher, s'expliqua le jeune homme.

- À quoi joues-tu ? Crois-tu que nous avons le temps pour des bêtises de ce genre ?

- Je t'empêche d'en faire une ! Cria Link. Avoue que raconter aux hyliens comment tu veux sauver le royaume grâce à ta féminité pourrait être gratifiant !

Elle leva la main pour frapper Link mais celui-ci empoigna son bras fermement. Il voulait se battre ? Pensa-t-elle. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il s'imaginait qu'elle irait donner son corps au premier venu. Elle allait lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de son titre de septième sage pour rien. Elle concentra sa magie dans son avant bras prisonnier et entendit Link lâcher un cri de douleur en la libérant.

- Le premier au sol, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, aura perdu.

- Entendu.

Elle fonça alors rapidement sur Link assénant coup sur coup, comme sa nourrice lui avait si bien montré. La technique de combat des sheikah. Pas besoin d'arme pour mettre quelqu'un hors d'état de nuire, seulement de la vitesse. Elle sentit un ancien pouvoir remonter doucement dans ses entrailles, se répartissant dans son corps pour finir par lui chatouiller les yeux. Toutefois, c'était sous-estimé Link. Ses poings et pieds n'atteignaient pas leurs cibles malgré la précision et la rapidité qu'elle pouvait y mettre. Elle leva les yeux sur un Link en position défensive. Elle en était sûre, en ce moment même, son esprit pratique cherchait un moyen de la mettre au sol en évitant les coups rapides qui le mettraient en danger.

- La technique des sheikah, dit Link en se redressant légèrement. Je ne te savais pas capable d'utiliser ces techniques de combat.

- Je sais faire autre chose que de balancer des rayons de lumière sur les méchants, répondit la princesse.

- Perdre la mémoire pour protéger le secret de la Triforce par exemple ? Répliqua Link.

Elle tiqua. Elle ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Link n'essayait que de la mettre en colère pour pouvoir plus facilement la battre.

- Mon premier plan était d'attendre la venue d'Aghanim en petite tenue, dit Zelda en songeant que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle est dite de sa vie. Le déshabiller rose aurait été idéal, il rehausse mon teint, continua-t-elle en regardant ses ongles comme pour en vérifier leurs longueurs.

L'ombre d'une surprise passa dans les yeux de Link, mais celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait réussi à le perturber, songea-t-elle. C'était prévisible, Link était un grand combattant. Soudain, quelque chose la troubla. Ce n'était pas un sentiment de menace au contraire, seulement une impression de ne pas bien faire. Autour d'elle, tout était calme. La rivière poursuivait son chemin derrière Link et une légère brise soufflait faisant danser les feuilles dans les arbres. Que faisait-elle au juste ? Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Hagard un peu plus tôt. Elle aurait pu lui demander les sentiments que Link éprouvait envers elle, mais cela n'aurait strictement rien changé. C'était d'elle qu'il était question. Et en ce moment, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était ce combat. Si Link refusait tant qu'elle réalise ce plan, c'était qu'il tenait à elle. Combat ou pas, il irait voir ce seigneur.

- Je vais le faire avec ou sans ton appui, dit-elle doucement en baissant les bras. Je t'en pris Link, tu dois m'aider, c'est ce seigneur que je dois battre, pas toi.

Link baissa lentement les bras et ne dit rien. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il accepte, mais tout ce qu'il fit, fut se retourner et partir.

**33**

- Alors, vous êtes prête ? Demanda Hagard en entrant dans l'abri de toile blanche, éclairé par une seule bougie.

- Oui, fut la réponse de Zelda en enfilant une cape noire sur son dos.

Elle avait revêtu un habit plutôt moulant qui cachait ses formes, d'un gris presque noir. Elle apportait toutefois un sac avec quelques armes. Elle en aurait de besoin si elle atteignait le seigneur. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressés, étaient camouflés en dessous d'un foulard attaché bien serré qui lui cachait en partie le visage, ne laissant voir que les yeux.

- Avez-vous reparlé avec Link ? Continua le vieil homme.

- Oui, il m'a dit quand vous attaqueriez le château ainsi que la stratégie globale, répondit la princesse. Je vais me débrouiller pour enlever le médaillon juste avant, question de garder l'élément de surprise.

Elle se retourna vers Hagard qui la fixait, les bras croisés.

- Arrêter de lire dans mes pensées, ordonna Zelda.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois-ci, même si j'avais voulu, je n'y serais pas parvenu, répondit le concerné. Vous souvenez-vous, je vous avais dit qu'un sage avait réussi à m'empêcher de lire dans son âme.

- Si.

- C'était il y a très longtemps, j'étais au marché d'Hyrule et en jeune homme que j'étais, j'épiais les pensées de la gente féminine.

Zelda croisa les bras en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Une très belle jeune fille a attiré mon attention, et voulant lire dans ses pensées, j'ai eu la déception de découvrir que j'en n'étais incapable. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant cette personne me fixer en souriant et en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela ?

- Sur le coup, j'ai été piqué de curiosité, continua Hagard sans répondre à la question. Alors, je me suis informée de son identité. J'ai découvert que cette femme, était la promise du prince Nohansen d'Hyrule.

- Mon père, murmura Zelda. Alors, c'était ma mère…

- Oui, dit l'homme en riant, j'ai peut-être un grand don, mais votre famille semble posséder un pouvoir encore plus grand que le mien. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance, et ne perdez pas confiance.

Il fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit en souriant même si elle savait qu'il ne le voyait pas à cause de son déguisement. Elle le regarda partir en essayant de se souvenir de sa mère défunte alors qu'elle était très jeune. Elle sortit alors elle aussi et regarda les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. C'était une nuit fraîche et elle fit rapidement à la course les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'enclos des chevaux. Ses bottes de cuir ne faisaient aucun bruit sur la verdure et dans ce déguisement elle se sentait invisible grâce à la noirceur de la nuit. Elle arriva à l'enclos, mais vit que le cheval noir qu'elle avait demandé n'était pas sellé.

- C'est moi qui vais aller te porter, dit Link en s'approchant sur le dos de sa jument.

Il lui tendit la main et après une légère hésitation elle l'agrippa et monta derrière Link. Il ordonna à Épona d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit avec facilité. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt en suivant un chemin qui zigzaguait entre les arbres. Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse et elle se remerciait d'avoir mis des gants sinon elle aurait rongé ses ongles jusqu'au sang. Tout va bien aller, se disait-elle. Cependant, plus elle approchait du château, plus elle sentait sa confiance chanceler. Le jour se levait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des remparts qui entouraient la ville du château. Caché par la forêt, ils observèrent le lieu en silence quand la princesse eut enfin le courage de descendre du cheval. Elle vérifia le contenu de son petit sac de voyage et en sortit l'ocarina bleu, une des clés pour ouvrir la porte du Temple, et le tendit à Link.

- Tu ne voulais pas t'en servir comme moyen de chantage ? Demanda Link en attrapant l'instrument du haut de son cheval.

- Je ne fais pas confiance au seigneur, répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux avec son pouce et son index.

Ses yeux lui chatouillèrent quelques instants et se sentant observer, elle redressa la tête vers Link qui sembla surpris.

- J'ai les yeux rouges, dit-elle comme une remarque plus qu'une question.

- Oui, comme lorsque tu avais dupé Ganondorf, dit Link doucement en descendant de son cheval. Tu es déjà au courant, mais pour être sûr, nous attaquons demain au levé du soleil d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Lorsqu'il sera temps de t'enfuir, prend les égouts du château et surtout évite les endroits où loge l'armée…

- Je sais Link, coupa Zelda, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, et surtout tu attaques à l'heure, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

Elle se retourna et se mit à marcher en direction des murailles de pierres grises.

- Zelda, attend ! Dit soudain Link derrière elle.

Elle se retourna lentement, redoutant de perdre le peu de courage qu'elle avait pour cette quête.

- Je voulais te dire, commença Link en s'avançant vers elle, c'est que…

Il hésitait. Un tic qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez Link lui sauta au visage. Il croisait les bras et les décroisait nerveusement. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui dire ? Elle eut peur qu'il veuille encore l'empêcher d'exécuter son plan, mais elle se dirigea tout de même vers lui. Elle agrippa ses bras stoppant ainsi son manège. Ce qu'il fit ensuite la surpris. Il remonta ses mains et baissa le foulard qui cachait en partie son visage. Elle sentit les doigts de Link effleurer ses joues qui rougirent sous le contact.

- Ça fait longtemps que…murmura Link près d'elle.

Il allait l'embrasser, songea la jeune femme. Comme ça, après une semaine où ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlés. Elle vit son visage se rapprocher et même si elle savait qu'elle devait l'en empêcher, elle n'eut la force que de fermer les yeux. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui procurèrent un sentiment de bonheur et de trouble tout à la fois. Elle sentit les mains de Link descendre dans son dos et s'accrocher à ses reins. Il se sépara alors d'elle et la regarda avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond où elle put y lire l'amour et la peur. Après un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il se retourna et se dirigea vers Épona qui attendait patiemment son maître. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela, songea-t-elle les larmes menaçant de couler. Pas après avoir fait battre son cœur aussi fort. Sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, une plainte s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte.

- Link !

Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de lui à la course et s'accrocha à sa nuque alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face. Elle embrassa les lèvres de Link comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage dans une mer agitée. Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme entourer sa taille et la soulever avec délicatesse. Elle entoura les épaules musclées en accentuant son baiser et finit par se séparer à contre-cœur. Link la déposa sur le sol lentement, la fixait toujours.

- Zelda, promets-moi que tu…

Elle mit sa main gantée sur la bouche de Link lui coupant la parole.

- Je te le promets Link.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Elle réapparut un peu plus loin dans la forêt en haut d'un arbre. De son point d'observation, elle pouvait voir Link qui fixait l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il finit toutefois par retourner à son cheval, et parti dans un galop rapide. Elle s'appuya sur le tronc d'arbre en poussant un long soupir. Elle écouta son cœur se débattre durant des minutes et finit par replacer son foulard autour de son visage. Elle venait de se promettre à Link. Dans la logique des choses, elle aurait dû être nerveuse, regretter de s'être si pressé, mais non. Elle ne faisait que songer au fait que si le seigneur n'était pas là, elle aurait tout fait pour se retrouver seul à seul avec Link et développer ce baiser. Elle se donna une gifle mentale et s'obligea à ne penser qu'à sa mission.

- À nous deux, lord Aghanim, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

**34**

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle été amnésique ? Se demanda la princesse avec découragement. Après avoir passé par les égouts et pénétrer dans la ville d'Hyrule, elle avait observé le centre d'activité principal de ce gros village. Appuyé sur une tour des toits des nombreuses maisons de plusieurs étages, elle étudiait du regard cette ville qui avait tant changé. Il y avait de nombreux kiosques qui vendaient leurs produits à grand coup de cris et marchandage. La foule autour se pressait indifférente à tout ce brouhaha et cette cacophonie de voix. Les maisons, toutes collées les unes sur les autres n'avaient pas changé, mais les ruelles pleines de détritus enlaidissaient ce lieu encombré. Par le passé, tout était propre, et la marchandise était vérifiée avant que l'on autorise l'ouverture d'un kiosque, pensa-t-elle en voyant un homme vendre de drôle de liquide à une femme. Cependant, ce qui était le pire, c'était ses hommes et femmes vêtus de noir et d'argent. Des êtres qui semblait au meilleur de leur forme et qui regardait les autres se promenant autour d'eux avec assurance. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir autant ressentit cette présence de magie noire autour d'elle. Les soldats de ce seigneur dégageaient une aura magique et Zelda savait que leur apparence physique agréable n'était qu'un leurre. Était-ce le seigneur qui réussissait cette énorme tour de magie ? Elle en aurait bientôt la confirmation, mais elle devait attendre le coucher du soleil avant de prendre le château d'assaut. Après avoir observé furtivement tous lieux, elle se résigna à se cacher et à patienter le temps de la disparition de l'astre en faisant une sieste.

En début de soirée, alors que des flambeaux étaient allumés dans toutes les rues des quartiers, elle sortit de sa cachette et se déplaça comme une ombre dans les coins sombres de la ville. Elle était très nerveuse et s'avançant dans le sentier qui menait au château, elle contempla la grande cour entourant le palais. C'était un grand terrain de verdure bien entretenu et parsemer de gigantesques feuillus ici et là. Elle prit mille précautions pour se faire la plus discrète possible. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle connaissait bien cet endroit, alors elle n'eut aucun mal à se diriger, et se faufiler entre les gardes fut d'une simplicité élémentaire. Son aventure se compliqua lorsqu'elle atteignit le château. Il était entouré d'un grand fossé où l'eau coulait paisiblement. Deux gardes surveillaient la porte principale tandis que deux autres faisaient le tour de la gigantesque bâtisse à intervalle régulier. Zelda s'était caché dans un arbre et examinait le manège des deux hommes qui tournaient autour du château. Déterminant un temps où elle pourrait se faufiler au mur de la demeure sans se faire remarquer, elle attendit et, au moment venu, courut sans bruit. Elle se glissa doucement dans l'eau froide. Elle prit une grande inspiration et une fois sous la surface, elle se dirigea vers la grille qu'elle avait vu plus tôt et qui donnait accès au château. Les barreaux verticaux n'étaient pas assez espacés pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler entre et n'eut d'autre choix que de se servir de sa magie pour se téléporter de l'autre côté du grillage. Elle nagea lentement dans un couloir et se retrouva dans la salle des cachots. Sortant de l'eau, elle grimpa sur le sol de pierres et écouta attentivement les bruits autour d'elle. Des respirations, des gémissements étouffés, le bruits des flambeaux accrochés au murs, rien qui ne prouve qu'un garde était proche. Chaque porte de bois dans cette salle représentait une cellule. Elle avança dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle savait les escaliers. Elle se retrouva dans une petite salle. Une table en métal était au centre et à un coin de la pièce, un petit foyer laissait échapper un filet de fumée. Toute une panoplie d'instrument allant du simple couteau à de grande pince pointue était accrochée au mur. Son regard tomba sur une longue tige de métal dont le bout était le symbole de la Triforce. Trois petits triangles qui en formaient un plus gros. Elle comprit que cette salle était celle où le seigneur l'avait torturé et lui avait mit la marque de la triforce sur l'épaule. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir, se disant que si elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire à cette époque, elle lui aurait tout révéler. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers sans toutefois négliger le moindre petit bruit.

Les cachots étaient faiblement surveillés, mais une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint, une panoplie de servantes et de gardes se promenait dans les couloirs. Ne pas avoir connu les cachettes de ce château sur le bout des doigts, elle se serait fait prendre, mais ce déguisement l'aidait à avoir confiance en ces capacités. Après une heure où elle se camouflait dans les coins sombres, ne quittant pas l'ombre protectrice des murs, elle atteignit finalement son ancienne chambre, celle de la princesse qu'elle est. Jetant un coup d'œil de chaque côté, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et n'entendant aucun bruit pénétra à l'intérieur. Celle-ci était dans la noirceur, une odeur de refermé planait autour de la jeune femme. Elle créa une minuscule flamme dans ses mains et avec la faible lueur, trouva un chandelier sur la table de chevet qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer. Empoignant cette faible source de lumière, elle parcourut silencieusement cette pièce recouverte de poussière qui lui avait appartenue. C'était comme si personne n'y était entré depuis des années. Son grand lit avec les couvertures de soie sans plis et sa commode emplit d'accessoire de beauté lui rappelaient d'anciens souvenirs d'une époque révolue. Elle abandonna son chandelier et se dirigea vers le balcon caché par des rideaux. Elle les écarta légèrement et pu voir la ville d'Hyrule aux lueurs des torches plus bas. Au loin, derrière les remparts qui protégeaient cette cité, elle devinait la plaine qui n'était qu'une masse sombre. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant le moindre indice qui confirmait que Link était en ce moment même en train de préparer le combat qui aurait lieu au levé du jour. Toutefois, elle ne vit rien. Ce qui en un sens était l'idéal. Elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et songea que bientôt elle serait face au seigneur, jouant la comédie pour lui voler son médaillon. Elle repensa à Link et à leur baiser de ce matin, mais d'un mouvement de tête chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur sa mission. Reprenant son chandelier, elle se dirigea vers son ancienne garde-robe et déplaça rapidement ses robes pour trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. C'était une robe moulante sans manche d'un bleu nuit dont le décolleter était trop plongeant, d'après son défunt père, songea la princesse. Pour cette occasion, ce serait parfait. Elle enleva son déguisement encore humide à contre-cœur en souhaitant avoir le temps de le récupérer avant de s'enfuir. Dans le petit sac qu'elle avait amené, elle en sortit un petit poignard qu'elle cacha dans sa botte de cuir droite. Après avoir enfilé la robe, elle prit une grande inspiration et se frotta les yeux pour que leur couleur redevienne normal.

- La chambre de mon père est au fond de ce couloir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est là que dors le seigneur.

Elle ne savait toutefois pas quand passer à l'action. Elle se dit qu'elle devait attendre le plus possible à la dernière minute mais ne pouvait déterminer combien de temps cette entrevue avec le seigneur pourrait durer. Elle marcha de long en large dans son ancienne chambre en lissant ses cheveux, la peur lui nouant les entrailles. Quand elle se dit qu'il ne devait rester qu'une heure avant le lever du soleil, elle souffla sur son chandelier et sortit lentement de la pièce, tous ses sens aux aguets. À cette heure de la nuit, elle n'entendait que le pas constant d'un garde au loin. Elle courut presque jusqu'au bout du couloir et ayant atteint la porte, écouta attentivement les bruits pendant de longues minutes. Elle se décida à pousser la porte qui n'émit aucun son et entra dans la pièce légèrement éclairée par un feu qui lançait des ombres depuis un large foyer au coin de la pièce en face d'elle. Elle fixa le lit au centre en refermant doucement la porte. Elle observa tout autour, à la recherche du fameux médaillon, d'un bijou même ou quelques choses d'original mais ne vit rien. Elle entendait distinctement la respiration de l'homme dans le lit et s'approcha pour voir son visage. Même préparer, elle eut un choc en le reconnaissant et l'envie lui prit de sortir le poignard cacher sous sa robe et de l'égorger. Soudain, un picotement lui parcouru le corps et une voix dans sa tête se mit à lui répéter inlassablement les mots, étrangles-toi. Alors, elle se rendit compte que le seigneur était réveillé et il semblait vouloir se débarrasser d'elle.

- Vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire ? Demanda Zelda d'une voix assurée même si intérieurement elle tremblait de peur.

Elle vit le seigneur se redresser rapidement de son lit et la fixer avec surprise. Elle sourit et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il l'observait de haut en bas. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas précipité dans le couloir se diriger vers eux. Elle devait se dépêcher.

- J'aimerais vous parler seul à seul, continua la princesse d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait langoureuse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui empoignant délicatement le menton, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Bien entendu, c'est vous qui choisissez, murmura-t-elle.

Les personnes s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir et semblèrent se poster devant la porte. Elle put déterminer qu'il était trois. Le seigneur ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite si tôt ? Demanda l'homme.

Elle libéra le menton de l'homme en face d'elle et regarda ses yeux d'un bleu presque noir à la lueur du feu. Il portait une longue chemise de nuit noire et ses cheveux mi-longs, eux aussi d'un noir de jais, tombaient de chaque côté de son visage sans la moindre vague.

- Un jour, commença Zelda, vous m'avez fait une agréable proposition. Ma visite aujourd'hui est pour m'informer si cette offre tient toujours.

Elle vit le regard d'Aghanim tomber sur son décolleté et elle jura intérieurement de ne pas savoir où était ce foutu médaillon. Cependant, elle s'encouragea, car plus tôt il avait tenté de la contrôler, ce qui prouvait que ce bijou n'était pas loin.

- Et quelle était cette proposition ? Demanda le seigneur un sourire naissant à ses lèvres.

Le crétin, pensa-t-elle, il le savait, il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Elle s'avança de nouveau vers son visage, frôlant leurs joues quand elle alla lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Celle où vous me proposiez d'être votre femme, où vous me promettiez d'être la plus belle et la plus gâtée des reines.

- Que me vaut ce revirement de situation ?

- Lorsque vous m'avez fait cette demande, dit Zelda en s'éloignant légèrement, je n'étais pas en état de comprendre. Je suis une princesse, et ce que toute princesse veut c'est le confort, le luxe et surtout un haut statut.

Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas exagéré dans ses mensonges, mais le seigneur souriait toujours et la regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- De mon côté, je m'engage à vous fournir la clé manquante de la Triforce, si bien entendu vous acceptez que nous gouvernions ensemble, continua Zelda.

Elle sentit qu'Aghanim tentait à nouveau de prendre le contrôle sur elle.

- Ma proposition tient toujours, répondit le seigneur. Nous pourrions même sceller le pacte immédiatement.

Elle entendit la voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait sans cesse donnez-vous à moi. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais son cerveau cherchait un moyen de trouver le bijou qui contrôle au plus vite. Les mains de son ennemi empoignèrent ses avant-bras doucement. Il se mit à les caresser, remontant lentement vers ses épaules. D'un coup sec, il l'a tira et elle tombant de tout son long sur le corps chaud de cet homme. Elle sentit une bosse au niveau de sa poitrine ainsi qu'une grande concentration de magie. Elle eut envie de pleurer de joie en devinant le fameux médaillon sous la toge du seigneur. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser à contre-cœur en cherchant un moyen d'atteindre son poignard.

- Enlever votre robe, ordonna le seigneur en coupant le baiser.

Elle se releva et se pencha lentement. Le seigneur la détaillait des yeux et elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait continuer cette comédie bien longtemps. Elle agrippa son poignard cacher dans sa botte de cuir et d'un geste vif visa la gorge de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle était debout juste sur le côté du lit quand elle vit le seigneur s'effondrer lentement sur ses couvertures tâchées de son sang. Quelque chose se produisit alors. Une énorme plainte s'échappa tout autour de la jeune femme. On aurait dit des cris de rage de plusieurs animaux. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que tous ces bruits étaient lointains et tout près à la fois. Regardant derrière elle, Zelda entendit les cris de trois créatures distinctes dans le corridor qui se mirent à donner de grands coups sur la porte. Une masse chaude lui empoigna soudainement le haut du bras et dans un sursaut, la jeune femme se retourna vers le sorcier qui avait agrippé son épaule droite à l'aide de sa main. Elle réussit à se libérer facilement, mais sentit une chaleur douloureuse se répondre là où il l'avait tenu. Elle se recula sur le mur et regarda son épaule dont la cicatrice noire en forme de triangle semblait vouloir se répandre comme un pot d'encre que l'on échappe sur une feuille. Cependant les bruits dans le couloir se firent plus violent et elle courut vers le seigneur. Coupant sa chemise à l'aide de son poignard, elle vit le bijou qui était une perle ronde noire retenue par une chaîne autour du coup de l'homme. Elle prit le collier dans ses mains, mais le relâcha aussitôt tant la présence de magie noire dans cette petite chose lui brûla la peau. Elle jura en se disant qu'elle devait le détruire, ce qui lui coûterait une grande quantité de magie. Elle se concentra et réunissant ses mains ensemble, elle forma une petite boule d'un blanc éclatant. Elle dirigea cette lumière pure vers le collier qui sembla trembler devant cette luminosité. Lorsque sa magie entra en contact avec le bijou, elle se sentit vider de son énergie et au même moment, le collier éclata en milles morceaux. Elle s'éloigna de cette déflagration quand trois laides créatures pénétrèrent dans la chambre. On aurait dit un mélange de porc et d'humain. La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps d'élaborer son observation et courut vers le balcon. Elle écarta les rideaux d'un geste vif et sauta par-dessus la balustrade. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide à peine quelques instants et se retrouva dans l'eau du fossé qui faisait le tour du château. La jeune femme tremblait en se dirigeant vers le rivage. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie sous peine de s'évanouir. De plus, elle était en robe et avait pour seule arme un poignard. Se levant debout, elle vit le chaos qu'elle avait semé en tuant le seigneur. Tous les gardes et les soldats qu'elle avait croisé étaient devenus ces métis porcs-humains qui geignaient et grognaient à vous rendre sourd. Elle se cacha derrière un pilastre et vérifia son épaule droite qui était de plus en plus douloureuse. Aghanim lui avait jeté un sort juste avant de mourir. Cette marque, qu'il avait apposé sur son épaule lorsqu'il l'avait torturé, semblait dégager quelque chose de maléfique depuis que ce seigneur l'avait touché. Lentement, la masse noire se répondait sur sa peau, agrandissant la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle regarda le ciel à l'est qui s'éclaircissait lentement éclairant la plaine au loin ainsi que le village endormi. Une boule apparue dans son champ de vision et, faisant une courbe parfaite dans le ciel, la princesse vit la masse s'écraser sur les hauts remparts qui protégeaient le château ainsi que la ville. Un grand fracas se produisit à l'impact. Les guerriers du seigneur répondirent en grognant à ce bruit tapageur et la jeune femme se cacha derrière la colonne. Pour Link et les rebelles, songea Zelda, la guerre venait de commencer.

**35**

Zelda avait réussi à s'enfuir du château et à atteindre la ville sans se faire remarquer, mais arrivé à celle-ci, l'armée c'était alors mobilisé. Les hommes porcs, malgré l'absence de leur ancien maître ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner la ville à leurs assaillants. Ils attaquaient maintenant tous ceux qui étaient différents d'eux. Les civils n'avaient d'autres choix que de fuir et de s'abriter dans leurs maisons en espérant ne pas attirer l'attention de ses créatures furieuses. La princesse tentait d'atteindre l'égout pour sortir de cette de ville lorsqu'elle entendit quelques soldats marcher dans la ruelle où elle se cachait. Elle se glissa à l'ombre d'un porche d'une petite maison et souhaita que la faible clarté du jour empêche les soldats de la voir. Presque toute sa magie avait été utilisée contre le seigneur et sa blessure au bras l'handicapait dans ses mouvements. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre l'empoignait par la taille et la tirait vers l'arrière. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce de séjour où plusieurs hommes s'étaient levés et pointaient des armes vers elle.

- Sont-il partis ? Chuchota l'un d'entre eux.

- Oui, ils viennent de tourner le coin de la rue, répondit celui qui tenait Zelda. Vous n'êtes pas blessée madame ?

La jeune femme regarda sa robe humide d'eau et de sang avec dégoût.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon sang, répondit-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon sang, dit un homme en rengainant son épée. C'est quoi ses créatures ?

- Je n'arrête pas de vous le répéter, dit de nouveau l'homme qui avait libéré Zelda de sa poigne. Ce sont les soldats du seigneur, je les ai vu se transformé sous mes yeux en ses drôles d'hommes porcs !

- José a raison, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! Dit un autre.

Un fracas énorme se fit entendre tout près et la princesse sentit les murs tremblés autour d'elle. Au même moment, un jeune homme descendit de l'étage par les escaliers au fond de la pièce. Il tenait son avant-bras droit de son autre main, mais l'on voyait du sang s'égoutter entre ses doigts.

- C'est l'armée des rebelles ! Dit le nouveau venu d'une voix essoufflée. De ce que j'ai pu voir, ils ont une énorme machine qui lance des pierres. Ils tentent de faire une brèche dans les remparts.

- Marc, tu es blessé, va te faire soigner par les femmes dans le sous-sol et tu nous conteras ce que tu as vu avec plus de détail ensuite, dit l'homme qui surveillait l'entrée. Amène, cette femme avec toi.

Zelda sentit que l'homme la poussait dans le dos et elle suivit celui qui s'appelait Marc. Ils descendirent des escaliers et arrivèrent dans une pièce avec un plafond bas, où plusieurs femmes et enfants se cachaient.

- Nom d'un chien, Marc ! Dit une vieille dame en s'avançant. Je t'avais dit de faire demi-tour si c'était dangereux ! Va voir ta mère qu'elle te soigne cela.

La vieille dame se retourna vers Zelda.

- Vous êtes dans un plus sal état que mon petit-fils, dit-elle en jetant un regard à sa robe.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas blessée, dit Zelda en respirant difficilement.

Ce n'était pas la vérité, cette blessure à l'épaule lui faisait horriblement mal à présent. Elle vit la dame l'observé quelques instants et celle-ci, lui prenant le bras, la guida entre les gens assis sur des bancs jusqu'à une petite chambre à part. De là, elle vit que le dénommé Marc se faisait soigner par femme d'âge mûr. La vieille dame qui la guidait, ouvrit un coffre et en sortit un pantalon noir, un gilet de couleur grise ainsi qu'une ceinture.

- Changez-vous mademoiselle, dit simplement la dame en lui pointant un coin caché par des panneaux.

Zelda ne se fit pas prier et une fois cachée, enleva sa robe souillée et enfila le pantalon et le gilet un peu trop grand. Elle retroussa sa manche droite et regarda la substance noire qui s'étalait maintenant jusqu'à son coude. Elle avait aussi recouvert son épaule et essayant de toucher avec son autre main, elle sentit une chaleur incroyable se dégager de son bras. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser. La vieille femme ainsi que celle d'âge mûr qui soignait l'homme appeler Marc arrivèrent soudain derrière les panneaux où était la princesse.

- Bonjour, dit la plus jeune des deux arrivantes, je m'appelle Ella et voici ma mère Granne. Je viens voir votre blessure au bras.

La douleur épuisait Zelda et elle se laissa tâter pendant que l'autre l'observait méticuleusement.

- Qui êtes-vous jeune fille ? Demanda la dénommé Granne. Votre visage me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à vous replacer…

- Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire, coupa l'autre femme, regarde Maman, on voit le symbole de la Triforce ici, mais on dirait qu'il s'étale sur tout le bras…et ça dégage une telle chaleur.

- Ce n'était jamais arrivé aux autres que le seigneur à torturer, dit la vieille. Attend.

La vieille dame cria le nom de Marc et Zelda entendit l'homme s'approcher.

- Ta cicatrice a t-elle changé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les femmes entendirent un bruit de tissus et jeune homme dit :

- Non, pourquoi ?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent alors vers la princesse qui sentit leurs regards persistants. Zelda prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Je fais partie des rebelles. Ils avaient prévu attaquer ce matin et mon rôle était de neutraliser le seigneur…

- Neutraliser Aghanim ? Dit Ella. Il ne laisse personne l'approcher et ceux qui y arrivent finissent par se poignarder ou s'étrangler.

- Le seigneur n'avait aucun contrôle sur moi, dit Zelda dans un souffle en sentant la douleur de son bras s'accentuer.

- Attendez, j'ai une crème qui va pouvoir vous soulager, dit soudain Ella en sortant de l'endroit.

- Personne n'arrivait à surpasser la magie d'Aghanim, dit Granne en réfléchissant. Seule la princesse aurait pu y arriver, mais elle a dis…

- Tenez, coupa Ella de retour avec un petit pot, je vais vous en mettre un peu, ça va vous soulager.

Zelda sentit la substance froide sur son bras dont la douleur diminua légèrement. Elle retourna sa tête vers la vieille dame qui l'observait avec un air de surprise la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

- Maman, arrête, tu vas avaler une mouche sinon, dit Ella.

- Votre visage, dit Granne lentement, vous êtes la princesse Zelda !

Les deux femmes observaient la plus jeune d'un air surpris.

- En fait, oui c'est moi, répondit la concernée. On m'avait enfermé dans une des prisons.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama le jeune homme appelé Marc qui avait passé sa tête à côté d'un panneau.

Zelda replaça rapidement son gilet en voyant tous ses regards sur elle.

- Le seigneur, avez-vous réussi ? Demanda Ella d'une voix excité. À le neutraliser ?

- Oui, dit Zelda dans un sourire, il a trépassé avant le levé du jour.

- Je dois dire ça aux autres, dit Marc en sortant de la pièce.

- C'est lui qui vous a fait ça, dit Granne en pointant son bras caché par le gilet gris.

- Oui, répondit la princesse. Et le détruire, lui et son pouvoir, a pris toute ma magie, je ne peux rien faire pour cette blessure.

Elles entendirent des pas précipités entrer dans la pièce et elles sortirent de derrière les panneaux qui les cachaient pour voir cinq nouveaux venus. L'un d'eux, celui qui l'avait fait entrer dans cette maison s'avança vers la princesse lui agrippant doucement l'avant-bras.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dit-il en la lâchant aussitôt. Votre bras est brûlant !

- Le seigneur lui a jeté un sort avant de mourir, répondit Granne.

- Avant de mourir dis-tu ? Continua l'homme. Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est la princesse et qu'en plus elle a tué ce seigneur ?

- Franchement, dit Ella, t'en vois beaucoup toi, des belles femmes se trimballer avec une robe qui vaut plus cher que tous tes biens et qui plus est, ensanglanté ?

- Je ne vois pas la robe.

- Ce n'est pas important, coupa Granne, regardez la bien, nous sommes pour la plus part des habitants de cette ville depuis toujours. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble énormément à la princesse ?

Sept paires de yeux fixèrent la princesse en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle les regarda tous un par un. Sans qu'elle le sache, elle avait adopté son regard de circonstances ainsi que son maintien de reine que son père lui avait appris, il y a longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, dit Granne d'un air satisfait.

- On croyait qu'elle était morte sous la torture, dit un homme.

- Non, on disait qu'elle était gardée captive dans une prison, dit un autre.

- On en aurait entendu parlé, une princesse ça ne se cache pas facilement.

- En fait, le seigneur m'a gardé captive dans une de ces prisons jusqu'à récemment, expliqua Zelda. Les rebelles m'ont trouvé, mais ils ont caché mon identité jusqu'à ce que je puisse attaquer Aghanim.

Ce n'était pas tout à faite la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'entrer dans les détails, surtout concernant son amnésie.

- Vous avez le droit de ne pas me croire, continua la jeune femme, mais j'étais ici pour empêcher le seigneur de prendre le contrôle sur les gens. Pour que l'armée des rebelles puissent attaquer sans encombre. Cependant, quand j'ai tué le seigneur, il s'est passé quelque chose. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que toute son armé a pris cette forme.

- C'est la forme qu'ils prennent lorsqu'ils meurent, dit l'un des gens.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, dit soudain l'homme appelé José, nous sommes au prise avec une armée de démons sans chef.

Il y eut soudain un tremblement qui résonna dans la cave, faisant tomber la poussière des murs. Les rebelles venaient de lancer une nouvelle pierre sur le rempart.

- Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir abandonner la ville, continua l'homme.

- José, dès que les rebelles auront réussi à entrer, vous pourrez combattre à leur côté, dit Granne.

- C'est le problème, dit Marc en s'avançant. Lorsque j'ai observé leur catapulte, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait que vingt pierres pour lancer sur le rempart.

- Et d'après là description que tu m'en as fait, ils leurs en faudrait plus, coupa José. Alors, les rebelles ne réussiront même pas à entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils vont en manquer ? Demanda Zelda.

- Ces derniers mois, répondit José, le seigneur a renforci le rempart en rajoutant un mur de un pied d'épaisseur.

Ils ne devaient pas savoir, surtout si tout c'était passé à l'intérieur.

- Quel moyen reste-t-il pour entrer dans la ville alors ? Demanda la princesse.

- Le pont-levis, répondirent-ils.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de magie, mais elle devait abaisser ce pont-levis coûte que coûte. Elle essaierait de se cacher avant de s'évanouir, ce qu'elle était sûre de faire si elle réutilisait sa magie.

- Je vais y aller, dit Zelda, en contournant les hommes.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez faire ça, dit José en l'arrêtant, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Il me reste un peu de magie, répondit Zelda. Je trouverai un moyen.

Elle passa à côté des hommes et monta les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

- Attendez, dit José qui l'avait suivi, je vais venir avec vous.

Zelda observa celui qui venait de parler. C'était un grand homme légèrement corpulent. Ses cheveux étaient très court et d'un brun grisonnant. Il avait une moustache et de petits yeux noirs. D'autres hommes arrivèrent derrière et proposèrent leurs aides.

- Pour les rebelles, dit José, nous avons toujours eux l'air de gens lâche qui ne voulaient pas se battre contre le seigneur. Toutefois, il faut comprendre que beaucoup d'entre-nous ont été torturé et porte cette marque, la triforce noire, sur l'épaule. Les rebelles, dès qu'ils voient l'un d'entre-nous avec cette marque, nous prennent pour des traîtres. Quand vous souffrez sous les tortures, quand on vous menace de faire de même avec vos enfants, je dois dire, qu'on acceptait de suivre le seigneur, peu importe ces conditions.

La princesse ne pouvait que le croire, surtout lorsqu'elle se souvint lors de son arrivé chez les rebelles. La manière qu'ils l'avaient traité juste en voyant la triforce sur son bras.

- Le seigneur n'est plus une menace, mais il reste son armée, dit Zelda. Si vous voulez m'aider, j'accepterai avec joie.

- D'accord, dit José avec un sourire, suivez-moi.

**36**

Ils étaient une douzaine. Dix hommes et deux femmes, la princesse compris. Ils se faufilèrent entre les maisons, se cachant des hommes porcs et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la ville.

- On ne peut aller plus loin sans se faire remarquer, dit un homme en rejoignant le groupe qui attendait. Ils ont des archers tout le long du rempart ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'armée.

- La maison la plus proche, était-elle vide ? Demanda José.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je n'ai vu personne, répondit l'éclaireur.

- On y va alors, surveiller bien autour de vous.

Le petit groupe empruntèrent une rue très étroite et quand ils se retrouvèrent au bout, entrèrent dans la dernière maison le plus discrètement possible. C'était une petite maison, et leur présence suffit à emplir l'espace.

- Venez, dit José en s'adressant à la princesse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'entrée d'Hyrule. Ils étaient légèrement en retrait du pont-levis vers la gauche.

- Vous les voyez, murmura José, les deux mécanismes pour ouvrir la porte se situe de chaque côté. Si on retire la tige de métal, les chaînes se dérouleront d'elle-même.

Zelda regarda le mécanisme. On avait enroulé les chaînes qui soutenaient le pont autour d'une sorte de tonneau qui était surélevé avec des trépieds. De chaque côté de ce baril, deux grandes barres de bois dépassaient. Pour éviter que le pont ne tombe si les chaînes se déroulaient, on avait inséré une large tige d'acier qui passaient entre un des gros anneaux de la chaîne et se fichait profondément dans le mur de pierre.

- Il faut deux hommes de chaque côté du tonneau, pour réussir à lever le pont, continua José. C'est-à-dire huit pour les deux chaînes à enrouler. Cependant, si on enlève seulement les tiges de métal qui bloque les chaînes, le pont va s'écraser. L'idéal serait qu'il se brise, l'armée ne pourra pas le réutiliser et refermer la porte. Toutefois, on a besoin de tirer sur les chaînes pour retirer la tige de sécurité donc, les hommes sont nécessaires.

La princesse regarda autour. En haut sur les remparts, des archers attendaient que les rebelles soient assez près pour tirer. En bas, d'autres créatures marchaient de long en large patientant le temps qu'il y ait de l'action. Il y en avait toutefois trop pour leur petit nombre. Jouer le tout pour le tout, songea la princesse.

- Si je crée un bouclier pour vous protéger, commença la princesse, combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour baisser ce pont ?

- Dans le meilleur des mondes, enlever ces tiges ne prendrait que deux minutes, répondit José. Mais l'armée va se dépêcher de nous courir après et nous tuer.

Après avoir fait tombé le pont-levis, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas retourner à la ville. Poursuivit par l'armée, ils mettraient leurs proches en danger. S'enfuir à l'extérieur, songea la jeune femme. Créer un bouclier n'était pas le plus dur des tours de magie, mais arriverait-elle à résister assez longtemps ? Surtout s'il devait traverser le champ à la course pour rejoindre l'armée des rebelles.

- Je crée un bouclier pour vous protéger, dit Zelda. Vous enlever ces chaînes au plus vite et lorsque le pont-levis sera descendu, nous nous échappons par les champs. En souhaitant nous rendre à l'armée des rebelles intacte.

- Vous dites que nous allons être protéger avec votre bouclier ? Demanda José.

- Si, mais il n'y aura pas de temps à perdre.

José se retourna vers les autres qui avaient écouté la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda l'homme moustachu.

- Ce que j'en pense, c'est que si on ne fait rien, on va rester coincé avec une bande de cochon meurtrier. Avec de la chance on va mourir de faim avant d'être tué, dit un homme.

- Alors, quand est-ce qu'on y va ? Demanda le jeune homme appelé Marc.

Zelda eut un léger sourire en les entendant. Link lui avait raconté que plusieurs gens ne s'étaient pas rebellés contre le seigneur, préférant continuer leur petite vie tranquille en évitant les conflits. Peut-être s'était-il trompé après tout. Il ne fallait qu'un élément déclencheur pour raviver la flamme.

- D'accord, dit Zelda. Tout doit se passer le plus rapidement possible. Nous allons faire deux groupes qui s'occuperont d'enlever les tiges de chaque côté de la porte. Ensuite, nous devons nous enfuir par le champ. Surtout rester le plus près possible les uns des autres, car plus le bouclier est grand, plus il consomme de l'énergie et il va falloir courir un bon cinq cent mètres avant d'être à l'abri des archers.

Ils hochèrent la tête et formèrent deux groupes de cinq hommes. La femme qui les accompagnait, retourna prévenir les autres de cette attaque. Ils attendirent que l'espace où le pont-levis fut libérer des hommes-porcs évitant ainsi tout affrontement inutile et permettant à Zelda de créer un bouclier sans qu'une des créatures ne se retrouve à l'intérieur. Tous s'étaient préparés à sortir au signal et un sentiment d'attente effroyable régnait dans la pièce.

- Maintenant, murmura José.

Les hommes sortirent, suivit de Zelda. Ils se scindèrent en deux groupes distincts, courant vers le pont-levis tout prêt. La princesse suivit le premier groupe et créa un gigantesque bouclier les protégeant. Tout se passa si rapidement que les bruits furent confondus. Les hommes forcèrent sur les chaînes en jurant tandis que les créatures du seigneur criait leur indignation, incapable de percer le bouclier à l'aide de leurs lances et leurs flèches. Le bruit du pont qui s'écrasa sembla sourd à ses oreilles tellement elle était concentrée à garder son bouclier magique effectif. La poussière n'était pas tombée qu'ils s'élancèrent sur les débris du pont en courant, tous suivaient les instructions de la femme en se serrant étroitement. José fermait avec elle la marche et une fois sur l'herbe de la plaine, ils coururent de toute leur force, montant la petite pente qui menait à l'armé des rebelles. Les flèches ricochaient sur le bouclier et les hommes le souffle court, transpiraient à grosse goutte sous le soleil levant. Zelda sentit tous ces membres tremblés et regarda en face d'elle. La catapulte qui envoyait les pierres était si loin.

- Les rebelles nous envoient des renforts ! Cria José en signe d'encouragement.

Il avait raison. Une vingtaine de Goron, créature à la peau aussi dure que la pierre, roulait vers eux en déboulant la pente. Au même instant, Zelda sentit une flèche lui griffé la cheville et se ficher dans l'herbe juste devant elle. Elle trébucha au sol, étendue de tout son long dans l'herbe.

- Courez ! Hurla-telle en se redressant. Il n'y a plus de bouclier !

Les hommes lui obéirent à part José qui se retourna et l'aida à se relever.

- Attention ! Cria la jeune femme en voyant une panoplie de flèche se diriger vers eux.

José se retourna et fit un bouclier de son corps en se mettant devant la princesse. Zelda vit avec horreur les flèches ennemies transpercées l'homme à mainte reprise. Son corps inanimé tomba lourdement sur le sol devant elle. À cet instant précis, elle ne put dire précisément ce qui se passa, si ce n'est que cette rage qui envahi tout son corps. Le cri qui s'échappa de sa bouche lui sembla provenir d'un autre monde. Elle sentit un souffle tourner autour d'elle, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de son visage. Une énergie qui sembla se créer tout au fond de ses entrailles remonta dans ses bras qu'elle leva vers les archers sur les remparts. De ses doigts tendus s'échappa de fines lumières d'un blanc éclatant qui filèrent dans les airs, se dirigeant vers les créatures apeurées. Elle n'eut pas le temps de constater les dégâts de cette attaque car avant de toucher le sol, elle avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.

**37**

Dans son esprit embrumé, un éclair de glace traversa son corps comme une morsure inévitable. Tous ses pores étaient à vif et elle ouvrit ses yeux apeurés. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui l'entourait. Seulement des formes au contour indécis. Même les couleurs étaient ternes. Elle essaya de prononcer un mot, mais ce ne fut qu'un faible gémissement. On la retira rapidement de cette masse froide pour l'entourer de quelque chose de doux et chaud. Elle se sentit molle et étrangement bien. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

***

Elle se réveilla alors qu'on tentait de lui faire avaler une substance horrible par la bouche. Elle tenta de se débattre mais quelque chose lui retenait les bras. Le liquide froid pénétra dans sa gorge et atteignit sa poitrine douloureuse qui se soulevait à un rythme rapide. Elle sentit des spasmes de douleur lui frappé les poumons. Elle se redressa quand elle sentit qu'on l'a libérait et ouvrit les yeux. Une personne ayant des cheveux blonds était juste devant elle. Sa vue était tellement brouillée, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à voir correctement ? Un bruit de voix parvint à ses oreilles. Un homme. Link. C'était Link ! Elle fit une grimace quand elle sentit une vague de douleur saccager son corps faible. Elle se laissa glisser lentement dans l'inconscience…

***

Le souffle régulier d'une respiration lui chatouillait les cheveux. Était-ce cela qui l'avait réveillé ? Qui pouvait bien dormir aussi près d'une princesse ? Son esprit obscurci ne semblait pouvoir répondre à cette question. D'ailleurs, tout son corps engourdit ne lui criait qu'une chose, se rendormir. Toutefois, elle se concentra sur ce bruit derrière elle. Quelque chose lui échappait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Même ceux-ci semblaient réticents à faire cet effort. Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait un plafond. Rainuré comme un arbre. Elle tourna la tête et observa une petite bougie qui brûlait dans un coin de la pièce qui lui sembla familière. Bien sûr, songea-t-elle, la maison Kokiri de Link. Elle eut un sourire en songeant à leur baiser. Cependant, ce souvenir en emmena d'autres, la quête contre le seigneur, la fuite dans la ville et la destruction du pont-levis. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle tenta de se lever, ses mains tremblantes s'appuyant sur le coussin où on l'avait installé. Elle était habillée d'une longue chemise et devina sous ses vêtements, des bandages lui entourant tout le bras droit ainsi que sa poitrine. De sa main gauche, elle déplaça légèrement une des bandes mais ne put rien voir, en dessous, se trouvant plusieurs feuilles d'un vert soutenu. Elle se retourna pour voir la personne derrière elle, mais ce mouvement lui fit comprendre à quel point son corps était douloureux. Elle respirait difficilement, souhaitant que cette douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine et le bras disparaisse au plus vite. Elle sentit qu'on l'agrippait et qu'on la couchait de nouveau sur la couche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard inquiet de Link au-dessus d'elle.

- Ne t'assoies pas, pas tout de suite, murmura le jeune homme.

La jeune femme vit qu'il avait un bras en écharpe et s'inquiéta du sort de son royaume. Le fait qu'elle soit dans la forêt n'était pas un bon signe pour elle.

- Link, dit-elle d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle fut soulager quand les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent dans un sourire.

- Tout va bien, dit-il, ton royaume est débarrassé de ce seigneur ainsi que de son armée. Maintenant, garde ton énergie pour toi.

- Je veux savoir…

- Reposes-toi, coupa Link. Tu n'es pas en état…

- Que s'est-il passé, supplia-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux humides sur Link qui sembla troubler.

- D'accord, dit Link, mais avant, je dois savoir. Qui t'a jeté ce sort qui se répondait sur ton corps ?

- Répandait ? Murmura la princesse. Vous avez réussi à annuler les effets ?

- Oui, après plusieurs jours.

- Plusieurs jours ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente ?

- Une semaine, dit Link.

Il y eut un silence où elle fut sûre de s'endormir de nouveau, mais se forçant elle dit :

- J'ai tué le seigneur, et il m'a jeté ce sort avant de mourir, en touchant le symbole de la Triforce sur mon épaule.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rendit compte à quel point elle avait soif.

- J'ai soif, dit-elle simplement en se redressant de nouveau.

Elle vit Link attraper un bol d'eau sur une petite table et lui tendre. Elle le prit, les mains tremblantes, et le porta à ses lèvres sèches. Le liquide lui fit tellement de bien, qu'elle engloutit tout le contenu.

- Tu en veux encore ? Demanda Link.

- Oui.

Après s'être resservit, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle était prête à entendre toute l'histoire.

- Tu peux me conter les évènements, dit-elle en s'enroulant sous les couvertures. Je vais bien.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu te souvenais de tout ce qu'on a du te faire subir pour enlever ce sort, déclara le jeune homme.

Elle haussa un sourcil en essayant de se remémorer, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Si vous avez réussi à l'enlever, tout va bien alors, raconte maintenant.

- Ouais…dit Link peu convaincu. Disons qu'en résumé, lorsque nous avons attaqué le château, nous avons eu le problème de ne pas pouvoir entrer…

- Oui, il vous manquait des pierres pour la catapulte, coupa Zelda.

- En fait non, nous avions pensé envoyer des gorons à la place des roches.

La princesse fut prise d'un rire en songeant aux pauvres créatures sympathiques faisant un vol plané pour s'écraser sur le rempart. Elles n'en seraient peut-être pas mortes, mais sonnées, ça oui.

- Cependant, il y en a qui nous un donner un coup de main de l'intérieur…

- J'espère que ça été utile, murmura la princesse.

Elle songea à l'homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, José, qui l'avait protégée sur la plaine alors qu'ils fuyaient les flèches mortelles du seigneur.

- Oui, dit simplement Link. J'ai su que lorsque tu as tué le seigneur, toute son armée a repris cette forme d'hommes porcs. Après ta dernière attaque, il a été très facile pour les rebelles d'entrer dans la ville et d'attaquer ces créatures.

- Ma dernière attaque ? Demanda la princesse ne se souvenant de rien d'autre après la mort volontaire de José.

- Oui, répondit Link. Celle où tu as créé des centaines de petits rayons explosifs. Je suis sûre que les archers ont cru à la fin du monde en voyant ça venir.

Elle était perplexe. Elle ne se souvenait pas être capable d'utiliser une attaque de ce genre.

- J'espère cependant, que tu ne l'utiliseras plus, continua Link. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette magie qui t'a mis dans cet état, mais nous avons tous cru que tu étais morte. Surtout avec cette espèce de truc noir qui se répandait sur ton bras.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda la princesse.

- Nous avons tous nos petits bobos, dit Link en levant son bras en écharpe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la personne la plus blessée en ce moment, c'est toi. Tout le monde va bien. Plusieurs, on reprit leur maison à la ville d'Hyrule, et en ce moment même, on nettoie le château pour le retour de la reine.

- Reine ?

- Je crois bien que oui, dit Link mal à l'aise.

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

Pour devenir reine, elle devait prendre époux. Sinon, elle restait princesse, même si toutes les responsabilités de la gouverne du royaume lui incombaient à elle.

- Vos avez modifié une loi pour ça ? Ou bien j'ai un fiancé qui m'attend ? Dit la jeune femme en riant.

Elle sut qu'il y avait anguille sous roche lorsque Link évita son regard. Modifié une loi n'aurait pas mis l'homme en face d'elle aussi mal à l'aise. Ce qui voulait dire, la deuxième éventualité…

- Qui ? Demanda la princesse en cherchant le visage de tous les anciens prétendants qu'elle avait eus par le passé.

- En fait, commença Link en riant nerveusement, c'est moi.

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire qu'elle mit sur le dos de la fatigue. Toutefois, l'homme resta sérieux, attendant qu'elle se calme.

- C'est sérieux alors…commença Zelda. Qui a prit cette décision ? Toi ?

- Je n'ai pas décidé non, répondit Link le ton légèrement dure. Te souviens-tu, lorsque nous cherchions les ingrédients pour te redonner la mémoire ?

- Oui, mais quel est le lien ?

- Nous nous sommes arrêtés chez les zoras, et lorsque j'ai dû expliquer ta présence à mes côtés, j'ai répondu que nous allions nous marier. Remémores-toi ce que tu as riposté lorsque Ruto a demandé quand nous allions nous marier.

- À la prochaine éclipse solaire, murmura Zelda qui se souvenait de cette rencontre.

- Et ce n'est pas dans deux siècles, dit Link.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur sur l'homme qui semblait retenir son fou rire.

- Tu te trouves drôle peut-être ? Dit Zelda d'un ton excédé. Tu aurais pu leur expliquer !

- Pourquoi ?

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre posé une telle question.

- Étant donné que je t'ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, débita Link d'un ton neutre, que j'ai sacrifié mon temps pour te servir et quand plus j'ai du prendre mon bain avec toi dans une eau gelée pour faire descendre ta fièvre…

Zelda se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en entendant cela.

- …et de plus, tu as merveilleusement répondu à mon baiser, donc je n'ai pas pu contredire cette rumeur, termina Link les joues légèrement rouges.

Le souvenir du baiser la rendit encore plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Avait-elle commis une bévue en répondant à son baiser comme elle l'avait fait ? C'était sur le coup d'émotion contradictoire. Cette révélation que Link lui avait faite en l'embrassant et ce combat contre le seigneur qui approchait.

- Je vois le doute dans tes yeux, dit soudain Link. Nous allons faire un test d'accord ? Et si après ce test, tu ne penses pas la même chose que moi, je m'occupe de régler le problème du mariage.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Il s'agenouilla tout près d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. De sa main valide, il toucha sa joue délicatement. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui effleura les lèvres comme une caresse. Il s'éloigna alors lentement d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

- À quoi penses-tu, demanda-t-il.

- Toi ?

- À continuer.

Elle regarda ses yeux bleus et devina dans la pénombre de la pièce tout l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Elle était impressionnée et attendrie de savoir que cette émotion n'était que pour elle. Et il l'avait caché durant des années ! Elle se pencha alors et murmura :

- D'accord, continuons.


	10. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Il descendait des escaliers depuis un moment déjà. C'était incroyable, ce château était un labyrinthe de couloirs et de pièces cachées qu'il s'amusait à découvrir de jour en jour. Zelda lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans la réserve, là où ils cachaient des provisions pour les temps de guerre. D'ailleurs, plus ils descendaient, et plus la température chutait. C'était énormément humide et il voyait l'eau suintée sur les murs de pierre. Il arriva au dernier palier et enjamba des caisses vides qui bloquait le couloir.

- Zelda, où es-tu ? Cria-t-il ne voyant pas d'accès nul part.

- Link c'est toi ? Dit une voix étouffée.

- Oui ! Je ne te vois pas !

- Je suis dans la pièce, la porte est cachée par un amoncellement de caisse, dit Zelda. Je n'arrivais pas à les déplacer.

Génial, se dit le jeune homme en voyant les-dites caisses empiler grossièrement les unes sur les autres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se téléporter dans la pièce lui aussi ? Il se dirigea vers l'amas et entreprit de déplacer chacune des boîtes qui obstruait la porte. Il avait presque terminé lorsqu'un cri perçant lui parvint de l'autre chambre.

- Zelda ! Cria Link inquiet. Ça va ?

Aucune réponse. D'un coup de pied, il frappa les caisses restantes, se retenant de pousser un juron lorsqu'il sentit l'un de ses orteils se tordre et d'un coup d'épaule, défonça la porte. Il vit dans la pièce Zelda, qui montée sur une vieille chaise, le regardait d'un air surprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Link essoufflé en regardant tout autour, à la recherche d'un ennemi.

- En fait, il y avait un rat…dit Zelda d'une petite voix.

Un simple rat, se dit intérieurement le jeune homme amer. Il s'était pratiquement foulé une cheville…

- Préviens le prochain coup, dit-il en s'avançant vers la femme qui descendait de son tabouret.

- Désolée, dit-elle en regardant tout autour.

Elle se dirigea vers des tablettes remplient de conserves scellées et en prit quelques-unes qu'elle apposa sur une petite table tout près.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Tu vas voir, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ouvrit par la suite les six contenants qu'elle avait déposés sur le meuble. Dans un grand bol, elle vida leur contenu et mélangea ensuite la substance qui devint liquide. La couleur variait entre le rouge et le mauve. Ensuite, elle versa le breuvage dans deux verres et en tendit un à Link.

- Voici la meilleure boisson de tout le royaume, dit-elle lorsque Link lui prit le verre. À ta santé !

Elle leva son verre et prit une gorgée en fermant les yeux. Il regarda attentivement le contenu de son récipient, peu confiant à goutter à cette chose, mais voyant que « sa reine » semblait l'appréciait, il but à son tour.

- Je dois avouer, c'est délicieux, dit soudain Link après quelques gorgées. Quel est le nom de ce breuvage ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Zelda. C'est mon père qui m'a montré cette recette lorsque j'étais jeune.

- Sais-tu avec quoi c'est fait ?

- Bien sûre, dit Zelda. De l'eau de source Hylia, des champignons de lune, de l'essence de cactus dorés, des algues vertes du marécage perdu, des bleuets d'Arkano et de la poudre de cristal.

Il eut soudain un silence dans la pièce. Link songea que s'il y avait eu une mouche, il aurait pu conté ses battements d'ailes.

- C'est une blague, dit-il.

- Malheureusement non, dit Zelda en riant tout bas.

- Tu veux dire que tous les ingrédients de la potion pour te rendre la mémoire était ici dans le château ? Dit Link désagréablement surpris.

- C'est…cela, hésita-t-elle.

Nom d'un chien dire qu'il avait traversé pratiquement tout le pays pour les trouver !

- Grâce à toi, je sais comment réapprovisionner mon stock ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- J'aurais dû te martyriser plus lors de cette quête, dit Link d'une voix grave. Ça t'aurait fait regretter de nous avoir fait balader dans tout le royaume.

- Martyriser plus ? Dit-elle en faisant la moue. C'est moi qui aie reçu le plus de blessure, et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'avais pas pensé que ça nous mènerait aussi loin. L'avoir su, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen pour éviter tous ces moments « désagréables » que j'ai eu à passer avec toi.

- Désagréable ! Dit Link hautain. Tu avais un caractère de gamine, et je crois même que tu l'as gardé…

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il adorait son regard bleu nuit qui n'exprimait ses sentiments que pour lui seul.

- Il faut dire, commença lentement Link, que j'adore ton caractère de gamine.

Une lueur passa dans le regard de la femme et Link observa le reflet de la flamme d'une torche non loin briller dans les longs cheveux blonds de sa moitié.

- Remontons, dit Zelda en empoignant le bol contenant le mélange. Tous tes sujets doivent te chercher à l'heure qu'il est.

- En tant que roi, je ne pourrais pas décréter un jour de « fouter la paix aux dirigeants de ce royaume » et m'enfermer dans la chambre royale avec ma femme ?

- Ce serait trop facile, dit-elle en franchissant la porte, suivi de Link. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous coucherons tôt ce soir.

Link ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'empressa de ce diriger vers le trône pour se débarrasser de ces sujets au plus vite…

o0o0o0o

**C'est la fin ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié !**

**MiaTreya**


End file.
